Sins
by Fatepaw
Summary: Hollypaw is stalking in the moonlight when Breezepaw turns up looking for ThunderClan's help. ThunderClan is of course going to help WindClan with their battle with River/ShadowClan warriors. But what will come from battle? HollyXBreeze included.
1. Chapter 1

I hate Hollypaw's new name plus Breezepaw's so they are Hollybranch and Breezefall. I don't own Warriors or any of the characters besides Tearpaw and some cats I'll make up along the way.

Chapter 1

Twitching my nose at the scent coming downwind, I realized something. That scent it was very similar, but I couldn't place it. It reminded me of the tribe, but the smell was not of a tribe cat, just memory there. Back when I had been an apprentice I went off to the tribe with my siblings, Jaypaw-now Jayfeather and Lionpaw-Lionclaw- who wanted to learn. I too had wanted to learn about the tribe's ways, so we went.

Too bad that fleabag Breezepaw-Breezefall- had to come. He was always trying to impress the tribe cats even though he was no a to-be as them. Breezefall had been amusing though. That tom was always ready to teach them and practice with me. Once time he pounced on me when I was done talking to the to-be's, I hadn't scolded him though since surprise attacks were useful. Laughing at the memory she looked down. A light had shined in his amber eyes when he was teaching the tribe cats made her like him in a friend sort of way. I missed talking with him as much as I hate to say that. Of course, I had Cinderheart, Lionbraze, Jayfeather, and the rest of the clan to talk with, but they just wanted to talk about what was happening-not what was going to happen and how to prevent it.

Sighing her green orbs flickered into the darkness. After the group of cats had gotten back she and Breezepaw kind of went back to their places. Him the growling Windclan apprentice, and her the over pushy Thunderclan apprentice. They barely talked except for the casual hello at Gatherings. He liked to spend his time with Heathershadow despite the fact she kept looking in Lionblaze's direction.

Lionbraze had given up Heathershadow in order to become a great warrior and stay loyal. He cared for his clan like no other making them proud and happy, but was he delighted with himself? I had asked him a few times, but he just put on a smile and acted like everything was fine. It wasn't. His golden pools told of his longing to be with her and her smoky blue eyes told a story at the gatherings. Maybe if Heathershadow had been born in Sorreltail's litter they could have been happy.

Love was a funny thing even if I hadn't experienced it in the tom and she-cat way. And besides it wasn't like I wanted to be stuck in that nursery all day and lose my battle skills. A faint blush came to my cheeks at the thought. But what about Bluestar? She had had kits and she was able to be leader, but she had given them up to Riverclan where their father was. No way would she do that to become deputy giving up kits she had made out of love with a tom. It was just awful to do abandoning those tiny things. My whiskers twitched as motions could be seen. That was the complete sacrifice of a she-cat or any cat for their clan. Bluestar had been a dedicated feline. I went into a stalking crouch as the creature walked forward with the memory smell. Lashing my ebony tail in waiting, my green eyes watched where the animal would come out of. This wasn't a badger or fox, just an invading cat I could take care of and then report to Firestar.

Suddenly a figure charged just a foxlength away and I pounced at it taking my chance. I landed on the intruder with ease. We rolled to the ground with me on top of the cat. Letting out a sharp hiss as I put my paw to the throat, the feline hissed back in anger. Amber eyes glowed with fury as they stared at me. The breathing of this cat became steady as I stared at the amber eyes. My green hues couldn't move from the invader's. My fur began to lay flat as I noticed the black shade around the glowing hues. It was only Breezefall. Smelling the air for other Windclanners, I realized there were none.

Then what did he want? "Breezefall, what did you come here for?" I asked stepping away from the jet cat. "I need to talk with Firestar." He mewed getting up and started to walk away towards my camp. "About what?" I growled trotting after him as he picked up the pace. "That's between me and Firestar." He spat as he charged off. I ran after him. He had always been a prickly tom, but he usually boasted about things with leaders…Or at least as an apprentice he had. A sorrow crept past my barriers as I ran to the ebony tom.

It had been so long since we talked. During these past few seasons we each had changed. I figured out that my siblings and I had magical powers and could led Starclan. Then he padded after Heathershadow like a squirrel to a nut and I stayed by myself looking out for my clan. We had become warriors in the same moon, but we didn't share anything… It had been at least four seasons since we became warriors.

Finally we reached the camp entrance and Breezefall charged down the rocks like they were nothing. My movements matched his and then he stopped in the middle of the camp. No one was up besides the midnight patrol, but they were at the Shadowclan barriers by now. "Where's Firestar?" The amber eyed tom asked. With my tail I pointed to the Highledge and he was gone in a flash. I found myself running after him again and into Firestar's den with only the old leader. Sandstorm wasn't in there since she had died two moons ago from a fox. Firestar had been pretty sad since then. Luckily Greystripe was still here and Ravenpaw had come on a journey to find him and give Thunderclan one of his kits, Tearpaw, my apprentice, and then left to live as a loner where Smoky and Floss are.

"Firestar, Breezefall needs to speak with you." I heard myself saying as he poked the ginger tabby wit my dark paw. Bones cracked as he rose up. He would die soon. "Hollypaw." He mewed weakly looking at me with clouded eyes. His memory was fading the faster than his body. Shaking my head, I continued. "Breezefall wants to talk with you. You know from Windclan?" His green eyes shifted towards the black tom. Breezefall was getting restless as he waited. Finally, the Windclan warrior couldn't stand it anymore and spoke up. Firestar was respected by all the clan cats despite the fact they wouldn't admit it. However with his old age cats are getting less and less patient with him. Seeing this Firestar made me squirm in displeasure since enemy clans were going to take advantage of our weak leader.

"Firestar, Windclan is under attack and we need your-No Thunderclan's help. Shadowclan joined forces with Riverclan and have reached our camp. Crowstar ordered me to come here." The young warrior said quickly as Firestar nodded slowly.

Yes, Crowfeather had become leader through the seasons after Onestar died in battle against a fox. Ashfoot had retired before that like when Breezefall became a warrior. Amazing what can happen in four seasons, right?

Looking between the two toms, I could tell that Firestar kind of understood what was going on, but we had to act fast or else Windclan may be wiped out of their territory. "We have to send some warriors to Windclan's camp." I whispered into my leader's ear. "Yes, yes Thunderclan will help you. Go gather Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Whitewing, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Lionpaw, Ashfur, and Whitewing." My leader ordered. My eyes darkened at the names. Sandstorm and Brightheart were dead… Dustpelt and Greystripe were in the elder's den and Whitewing was in the nursery about to have her first litter with Ashfur. Only Lionblaze, Brackenfur, and Ashfur could go.

"What about some others?" I mewed quickly trying to make it sound casual in front of Breezefall. "Okay then, Birchfall, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Icefrost, Honeyfern, Foxchaser, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Cloudtail, and Poppyfrost. You too, Hollypaw." Luckily all those cats were alive. "I'll get Brackenfur to gather them. Good night Firestar." I mewed resting my tail on his shoulder. He went back to sleep in a second. My attention went back to Breezefall as he watched me and my grandfather. His amber pools were annoyed by how long we were taking.

"I'll go get them, you go up to the entrance. Wait for me there." I could see the pain in his eyes each second he wait another cat could die. My eyes softened as he went off. With Crowstar as a father and how he always had to prove himself worthy it made me think of how hard it must be. Running out of the den I jumped off the Highledge and to the warrior's den. I found our deputy, Brackenfur, curled up next to Sorreltail and poked his side. Brambleclaw had gone off the deep in and died after killing Firestar once. If it hadn't been for Lionblaze finding the two cats Firestar would have died. He was awake in moment and I told him everything and how Breezefall was impatiently waiting for the patrol. The deputy took in the information without a problem then got up to rally the warriors. Brackenfur was getting older these days and I still had Tearpaw to train for the next six moons.

After that I went up to meet my old friend from apprenticehood days. A feeling in my stomach made me so happy as I jumped up from rock to ledge to reach the entrance. There was no doubt I was ready for battle with this feeling. Though with battle comes death. Death goes to misery and no one wins…

Breezefall was waiting for me as he looked down to see me watching him. Instantly he rose to his feet seeing my black pelt and made a movement to go. "Brackenfur is waking the warriors up, so there will be more of a wait." I answered. Disappointment shone in his gaze and he sat down again. "How many cats are at the battle?" I asked trying to make small talk. "Too many skilled cats who aren't exactly our kind." He asked staring right ahead. Aren't our kind? How could they not be our kind if they were from the clans? Just before I was going to ask him a large group came towards us and Breezefall ran off with the group following the jet tom. Shaking my head, I chased after the battle gang. What could he mean?

**Chapter 2**

Battle cries could be heard a hundred foxlengths away from the Windclan camp. Every cry was either filled with pain or pleasure. Thoughts turned in my head. Breezefall must have meant these cats took happiness in killing their enemies. It was sickening to think that, but some cats had strange thoughts like my father, Brambleclaw. My nose twitched in irritation at the thought of that mousedung trying to kill Firestar for his own ambition. I had learned from then on never to be too ambitious since I still want to be the leader of Thunderclan some day.

Then I saw them…The enemy cats. Sure there were Shadowclan and Riverclan cats, but then there were larger cats. The large cats all had silver-brown fur being either light to dark with giant claws that could rip any warrior apart with two strikes. Their eyes were wide glowing yellow that screamed of destruction and hate. They were twice our size they looked like cats, but yet they weren't. Figures could do our moves and use them against us, but in a bigger way. There were at least four maybe five of them as I stood shocked. My clanmates had already jumped into battle as I waited with Honeydew most eager in front of Berrynose.

One of the animals was staring back at me with a dark grin on its face as it stepped off of a bloody golden tabby warrior. It was one of my clanmates. My eyes widened seeing Honeyfern bleeding and the thing coming towards me. Time went by in slow motion as it came to me. These creatures were going to be tough. Lowering myself to the ground ready to launch at the odd figure, I noticed another dark form come to my side. It was only Breezefall.

"I told you." He growled to me as he jumped up and clawed at the creature's eye. Just as the cat like animal was going to cut the Windclanner's attack I bit into its front leg. My split decision allowed Breezefall to claw right above the thing's eye. Blood oozed from the wound to its eye as the tom landed on the ground. With only one useable eye this would be a bit easier for the both of us. Letting go of the enemy's leg a rolled over to my right to nearly miss a massive paw come down where I had been.

I couldn't use my usual moves on this thing as in flipping it over like I had done with Cinderheart as an apprentice. Breezefall was no where in my eye line, but I could feel him near by waiting for another chance to strike. That cat was being a wimp waiting for me to take the first punch. Lashing my tail in anger, I rose up and the large cat turned to look at me with its one amber hue. Charging through the front legs and hind legs I noticed that the large cats were a bit dumb, thick furred, and a stub for a tail. ((Just to let you guys know these large cats are lynx.))

Before the figure could turn around to face me I leapt onto its back. Once I felt the furry surface I dug my claws into back. It growled in protest at the weight I brought on its grey mound of flesh. Being up here so high made me dizzy, but I held on to the offender. Black flashed past the feet of the silver creature and blood spilled near the lower flank. "Get off, Holly-"The ebony figure hissed before the massive feline rolled onto its back.

I could feel the air knock out of me as the cat crushed me to the ground flooring. As the animal was on its back its belly was free to attack. Breezefall must have taken that chance because I felt another weight on me and a sticky liquid to follow moments later. Then the mass lifted and the thing got up. Hearing a deep growl from the Windclan tom I had been tag fighting with, I started panting getting all the air I could before going back. I looked to my right and saw a huge amount of blood. Hopefully, it wasn't Breezefall's.

Green pools flickered over to the left and saw the Windclan warrior with shredded ears, but other than that fine. But the attacker was different. His stomach was bleeding heavily from the tom's move. More blood came from the flank of the offender. I would call this large cat Bloodbelly. The apprentice I had once known was no more as I looked at Breezefall. His build was long and lanky just like Crowstar's and amber eyes glowed with courage and pride, where his prideful nature had once shown up. Bloodbelly took a snap at Breezefall as the warrior bat the wide face.

Breath had finally become reasonable and I raced towards the long limbed creature. If the feline kept bleeding at this rate, it would die sooner rather than later. Jumping up I bit into its hind right leg as the creature took its paw to Breezefall's face again. My claws slid out as soon as I latched onto the leg by the fang. With a little effort I felt my knives run straight through tough skin.

Before I could let go I felt teeth on my shoulder and tear me away. My tag team partner hadn't paid enough attention to the battle since I was in this state. Sharp fangs dug into my pelt as I screamed then there was a violent shake and I was thrown to the floor. Landing on my back, dirt particles entered my wounded skin. As I hissed in rage I turned my head to see Breezefall limping towards me. He was staying off of his left hind leg, which appeared to be twisted awkwardly. That tom wouldn't stop fighting for his clan like a great loyal one would do. Breezefall was someone who could be admired under all his rough edges.

Scenting the air, I noticed the fresh blood was over powering everything. We were losing the battle. Honeyfern, one or two Windclan warriors, and even Cloudtail were laying on the floor in a mess of blood. Sadness and anger filled my body as I stared at Bloodbelly. If we could just kill one of these creatures than we could have a chance of them running scared to their camp or wherever they came from. Then no one else would have to die in this fight.

Getting up, I winced feeling more blood ooze from my cut. Dizziness was going to be coming for me soon, so this death needed to be finished. Now on my feet I lowered my body to the floor ready to pounce. I lashed my tail in fury as the creature came forward. There was only one chance from this to open and if I miscalculated I was dead for sure. With every paw step it took my tail went faster. The silver cat stared at me with one eye questioning as to why I was still alive. Starclan was protecting me even though I would someday rule it with my brothers. I would protect my clan fro now though.

Without thinking I pounced for it's throat. In a second I felt the tough fur of the animal and latched on with my claws. Biting into what felt like a throat, I knew I had hit the spot. I let go of my hold and jumped backwards. Bloodbelly roared in pain as blood spilled from its neck. It was walking in awkward and uneven steps then it began to fall. Everything went into slow motion mode as I crouched low ready to attack. It just kept on falling and falling until I felt the deadweight hit my front legs.

Snap! My legs screamed. Pain spread through them like a wildfire. Every bit of myself wanted to died and there was so much blood…Too much. Breezefall was coming towards me and yowled for a medicine cat. My head hit a rock or something. I blacked out after that.

**Chapter 3**

Days passed by without my notice. Sometimes I saw an ebony tom there then the next was a speckled tom was putting something on me. Everything was a blur to me. "Hollybranch?" Whispered a strong tom to the left of me. My eyes flickered open and saw a black form watching me. Amber eyes sparkled seeing something that was just fine and dandy, but I felt awful. My shoulder ached, although it was better than my front legs. "Don't get up. Let me get Kestrelwing." The tom left me alone in the dark.

What was wrong with my front legs? They looked funny as I lifted my head to look over my injuries. What had that tom had said about Kestrel-something had been odd. Who was Kestrelwing? Oh, it didn't matter with this pain. A feline never showed their pain when they were somewhere unknown. Looking over the den, I saw a few more cats sleeping with a pawful of wounds. Biting my tongue, I noticed a speckled tom with herbs coming my way with that amber eyed tom.

"Breezefall told me that you were awake even though he should be in the outside sleeping with the other warriors." The speckled tom glared at the black warrior called Breezefall. These cats were weird. Who would call their kit Breezefall or Hollybranch? Breezefall stared at me anyway. "Jayfeather will be pleased to hear that at the medicine cat meeting tomorrow." Continued the herb carrying feline. How did they know me? Trying to move away a sharp hiss came from my maw. My front legs hurt _so_ much!

"It hurts whatever your name is." I hissed dropping my standards. Breezefall thingyed his head, amber eyes widened in confusion, and stood frozen not able to talk. The speckled tom too was surprised by my words. "My name is Kestrelwing. You know medicine cat of Windclan?" He mewed. "Windclan? Medicine cat? What are those?" I asked annoyed, but trying to keep still. My legs didn't hurt if I was still.

"Breezefall, leave now and don't come back for a while." Kestrelwing hissed looking at the dumb struck tom. There was a short glare from Breezefall then he left. Once he was out of ear shot, the medicine kitty asked, "Okay, do you remember your name?" I thought for a second. What was my name? Uhhh… I didn't know. Hearing the Windclan cat sigh he started to explain. "Your name is Hollybranch. I won't go any further though since you need to continue healing your broken legs before anything else." So my legs were broken? Well that's just great.

My name was Hollybranch and I had not one, but two broken limbs. Wow, I must be the coolest cat ever. Rolling my eyes, I looked at my legs again. They were wrapped up in a weird plant. Must be Kestrelwing's work since they smelled like him and moorland plants. "Now Hollybranch take these and try to sleep." The speckled feline ordered pushing a few tiny black seeds towards me. Without protest I took the seeds and rested my head. Sleep would come soon enough and then it did.

I was dreaming. I was in a cave with a bunch of other cats, but I was smaller and Breezefall was there. Before I could react I felt the black tom pin me down and I felt a small laugh came from my maw as I stared into those amber pools. They were determined and playful… I liked that in a cat. That was the right way to attack a cat. By surprise. Giving the tom a smile I turned to look at the other cats. They were watching and smiling at the pair of us. Breezefall got off of me then the other cats paired off and started to play fight. It was cute and I felt at peace seeing the pairings and with Breezefall at my side. What was Breezefall to me? Surely he was my best friend.

Then I woke up to see the sun shining down and through the den. I felt better than I had the last day or night. Kestrelwing looked over at me as I opened my green pools. "You've been out the last two nights. I told Jayfeather, your brother, how you were at the medicine cat meeting. He seemed okay with you staying here for the next moon and also Cinderfoot, a friend, and Lionclaw, your brother, asked how you were. I told them that your legs were healing fine, but actually they are healing at the fastest rate I've ever seen." He gave me a smile. My stomach growled. "I do suppose you're hungry, so I'll go get you something." The speckled tom made a move to get up, but then Breezefall came in with a rabbit.

"Hello Breezefall." I purred in greeting. Breezefall dropped the rabbit for Kestrelwing and spoke. "Hi Hollybranch. There's no need to be so friendly." He growled. I watched him with twisted look. Wasn't he my friend? "But I had a dream about you. We were in a cave and with pairs of other cats who looked funny. You attacked me by surprise then the other cats played." I mewed recalling my dream. The jet tom looked back at Kestrelwing then to me. Kestrelwing had encouraged him to talk. "Hollybranch, we were apprentices when that happened. We went to the mountains to help the tribe with invaders. That was moons ago. We haven't spoken much since then." Breezefall explained his eyes darkening as he thought of us training together. "Oh, sorry then." I meowed looking down. At least I had one memory. But now there was a tribe involved… Things get complicated easily.

"I better leave you two alone since memories are better said with someone you know." Kestrelwing mewed then left. Breezefall glared after him then back at me. "It's not fun spending time with me, huh? I got two broken legs and my name is Hollybranch. Hollybranch is a weird name." I said trying to make him talk. "I'd rather be out hunting with Harespring or Heathershadow, that's true. Now, Hollybranch is your name because your mother, Squirrelflight named you Hollykit then you trained as Hollypaw, then something involved a branch and you became Hollybranch. Be proud of your name." Breezefall meowed looking at me straight in the eye.

"But it's so odd. I mean a branch of holly. Holly plants are all sticky and pointy. No, wait, your name is even goofier. Come on a fall in the breeze? That's makes-" Before I could finish what I was saying Breezefall glared at me. Those amber eyes were pained with a memory and anger. "Don't you dare speak like that. You use to listen to that name like it was the best in the forest, but now you sound like you want a kittypet name." Malice laced his voice as he spoke. "ThunderClan's leader, and your grandfather, Firestar gave you that name out of love and affection. Hollybranch is a beautiful name and any other cat would be happy to have it. As for my name, Crowstar felt I should be Breezefall." I felt guilty and I desperately wanted to comfort him. This Crowstar had hurt him and I desperately wanted to help him. "Breezefall, I never meant to be mean. I don't get it here in the tribes or clans, whatever you want to call them." A curiosity filled my mind.

"Could you teach me? I can't remember anything other than that time with the tribes I suppose when we were play fighting. It was innocent. That must sound mousebrain, but I felt safe." My eyes flickered to the floor. I couldn't say anything right, could I? Hopefully, he wouldn't hold the offer against my stupidity. "I'll help you, Hollybranch. But I'm doing this that way you don't annoy WindClan with silly questions." His chilling voice softened causing me to look with a small smile. "Thank-" My legs were hurting again. Cringing in pain, Breezefall raced out the opening. "Kestrelwing, she's in pain." I could hear his face right outside the den. The same speckled tom from before came in with a dark looking Breezefall.

"I'm perfectly fine." I hissed unconvincingly. "No, you're hurt and you have to get better so you can go back to ThunderClan." The black warrior snapped back. There was smile on Kestrelwing's face, but he said nothing. "I'll show you that I'm fine then." I smirked then realized that I had to back down. My front legs were hurting and they weren't listening to my demands. "Get out of here." Kestrelwing said. "But-" The tom cat began. "No, get out." Kestrelwing twisted around and glared down Breezefall. "Fine." He replied after a few seconds. Breezefall gave me a look that said: _Don't die while I'm gone. I still have to teach you._ I returned his look with a: _I won't be going anywhere. Broken legs, remember? _His eyes glistened with content look, but I could tell he was relieved. Without another word my friend left and I was left alone with the medicine cat.

As soon he left my legs were hurting again. Kestrelwing made his way over to a pile of green leaves. "You know, Hollybranch, Breezefall seems to really like you." He started. "It's not like him to be in the medicine cat den for a half moon without him complaining. He's not even being confined here, but I notice him when he sat watching you. For the first few days it was okay since he was resting as well, but then he started sneaking in to see you because he had been in all day other than his warrior duties." The male chewed on a leaf as I thought. Breezefall had been coming in to see me every day? Morning and night? That was a sweet act, but something spelled trouble for me in the pit of my stomach.

Kestrelwing padded up to me and put the pout on my legs. The burning stopped. "His actions are not allowed. It makes warriors think of him as disloyal watching after you like you're his…mate. Crowstar, WindClan's leader, is his father and if Breezefall is seen watching you it causes problems for everyone. You and he are from different clans. It is a sin to love and mate with a warrior from another clan. Keep that in mind the next time you see him." This was a warning. But Breezefall and I were just friends. Plain and strictly friends…Then why did I feel a lingering feeling of complaint?

--

I like my story so far. You probably don't but why cares I write for fun not for reviews or reads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

After that warning from Kestrelwing I tried not to be too friendly with Breezefall. There was no reason to cause trouble for Crowstar when he was nice enough to allow me to stay in his camp and heal. I didn't want Breezefall to feel bad once I left to go back to ThunderClan and I didn't want to hurt either… Kestrelwing has noticed that my memory is faster in recovering when I'm around Breezefall though, so that's why he visited often. So far I know about my family including Lionblaze and Jayfeather, the clan and some of their traditions like with the names, the stages of life-kit, apprentice, warrior, then elders' den- and lastly what went on in the mountains. The tribe was another group of cats that lived in the mountains with a pack of rogues fighting for fight.

It was interesting to hear about it then memories popped up out of no where. Many included my black pelted friend since we had trained the to-be's while the others were hunting among other things. Then there was that last battle Breezefall told me that Lionblaze was untouchable as he fought almost every cat. Lionbraze must be a fine warrior if he was untouchable, so there was a sense of pride in me for my sibling.

That's all I could remember, but Kestrelwing said it was better than nothing. He has never experienced a warrior with memory loss, so I was like his test subject. Being a test subject didn't hurt, but my legs sure did. They hurt like I was in the Dark Forest or something. May StarClan help me. But I could live through this pain if that meant healing. One thing about my legs though, they were healing faster than any other. I could even put a little weight on them. I'd wince in pain and fall over, but Kestrelwing was surprised at my rate of healing. He said I must be blessed by StarClan.

The way he said it though made me wonder. Why was I fixing up so quickly when the other warriors were still struggling with other not as serious wounds? I could only question it, but maybe I had healing powers or something. That might sound ridiculous, but at the rate it was a wonder.

"Hollybranch?" A voice asked. It was sweet and not one of my usual cast of characters. Still it was better to meet someone new than no company at all. "Yes?" I answered. A light tabby entered the den. There was a long scar going across her flank, but she was still as beautiful as can be. Her body was sleek and lithe like most of the WindClan warriors, but her eyes were different compared to the others. They were a hazy blue then there was a hint of purple to them.

"I hoped I would see you, but I'm one of the only warriors able to do complete tasks without much trouble. Anyway, I heard that you're healing fairly quickly and will be able to go back to ThunderClan soon with your brothers, Lionblaze," A flicker of pain flashed in her eye as she shifted. "And Jayfeather. They will be pleased to hear that. Erm…" Suddenly the she-cat felt uncomfortable as I watched her.

"Yes, I've been hoping to see my brothers, but that's impossible. WindClan won't allow for family visits and I can get that. I'm sure ThunderClan doesn't want WindClan knowing their traditions. If you don't mind could you tell me what they are like? Jayfeather first since Breezefall talked a little about Lionblaze, but nothing of Jayfeather." My green eyes gave her a pleading look. Her eyes were uncertain. "Please?" I added.

The warrior gave in. "Jayfeather…I'm sure you heard he was the medicine cat, correct?" I nodded. Kestrelwing came in the day after the medicine cat meeting I told me that Jayfeather had wished me to heal quicker and that he would see me very soon. It's been a quarter moon since that so I take it very soon means once I'm healed and get out of WindClan. I shivered at the thought. I liked WindClan from watching the interactions of warriors padding around the camp sharing tongues and holding star ceremonies. Star ceremonies were beautiful, but I would never be able to be in one. I shook my head to concentrate.

"-and he's blind. He's proved himself to be a fairly good medicine cat despite his blindness. Poppyfrost is a good friend of his, so you could talk to her about him…Sorry, I don't know much about Jayfeather." The female shuffled her dainty paws. Betrayal showed in her gaze as she continued. "I guess I should talk about Lionblaze now." Looking away from me, she began. "Lionblaze is a handsome golden tabby with these amber eyes. No scars trace his body even though he's one of the greatest warriors the lake had ever seen. Amazing really. He's the pride of your clan in a way. His blood is perfect, two leader grandfathers, and an father for a deputy, and honorable siblings. Some say he's next in line for ThunderClan's leadership…" Pride flashed in the purple tinted eyes as she spoke then darkened. As she spoke about my brother taking Firestar's place I felt a thread of jealously. I wanted to be leader, he didn't. "When he was an apprentice he was playful and cheerful, but now he's rather distant. I don't know what went wrong." Her eyes clouded over with regret.

I listened to her trying to understand. How did she know so much about my brother? Enemy warriors weren't supposed to be close…Myself and Breezefall excluded from this little rule for the time being, I'm wounded, and I need a friend. I had better give her a warning. "So, you're just his friend? Or is there something more to it?" I questioned. My eyes burned with distaste as I went on. "Lionblaze is a loyal warrior and I won't let him be with someone from another clan. It's against the Warrior Code. Besides if you loved him, you'd let him become a leader without a thought of betrayal." I hissed, glaring at the warrior.

The tabby glared at me for a second. "You caught Lionblaze and me when we were apprentices and from then on we met in the tunnels. We played there for a while then he broke up with me. I was angry and hurt by him, but we both moved on with our lives." She replied. "That better be true." I snapped.

"Heathershadow." Breezefall's mew came into play. He had dropped a rabbit that was for me I suspected. Glancing between me and the cat Heathershadow, he noticed the tension. "You better not be upsetting one of our ally's warriors. She needs to heal quick that way she can go back to her clan and getting her angry will not help." I glared at Breezefall. He didn't have to defend me. Lashing my tail, Heathershadow stood up and looked at Breezefall.

"I was just talking to Hollybranch." She mumbled. The brown tabby didn't like conflict by the looks of it, but I could tell she had before. "Breezefall," I greeted coldly. "I'd much rather talk to Heathershadow for now. You're around here all day, so why don't you just go back your warrior duties?" I snapped. His fur bristled at my words. "I'm not around here all day because I want, it's because Kestrelwing makes me. He says that I'm to teach you all about your life and the clans since I went on the journey to the mountains with you. Besides the faster you're out of this clan the better." He hissed. Amber hues blazed with anger. "Oh really? Then why did you come everyday and night while I was out? Hmmm? Kestrelwing didn't force you to do that too, did he?" I spat glaring at him. Heathershadow shuffled her paws uncomfortably at the tension in the air.

Confused amber eyes watched me as I glared at him. He had nothing to say in his defense. Smiling at my short win I wrapped my tail around my body in comfort. "Come on, Heathershadow." The black warrior offered. "Let's go for a hunt. Hollybranch wants to be a grumpy elder now." Breezefall hissed and kicked the rabbit in my direction before leaving. "I'll see you later, Hollybranch if that's okay." The other warrior said. "You can if mousebrain isn't here." I spat. The brown tabby gave me a shy smile before padding after the tom.

What was Breezefall's problem? I could defend myself with my words. Besides that fight was with Heathershadow and me, not a three way tie. Lashing my tail in annoyance again, I sighed. Breezefall… Kestrelwing said the dark warrior had been watching over me with love in his eyes. From today's little action I saw none, only anger and a split second of confusion.

**Chapter 5**

A kit scampered into the den as I lay there thinking. The young one walked right up to me and put his front legs on the rabbit in front of me. "You're the ThunderClan warrior aren't you?" He asked with curious eyes. His eyes still had that baby blue color to them, but they were changing to a light green by the looks of it. He couldn't be more then two moons. "Yes, I am." I answered half annoyed still from Breezefall and Heathershadow. "Are you sure?" The tom questioned me again. "My siblings dared me to come in and defeat you in battle. So get ready for the battle of your life, ThunderClanner." I wanted to laugh at his words, but he looked dead serious about it.

He wiggled his butt and pounced for my face. Feeling a body on my back, I looked around to see the kitten trying to cut open my back with his little claws. "It's not working." He frowned and jumped off of me. "I have been defeated." The tiny guy admitted and bowed down to me. A soft chuckle left my throat as he bowed to me. This kitten was an interesting one. "Hey!" He snapped. "Stop laughing." I continued to laugh though. The white and stone grey tabby kitten lifted himself from the ground and laid his front legs on my stomach trying to get my attention.

"Dewspots said it's not nice to laugh at others." He claimed. Finally I stopped laughing and looked the kitten in the eye. "Does she now?" I asked. "Yes and Dewspots knows everything about anything." The blue eyed soon to be green eyed kitten answered in matter of factly way. "Well then, does she know that you're here trying to kill me?" I saw the little guy's eyes flashed then shake his head no. "Dewspots must be very worried about you then, my little friend." I mewed. "My name is Shroudedkit, not little friend." The newly named Shroudedkit announced. "Besides my siblings have taken care of her, so she can't worry."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Another kitten entered the medicine cat den. This one was a female and her eyes were changing to a brown-green color. Her pelt was similar to Shroudedkit's white and stone grey tabby shade. "Shroudedkit, Dewspots has destroyed our defenses, so get out of here now or we'll be punished." The she-kit demanded. Her eyes drifted back to me. "You were supposed to fight her. I guess it takes she-kit to do a tom's work." The girl lowered into a silly stalk. Her body was lithe compared to Shroudedkit's.

"Cloudedkit, she had not harmed me, so she is safe for the time being." Shroudedkit ordered. Cloudedkit hissed softly then looked at her brother. "But she's an enemy warrior." The female insisted, her body close to the ground. Looking up to her brother, I noticed a stripe going across her nose like she was a male twoleg. I almost laughed at her stripe before I was knocked into by the she-kit. "Stop looking at my nose." She glared at me. Well, it appeared she was embarrassed of her trademark nose.

Shroudedkit tackled his sister before I had time to reply. They fought slapping each other with delicate paws. As they rolled on the ground they almost ran into my front legs. Instantly I sat up and there was no pain in applying pressure to my broken limbs. Could I have healed that fast? No, that was impossible.

"Shroudedkit, Cloudedkit-Oh, hello Hollybranch." A grey tabby peeked through the opening of the den. The kits stopped as Cloudedkit pinned Shroudedkit to the ground. "I'm sorry about my kits. I hope they didn't pester you, but I'm sure you're used to it in your own camp." This cat must have been Dewspots. "No, it was fun to see new life running about. Kestrelwing keeps me in all day and night, so I haven't been able to see your camp." I answered with a smile. Shroudedkit looked at me. "You should come over to the nursery with me and Cloudedkit. It's so boring there with our other siblings." He offered. "Shroudedkit!" Dewspots scolded. "I'm sure Hollybranch has other things to do then come and visit you in the nursery." The tabby commented.

"No actually, I would love to visit the nursery sometime." I picked myself up and padded towards the pair of kittens. Cloudedkit frowned at my answer. She didn't like me very much. "Then we would be happy to have your company. Could you help me carry the kits back to the nursery?" Dewspots smiled at me then picked up Cloudedkit. I nodded and picked up Shroudedkit. My legs didn't hurt anymore, so I guessed it would be okay to go with Dewspots to the nursery for now.

(Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit are cute, aren't they? They are real life kits that I know. I own Cloudedkit and my friend owned Shroudedkit, but….That would kill the plot for you guys, so I'm not telling you what happened. XD)

**Chapter 6**

The grey queen made her way out of the den and entered the clearing. This would be the first time in three quarter moons I've been out in the medicine cat den. Cinderheart said the first step was always the hardest. Blinking at the new memory of Cinderheart I smiled. Now I had a best friend back in Thunderclan I knew about. I followed after Dewspots with Shroudedkit in my jaws. He was talking about how his siblings, Tripkit, Nuggetkit, and Coldkit were so boring and sick half of the time.

I heard a few warriors gasp out the sight of me on my feet, and then others were whispering. Blocking out their words was hard. One said that it was unnatural for a ThunderClan warrior to be in their camp. Another said I should be in the medicine cat den staying in the dark so I didn't learn their secrets. A brown tom even charged out of camp at the sight of me. Suddenly I felt a pelt brush up against me. I turned to the source and saw Dewspots with Cloudedkit. Dewspots gave me and a worried look as I listened to the whispers.

Turning my green eyes away from the queen I padded into the den that smelled of milk and new born kits. New born kits were always good to have. It meant the clan had new warriors and preserved the clan's way of being. Dropping Shroudedkit down so he was far out of reach of the new kittens, I smiled. Dewspots dropped Cloudedkit then said in a stern voice. "Stay away from the new kits they aren't big enough to play with. Play with your other siblings. They are just as fun as any." Her tail pushed the kits towards three smaller kittens than the pair of white and grey tabbies.

"Now Hollybranch," Dewspots began and turned her attention to me. "Don't listen to those cats out there. They don't get it. You didn't ask to be here, but you are because you broke your legs trying to save our clan. I want to thank you for that." She gave a comforting smile. "Your welcome, Dewspots." I smiled. This was the last cat I thought I would be comforted by because I didn't even know her before today. "Let's get on a happier subject. Do you have any kits of your own?" She asked. A feeling in my gut said no and I hoped I never would.

"No, I don't, but I don't plan on them." I replied. Instead of frowning at my response, Dewspots nodded in understanding. "I agree with you on that. Well, I did, but then I got to know Harespring. We fell in love over time unlike many cats that just mate to say they have a mate. I loved Harespring more than anything, but then he died in a dog raid. I was depressed by his death, but then I found out I was carrying his kits." She smiled at her kittens playing. "Now, I love my kits and protect them with my every breath." Then the pretty tabby frowned. Her pale green eyes saddened.

"Tripkit, Coldkit, and Nuggetkit won't live for much longer. They have a disease that's pretty uncommon, but it can't spread either, so that's why I want Cloudedkit and Shroudedkit to play with them as much as possible. Their days are numbered." She looked down at the ground. I pressed my body against her's. I didn't know Dewspots very well, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Tripkit looks almost exactly like his father, but Coldkit has his eyes. I wish I could have given birth to healthy kits, but I didn't. So now I must act happy in knowing the next day maybe my three kits last one." She continued. I pressed harder against the queen as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dewspots." I whispered. My heart stirred hearing Dewspots confession to me. What would it be like knowing your kits could die at any time? I would never know that pain though. "Hollybranch, it's fine." The grey tabby muttered. "I'd rather know then wake up one day to find them dead. That would be too much heart break for one lifetime." She finished. Her pale eyes flickered up to look at my eyes.

"You're very easy to talk to, Hollybranch. That's a great skill to have especially with Breezefall. See you later, my friend." She gave me a light smile then walked towards her kits. "Time for bed, kits." She mewed in a caring voice. As I watched the scene I felt sad for the queen. She put on an at so she could spend her last days with her three kits in peace and happiness. Queens were self sacrificing when it came to their kits. I admired that, but I never wanted it. The kits cuddled up to her belly besides Shroudedkit who came bouncing up to me.

I leaned down so I would be at his eye-level. He gave me a lick on the cheek then mewed, "Good night. Come and see us again sometime because Dewspots would really like that." The tom walked back to his family and settled down next to Cloudedkit. Cloudedkit licked her brother's head then went to sleep. "I'll see you later then." I meowed and left the nursery with a big smile on my face.

A dark form appeared next to me. "You shouldn't be walking by yourself."

(Okay, now Hollypaw's real name is Hollyleaf, and Breezepaw's real name is Breezepelt.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7**

My green eyes flickered over to the dark form next to me. He was pitch black in the night air, but I could tell from his amber eyes that I wasn't making up his appearance. Like the protector he was to me, he pushed me towards the medicine cat den. I glared at him then. He didn't have to be so bossy. Asking would be just fine, but no that's too hard for the mousebrain.

"I can walk all I want, Breezefall, for your information. I don't need your permission to see Dewspots or her kittens in the nursery." I hissed, arching my back. Sure I was in the middle of an enemy clan camp, but they weren't going to attack a sick cat, were they? The tom stopped and returned the glare. "Kestrelwing is worried about you over working your leg so I went out to find you." Breezefall explained. That excuse wasn't good enough.

"You always listen to what others say, don't you? You're never breaking the rules because you don't want to hurt your father's reputation as leader." I snapped. "But does he give you the same privilege? I don't think so. He never treated you like a son, so why do you try so hard to win his love? You won't ever get it." My neck fur bristled, and then lay low. I didn't mean it. Oh, StarClan I didn't mean what I just said to Breezefall. However I didn't take them back.

Glowing hues flashed with pain then darkened to hate. "Don't you ever talk about my father or my relationship again or I will hurt you. Besides you don't know what you're talking about." Breezefall growled. His dark fur was puffed up at my words. I didn't fall under his deathly gaze that sparked in his amber pools.

Instead I lifted my head high and replied. "I don't I saw you guys interaction in the mountains and you were always looking for his praise. One time Tawnypelt made a nice comment on your catch, but you ignored it and looked back at Crowstar to see him congratulating Lionblaze. That must have just eaten you up inside. To see my brother so easily get your father's praise while you tried every single day of your life. I remember it now. How little Breezepaw caught a blackbird then Lionpaw catching a rabbit. Breezy sure didn't like that. Nope, no way." I laughed cruelly.

Seeing Breezefall lash his tail and allow his claws to show in the moonlight I just smiled. It was so easy to get Breezefall angry. Maybe this could a game of ours. This wasn't like me to act so harshly, but he was starting to get on my nerves and once I started up I couldn't stop. The WindClan warrior took in deep breathes trying to control his rage before changing the subject. "Let's just get you into the medicine cat den." He mewed looking at everyone, but me.

"Oh," I whined. "No snarl or comeback for Breezy?" I asked. My eyes glowed with a taunt. "I so hoped for one, but I guess Breezy is too big for some kitten like fight." My tail went over the tomcat's cheek in a daring motion. If that didn't get him I don't know what would. "That's it." He growled. Before I could tell what he was going to do. I felt the ground fall out from under my feet and jaws wrapped around the scruff of my neck. Breezefall was carrying me into the dreadful den whether I liked it or not. I tried to reach the ground, but he was far bigger than me even if he was a WindClan feline. I pinned my ears back in anger while I attempted to claw the birdbrain.

"Let me go." I wiggled in discomfort under the tom's jaws. Still Breezefall held firm and carried me all the way to the den where Kestrelwing stood with a large smirk. "Now you're making a scene." I whined as I clawed for the ground. There was no way out of this. Like I kitten I frowned as I passed Kestrelwing. He just laughed at me and followed Breezefall into his den. Finally I felt the ground under me and the scent of leaves and sight of moss beds. "Thank you Breezefall." Kestrelwing said in between laughs. "You're welcome." The black warrior replied and went on his way.

Stupid Breezefall poking his business into every little thing I did. I sat there in the place the large tom dropped me and looked back at Kestrelwing who was still laughing. With all my power I tried not to hit him. _He's a medicine cat. He's a medicine cat. No matter what don't hurt him. Respect all medicine cats even if they are annoying little buggers. _I glared at the speckled tom with dark green eyes. Luckily it worked.

Kestrelwing stopped laughing and turned to me with a vile look. "Hollybranch, I know you healed up fast, but you could still be causing your body harm by chasing little kits and taking on WindClan's troubles." He mewed. "Dewspots told you about her kits. Forget about it and never mention it when you go back to ThunderClan. We have been kind enough to give you food, herbs, and protection during your stay here, so we deserve the same respect." The medicine cat eyed me for a second longer. "Remember what I said about Breezefall. Flirting with him like that is degrading for our warriors to see." He reminded me.

I gave him a dumb-founded look then shook my head. Had we been flirting? I don't think so. "I wasn't flirting with him." I growled half insulted by Kestrelwing's accusation. "We were fighting over…" I looked away. I had been rude to Breezefall about his father, but I shouldn't bring that up with the medicine cat. "Over how much he sees me." I said which was half true. "I mean seriously you're the one saying that we shouldn't be interacting, but you keep on making Breezefall see me to recover my memory. That's plain mousebrain if you ask me." I finished.

"I ask no such things of Breezefall. He's the one to offer, well, in his take action sort of way. No one has ever seen him so willing to help an enemy clanmate and it confuses everyone. Crowstar will begin to suspect things of his son's morals because of you." Kestrelwing lashed his tail. "Breezefall is a decent loyal warrior and many believe he could be WindClan's leader in a few seasons, but with you here it complicates things. It stirs old feelings in his heart that he can't explain. He's drawn to you like Crowstar was with your medicine cat, Leafpool." He glared at me.

Leafpool and Crowstar? I blinked at the thought and remembered Jayfeather. Something about Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Crowstar I remembered, but I couldn't put a paw on it. What was with this comparing us-I mean Breezefall and mine's friendship relationship to that pair of cats? We weren't anything to each other besides the annoyed pair of friends. That's it.

In any case I matched his glare. If he made up any more nonsense about Breezefall and I, I wouldn't hold back. "What is it with you, Kestrelwing? You keep on warning me about this _love _(I rolled my eyes.)connection Breezefall and I so clearly don't have. It's peculiarly aggravating. I didn't even feel anything for Breezefall until you mentioned it." I spat. "And I still don't." I quickly added. It really was like the medicine cat was obsessed with this friendship.

Kestrelwing shifted and stared off into a distant place. His blue eyes glazed over then they flickered to my legs. "Get off of your feet. They aren't healed yet." He demanded. "They're perfectly fine, but let's get back to what you have with Breezefall and me." I wasn't going to let him go by so easily without some sort of explanation.

Kestrelwing just watched me for a few more seconds. "Must I repeat myself, again?" He asked, but continued. "Relationships with enemy clans are forbidden by the Warrior Code." Well, duh. "I mean why do keep saying not to fall in love when Breezefall and I never felt any sort of attachment to him. We fought each other when we were at war only four seasons ago and we barely had any contact since then. It confuses me. Plus, I've never wanted a mate or kits, so I won't start." I explained calmly.

"Let's just say cats change their minds and before they know it they're falling into betrayal and disarray. It hurts both clans and star-crossed lovers have never had a happy ending. I won't let that happen to either of you." There was a protectiveness hint in his voice. I smiled slightly. He reminded me of Jayfeather in a way and not because he was a male medicine cat. Kestrelwing just seemed cool and neutral, but he had feeling to him for the one he found to be friends.

"Thanks, but there's no need to worry about us. I won't allow that to happen." I stepped further into the den and lay out on my moss bed. He didn't look relieved though, but accepted it. "I need to check your legs." The speckled tom padded over to my side and started to push on my legs. Each time he poked at my mended legs he added more pressure until I told him it hurt a little. He was pleased and gave me two poppy seeds before going out to sleep under the stars with the rest of WindClan.

I sighed and looked up. I would never allow myself to love another cat as more than just a friend. There was a sense of loss in my heart. Besides a mate would hurt too much when you lost them. I've heard the stories and from Heathershadow, it was like she was a ghost in her clan because of Lionblaze. Settling my head down I looked through the opening to see Breezefall curled up close to Heathershadow. Turning my head away from the sight, I drifted into sleep.

**Chapter 8**

I was walking around in this dream. In front of me there was a field of holly plants swishing with the wind as it passed. This certainly wasn't the place I had drifted off to sleep. Walking forward I turned to see a cat like form running up to me. His eyes were a light blue shade and his fur was a stony grey. He looked like the WindClan, but I hadn't seen him in the camp today…But then again I was only in the camp clearing for about a minute and many were on patrols.

"Hollybranch," purred the solid grey tom in greeting. "How has WindClan been treating you?" He smiled at me before noticing my bewildered gaze. Yet another cat that was talking to me like I was their friend and I knew everything they were saying. Memory loss sucks. "Oh, Kestrelwing said there were complications, but you would be fine soon enough." The lithe warrior mused. "Well, I kind of lost my memory, but I know some things." I explained. I wasn't going to give out all my information to someone I didn't know.

Slowly the male nodded. "I see… Then I'm Jayfeather, your cousin." He explained. I tilted my head in confusion. Wasn't Jayfeather supposed to be my brother? At least that's what everyone said and they were from WindClan. "My cousin? But if you're Jayfeather then you're my brother." I reasoned. "Everyone thinks that, but the truth is I'm Leafpool's son with Crowstar." He grimaced at mentioning the old medicine cat's name. What? But, how did that happen? Of course I remember hearing about Leafpool's and Crowstar's short romance, but Jayfeather their kit?

"How did that happen?" I asked. "That's beside the point. You'll remember in time and don't tell anyone. I need to get a report on your condition to give to Lionblaze. He's been lacking in his duties lately because he's worried about you in WindClan and how you're being treated." He snapped at me. I glared at him before accepting his demands. I wanted to know, but it would come with patience.

"I'm doing fine and my legs are basically healed. Isn't that amazing? I mean I must have powers or something, right?" I laughed, but Jayfeather didn't. Leaving off at a nervous laugh, I looked at him with more questions. "You do have powers, Hollybranch. We all do you, Lionblaze, and me. Now how is WindClan treating you?" He just told me I had powers and he wants to know about the treatment? This medicine cat was outrageous. I've fought enough for one day. "Like any enemy clan, but with some respect from a few select warriors." I answered.

"Breezefall must be growling at you day and night with hate." Jayfeather grinned at me and laughter sparkled in his eye. It was quite a rare sight for anyone to see the ThunderClan's medicine cat like this. "Actually no, he's been kind to me when he's not pushing me around. That mousebrain tom." I mumbled. Now my cousin looked annoyed and shook his head. "I guess it's possible for him to behave kind." He said half amused by what I had said. "Kestrelwing warned me about Breezefall this last half-moon about you and Breezefall, but I wasn't sure it was possible." I reddened in anger.

"For the last time I won't fall in love with Breezefall and he won't fall for me." I hissed. Jayfeather stood his ground. "I never said anything about you guys falling in love, Hollybranch." He smirked. That jerk. I growled in annoyance and turned my back to him. "You're irritated by the thought of you and him together. But why? Because you secretly feel guilty for your future emotions against the Warrior Code?" A voice came up from behind me. Before I could turn around, the grey tome vanished and saw a form above me.

"Hollybranch?" A sweet voice cooed to me. "Come on, wake up." It said again. Looking up, I met face to face with a pair of amber eyes. We touched noses and I froze seeing into Breezefall's glowing eyes. His eyes smothered with softness for a second before they became confused and he looked the other way. Disappointed I looked away too.

"Kestrelwing suggested that you could go for a patrol and no one else wanted to take you out, so I thought I would do it." The black tom explained. "You haven't been out in over a moon and you need to stretch your legs." Picking myself off the ground, I arched my back and stretched my legs out. My claws curved out of their sockets then went back in, and my eyes flickered back to the warrior. "Well I guess I could go with you since no one else will go." I answered and padded out of the medicine cat den with a bounce in my step.

Even though I was going out with the annoying fur ball, I was going _out_. The ebony tom trotted at my side. Only one other cat was awake other than us. He was ashamed to be seen with me at his side. Hurt by his action, I absent-mindedly dashed out of the camp and onto WindClan territory. There was no reason to be emotionally involved, but it was there. I stopped my run when I saw Breezefall charging after me. My eyes looked at him as he slowed his pace and stood beside me.

"What was that for? You just sort of ran out." He asked. "I just felt the need to get out of there." I lied. There was no need to drag my emotions into this little thing. He shrugged and agreed. "That makes sense. WindClan isn't your clan, so you'd feel uncomfortable." I tilted my head in confusion. Was he trying to be nice? I smiled then realized he thought WindClan made me uncomfortable. "No, not at all. They're very kind to me; well you know Kestrelwing and Dewspots." I meowed quickly. The handsome tom looked away from me. "I guess Heathershadow isn't part of that list? I can see why. She isn't her real self and she hasn't been since the tunnels collapsed." He paused. "No one else notices because I'm her only friend." Breezefall sighed and padded forward.

Heathershadow, that pretty little thing, has only Breezefall as a friend? That seemed odd. Wouldn't every tom be trying to win her affections? Then again who would want a she-cat that was head over paws in love with someone else? I frowned and followed behind Breezefall. Why hadn't he made a move for her? I mean they had been friends since apprenticeship, surely, he out of all the toms could make her fall in love with him. "She's only your friend?" I asked. Maybe I could give him a push. Plus, Kestrelwing would get off my back about us if Breezefall and Heathershadow started to act like mates. "Yes." He answered dully.

"Oh," I started. "I thought since you use to trot after her like a kit you guys would be mates by now…I guess you're not interested in erm…She-cats." That would hit a nerve. Breezefall froze in mid-step and looked back at me. "What did you say?" he asked. "I was saying that you were into toms. That's okay, I'll accept you. Do you like the muscle toms or these lean ones?" I almost laughed. "Personally, I love those lean, lithe guys. They are so handsome…" I licked my lips and looked into amber hues. They were amused by what I was saying.

Oh my StarClan was he seriously into toms? My eyes widened in shock. I was only joking, but it could explain a lot. Why he was close to his mom, having Heathershadow as a friend, and Kestrelwing. Kestrelwing maybe the tom he likes. Yes, I could see now. I nodded slightly then felt Breezefall's tail traced my cheek. "I love small, lithe, and dark cats." He whispered into my neck. Freezing at his touch, I could feel his breath on my neck. His tail left my cheek and onto my chest then down to my front legs. "They have always been the most _beautiful_." His voice flooded my ears making me tense. The voice was crisp, mysterious, and chilly, yet so entrancing. As he sat at my right side, I didn't look over. It would ruin the moment.

For the first time in my whole life I felt safe in a tom's presence other than my family. That was a good word for it, safe and protected. Protected? That was weird to hear coming from my thoughts, but I did feel that way. No one could understand how I felt right now. Just this sense of warmth filled my soul. Then a sense of uncertainty followed. I always known what I was going to do and how to do it, but right now. Nothing was planned; I could live it out and hope for the best. I liked that feeling of mystery and warmth.

The WindClan warrior rested his head on the base of my neck and took in a deep breath. He definitely wasn't into toms. No, he wasn't. Like he said he liked these lithe, little, and that other thing about she-cats. Closing my eyes I turned to keep this moment with Breezefall in mind because I would have to go back to ThunderClan soon… ThunderClan? My eyes opened. In that same second I jumped away from Breezefall who had been relaxing his head in my fur. There was a peaceful look on his face before puzzlement set in.

"We better start walking. My legs feel so stiff." I said rapidly. If I was supposed to leave I could never have a moment in WindClan again. Especially not with Breezefall. Part of me wanted to go back in time and stop what I had just done and the other said it was a right thing to do. Yes, enemy clan warrior weren't supposed to get close to one another. I had to keep that in mind. "Of course, Hollybranch." Breezefall nodded and padded forward.

Like a kit I followed after the tom. As we walked he always kept a safe distance away from me. He looked like he was sulking, but I wasn't sure. "So do you hunt anything other than rabbits?" I asked after what seemed like hours of silence. There was only a quiet whisper in the wind to answer me. Seeing that talking was out of the question for now, I looked to the moorland.

The fronds of moorland played in the wind. The playing grass made faint whispers of thoughtfulness before dying down again. They were about a tail length higher than any regular sized cat, but for me it was a tail length plus one mouse length. For a ThunderClan cat I had to admit the moorland was beautiful. How the yellow-golden fronds danced in the breeze and settled down into the dirt. I smiled as dust flew around me. Then I got an idea. Sure, it was kit like, but it would be fun. Jumping into a patch of tall grass I ran a short distance and waited for Breezefall to notice that I was gone. He kept up in his trot and was a tail length away from my body. I jumped out of my hiding spot.

Dust flew up in front of my face and Breezefall let out a growl through the dust. I grinned and ran away. I wasn't going to let that mad tom catch me. Turning the corner, I scented the air for the camp. It was a short awhile away. Running past a camp guard, the brown tom gave me a funny look and just nodded once he saw Breezefall flying through. "These new warriors are such kits." I heard the guard say before I ran into the nearest den.

((Hollybranch is is very OC...))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 9**

As I crept into the nearest den I heard Breezefall paw steps coming up quickly behind me. Looking around I realized I was in the nursery and everyone was sleeping. Peeking outside the entrance I saw the black tom looking around for me. There would be no time to go over to another den so I'd have to hide here in the meanwhile. Walking past Dewspots and her kits in a slow manner I looked down at the kits. They, the five kittens, were breathing in slowly as they slept peacefully beside Dewspots. I smiled at the scene then remembered that three of the kits would die soon. Grimacing I padded behind Dewspots and went a tail length away from the queen and kits.

Now Breezefall would have to find me in here. I settled down and watched the nursery carefully. Minutes went by before I heard a feline enter the den. I didn't look up from Despots and her kits. How could Dewspots be so at peace with the whole deal? Her kits were going to die. But how did Kestrelwing know that they were going to die? Nuggetkit, Coldkit, and Tripkit didn't look sick, just weaker and smaller than Cloudedkit and Shroudedkit. Usually the ill kits died, but that didn't mean they couldn't survive. The cat that had entered the nursery padded closer to me. Still I didn't look over to see the warrior.

"You shouldn't be in here." Whispered Breezefall as he stood beside me. My eyes focused on Shroudedkit as he pushed closer to Cloudedkit. Cloudedkit snuggled up to her brother as a reaction. I smiled slightly at the pair of close siblings. That was how Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and I were, right? Maybe…I couldn't really remember all too how about my family. Sure, little bits and pieces, but that was it. "Hollybranch?" I heard a voice speak and a paw waved in front of my face. Looking up to the warrior with sorrow filled eyes, his face stiffened.

"What are you thinking about?" He mused. "Nothing much. Dewspots' kits are really something." I openly answered then looked away. "Yeah, I real pain in the behind. No one can compare to you, though." Breezefall mewed. I glared at the big tom for a second before lifting my nose in the air. Out of the corner of my emerald eyes I could see the bully grinning like an evil kit. Instead of facing him head on I lifted my nose higher. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I spat.

"I guess ThunderClan warriors can't take a joke." The ebony colored trooper whispered and settled down next to me. I rolled my eyes at him then looked back at the grey and white kits. "It's sad to know that they'll die." I whispered sadly. His amber eyes turned to me. "Who told you that?" He asked, half bewildered. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. "Dewspots told me about her kits and how they're going to die…" I trailed off as a smile appeared on his face. "Dewspots told you?" I nodded at his question and his eyes brightened.

"She hasn't spoken much to anyone other than her kits and Kestrelwing since Harespring died. Back in the past she was a determined warrior, who kept to a few close friends, but you could tell she would fight tooth to claw for WindClan. Lately she lost interest and stayed in the nursery making her kits happy." Breezefall explained. There was a light in his eye when he talked about cats in his clan. He loved WindClan a lot despite his indifference at Gatherings and past journeys together. Yes, he was a good and loyal warrior. "Thank you, Hollybranch, for talking to her. She's needed it." He touched his nose to my cheeks in thanks. At the connect I blushed. Luckily I had dark fur to cover my reddening cheeks. Then his nose left my cheek and he rose from the ground.

"We better get out of here before Kestrelwing scolds us for being in the nursery." The leader's son said in a hurry. I left with the handsome warrior without a thought. Everytime he touched me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. What was that? Embarrassment at his affect- I stopped myself. No, there were no affections between us. We were both loyal, decent warriors and it was going to stay that way no matter what happened during my time here. Nothing would stop me from going back to ThunderClan. I looked at Breezefall as he went to go talk with a young cat. Nothing could. After awhile Breezefall came up to me with the other feline he had been talking with. This cat was a smooth white and ginger colored she-cat with green eyes flashing with doubt.

"Gingerpaw, this is Hollybranch." The black tom looked straight at me with hardened eyes. I had to remember he was different around his clanmates. Only when he was alone could he be himself. "Hollybranch, this is Gingerpaw, my apprentice." I nodded to the pretty she-cat as she gulped and looked to Breezefall for comfort. He offered and gave none. "We're going on a hunting patrol with Hollybranch and another warrior so you better make nice with her or else ThunderClan will come and kill you." The dark warrior snapped and left us alone.

The frightened apprentice looked at me. She was shivering at the sight of me. Gingerpaw wasn't very confident in my opinion, but perhaps she shined in another light other than social skills. I offered her a polite smile, but instead of returning the favor she pinned her ears back and lowered to the floor in defeat. "There's no need to do that." I mewed softly. She looked at me through clouded eyes then shook her head. "Gingerpaw!" Breezefall yelled at his apprentice harshly. He padded up to us with another tom cat. This new warrior was brown with amber eyes glaring at me.

As Breezefall scolded the shivering apprentice the warrior looked me over with casted eyes. His amber eyes compared to Breezefall's were haunting and inspecting me. I sat up straight and looked at him directly in the eye. This cat was judging me so I might as well show him what a ThunderClan looks like up close. ThunderClan was tough, strong, and intelligent forest felines so I couldn't give him anything less. "Anyway, Antpelt, this is Hollybranch, the ThunderClan warrior that's staying with us until she's healed." Breezefall introduced us as the newly named Antpelt stopped his judgment for the time being.

"I hope you don't plan on staying forever." Antpelt hissed and started towards the entrance. "I wouldn't dream of it." I growled in reply, but he couldn't hear me. Breezefall trotted up towards the older warrior before taking the lead of the patrol. I padded after the two warriors with Gingerpaw behind me. We walked out of the camp with Breezefall in the lead. I sighed in the silence. There was something wrong with me.

This morning I was flirting with Breezefall and then there was that moment. My eyes shifted in discomfort. My promise to Kestrelwing about me not flirting was wrong. A shadow filled the inside of my heart because I broke my promise to the medicine cat. I should have been disappointed in myself for playing with Breezefall, but I just felt a peaceful presence over coming me. Green hues traveled up to the black tomcat in the lead. He carried a wistful air about him and powerful stance. Any she-cat could fall in love with him easily. Soon I would be going back ThunderClan.

Then again he was always on the edge with WindClan so no one could get to know him. What an awful trait to have. To be loyal, yet so reserved and guarded. Emerald eyes softened as they searched the ebony WindClan warrior. Kestrelwing had said that Breezefall could become a leader. The only way that could be true was if he had popularity and respected by his clanmates. Blinking, I remembered that the clan's were different. They must have some sort of ritual or a special way of choosing the next leader. Curiosity shimmered in my mind at the thought. Maybe I could ask Breezefall some time. Yes, that sounds good.

Gingerpaw's paw steps faltered as I continued to walk. Turning around I saw the apprentice shivering more than usual. "Gingerpaw?" I asked, not moving an inch. She didn't respond and looked to her left in fear. "Gingerpaw, can you smell something?" Breezefall came up to my side. Our pelts were barely touching, but I could feel tension running through our fur at connect. His apprentice looked back at him for a moment then back to the left. "It-It's…" The white she-cat took in a deep breath. "Riv-RiverClan." She squeaked and shook violently.

RiverClan? Those were the water warriors, right? Yes, I can barely remember the night I broke my legs, but their name stood out along with a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching my every move. In the time I had been thinking Antpelt had come up to the rest of us. "I say we warm the clan before we do anything." I heard myself saying. "If they bought those big cats again it's going to cause trouble and we can't let any more warriors die." Breezefall looked at me, a flare in his eyes. "There is no need to concern yourself in this matter." He glared at me before looking at Gingerpaw again. "How many warriors are there?" He asked softly. "About two or three." She said instantly.

"Gingerpaw, go back to the camp and tell Crowstar that we've gone to take care of the intruders." Breezefall ordered. Gingerpaw backed up at his order before nodding. "Wait," Hissed the brown tom standing next a ways off. "I agree with Hollybranch to tell you the truth." Antpelt glared at me then turned to the leader of the patrol. "Your apprentice isn't known for being anything. She's just a shivering mouse compared to Shroudedkit or Cloudedkit, so why should we trust her judgment?" He asked. Breezefall's fur bristled at that. "Don't undermine my apprentice when she stands before you and remember she is the best tracker in WindClan." The amber eyed tom beside me hissed. My eyes looked at Gingerpaw. Her eyes were shining with happiness and admiration towards her mentor. Antpelt was about to speak before going quiet.

"Hurry up Gingerpaw!" The warrior demanded. The apprentice bolted out of the area before anyone could blink. My friend turned back to Antpelt. "You are not leader of this patrol, so you get no say in what we do." The usual look in his soft amber eyes hardened meeting Antpelt's dark hues. The brown warrior bristled and tensed ready to attack. I looked nervously between the two warriors before trotting between the pair of toms. "Come on, you guys. Let's go take care of the intruders." I suggested, but they stood their ground. Their eyes never left their opponent. "If we have to take care of intruders we better get started." Antpelt hissed at the black warrior and grinned. I smiled lightly knowing that Breezefall would agree and this would be over with.

However the black warrior stood there glaring at Antpelt. I nudged my friend and he looked down at me for second to see the pleading gaze in my eye. "Fine." He growled giving Antpelt one last glance before leading the patrol. I waited for a second seeing Breezefall walk away from us. Like any cat I had the instinct to follow my patrol leader, but I stood there watching him go. Antpelt didn't follow him either and watched me look after Breezefall. "Don't go thinking you can steal Breezefall like Leafpool did with Crowstar. I won't allow that to happen even if I have to dirty my paws." Antpelt snarled, warning me to stay a safe distance from my friend. Was it so oblivious that I might have feelings for Breezefall? I would never pursue them. "I would never do that." I mewed solemnly to the tomcat before catching up with the ebony warrior.

Breezefall looked angry as he scented the air for the intruders. He pointed towards the left with his tail. His body lowered into a stalking position, I followed him, and Antpelt did the same. I smelled the air for RiverClan and a fishy scent came to my nose. My whiskers twitched at the fresh smell of water warriors. Then I saw one of them. The RiverClan warriors appeared powerful as water clang to their pelts and a lot bigger than WindClan. Breezefall gave me a glance and I pounced for the nearest RiverClan warrior. I made connect with the enemy warrior and we rolled on the dusty floor clawing for each other. I felt a bite go into my ear. I hissed in anger and stabbed the trooper's stomach. Before I could open its belly the warrior got to its feet. Without a thought I jumped up and bowled under the grey warrior to knock it off balance. The stone colored she-cat fell over its limbs flying up as it landed on its back. Twisting around I leapt onto the cat's form and reached for its throat. The feline under me froze believing that I would kill it.

"Get off of WindClan's territory or I will make sure you do." I snapped and then in a low whisper. "Dead or alive." Malice laced my voice. Lifting one of my front paws I clawed the warrior's shoulder and jumped off. The old she-cat got up, fleeing the scene of dishonorable conduct. "Reedwhisker, Frostwind they won this round, but we'll be back for more." She yelled. Her warriors chased after her saying her name. "We're coming Mistystar." I glared after the RiverClan felines before looking to how Breezefall and Antpelt faired against the other two. Antpelt had a cut on his shoulder and Breezefall appeared to be fine, but there was blood dripping off of his tail. They were both panting with me. "I guess WindClan showed them." I called to the pair. They said nothing, but Antpelt seemed pleased as his licked his chest fur. "We're going back to the camp. Crowstar will want to know what happened." Breezefall growled, once again taking the lead.

I wondered got him so mad. We just won a fight against the cats who won last time. Wasn't that good? Well, I thought so. Antpelt pelted after his clanmate and I followed the irritated warrior. My tail dragged in the dirt seeing Breezefall so maddened by something. I came to meet Antpelt's pace, falling in line beside him. He may not be so kind to me, but maybe he could answer my question. "What do you want?" He asked in a slightly lesser cruel tone. "I was wondering why Breezefall's so mad?" I questioned looking towards the ebony warrior foxlengths away. "What you said a while ago." He answered his voice going back to the mean way. "What did I say?" I said stunned a little. I hadn't said anything upsetting. "You said, I guess _WindClan_ showed them. He's disturbed by the fact you considered yourself a part of WindClan and so am I." Antpelt replied with the roll of his eyes.

"But I meant we showed them, not WindClan. That just makes it sound worse. Erm…" I meowed quickly trying to defend myself. "You're going back to ThunderClan once you recover your memories so don't make anymore while you stay with us." The brown warrior advised. Looking sheepishly at me, he mewed something odd. "Thank you for your fighting skills back there." He raised his head and quickened his pace. I smiled hearing the warrior thank me. He wasn't an enemy to me just a protective WindClan warrior.

**Chapter 10**

Finally the patrol made it back to the camp where there was a clan worried sick for their clanmates. A large grey-black tom stood on a rock looking down at his clan. He looked similar to Breezefall, so I could only guess this was Crowstar, his father. I stood glaring at the leader before noticing a speckle colored tom coming towards me with herbs. His green eyes filled with concern for me. I felt someone run into me. Looking down I saw Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit looking up at me with the same concern. A beautiful grey she-cat ran after the pair of kits worry staining her face. She licked my cheek and smiled at me. "We were worried about you, even Kestrelwing." Dewspots mewed looking back at the medicine that dropped the herbs next to Cloudedkit.

Kestrelwing took a leaf and chewed it. He'd have to apply that to my ear. "How was the battle?" Shroudedkit asked his body wiggling with excitement. His eyes widened with amusement, but then a paw was placed on his head. "Don't ask her questions like that. She probably wants some rest and food." Dewspots scolded her son. "Then we'll get her a hare from the prey pile. Come on, Cloudedkit." Shroudedkit ran off to a very small pile of animals with his sister trailing not far behind. "I'm fine really. I don't need any rest with most of your warriors in the medicine cat den. I can't allow WindClan to strive if I could help prevent it." I bent my head down for Kestrelwing to apply the herb to my ear. Dewspots smiled at my response. "And WindClan feels the same about you, so we have to protect you from yourself." Kestrelwing responded.

I looked over at the tom and smiled. For the first time in a long time I felt I had a place in one of the clans. "Hollybranch?" An ebony tom called my name through the crowd. Turning to where the sound was coming from I saw Breezefall in the middle of the crowd looking for me. "I better go help my kits get that hare." Dewspots excused her and Kestrelwing offered to help. They seemed to like it when Breezefall and I were alone despite what Kestrelwing said about not falling in love with the handsome deputy material tom. "There you are." Breezefall mewed coming up to me. He was still mad about what I said. "Crowstar would like a word with the patrol later." He mewed then took a step to leave. "Breezefall," I began. "What I said before…I didn't mean it in the way you thought." I explained. With his back turned to me, he nodded the left for the crowd again.

Sighing at his stubbornness I saw Dewspots coming over with a mouse in maw and the kits trailing behind. She dropped the prey next to me. "Thanks." I mumbled. My mood had been soured by Breezefall. "I must head back to my kits now." Dewspots mewed and pushed Cloudedkit and Shroudedkit towards the nursery. "But we want to stay with Hollybranch. She'll be lonely if we leave." Shroudedkit piped up facing his mother. His mother said nothing then looked at Cloudedkit. The little she-kit looked at her brother, who was pleading her with his eyes, then turned back to her mother. "Can we please stay?" Cloudedkit asked. Even though the grey and white she-kit didn't like me, she loved her brother. That was a good trait to hold in a kit. Dewspots looked to me and I nodded. If the kits wanted to stay it would cause me no trouble. "Okay then, but remember to come back once Hollybranch is tired of you two." Dewspots left with that. Shroudedkit turned in my direction while Cloudedkit looked off to the side.

"What was it like? I wish I would have been there. Gingerpaw sounded scared, but I could have taken those RiverClanners." The tom bared his teeth and his claws scraped the ground. "Of course, you could." I smiled, amusing the kit. He was a dreamer. The mostly grey tabby kit went into a low crouch and stalked a short distance before lashing a paw out on Cloudedkit. His sister jumped up before his paw could make connect. She turned to face her brother with a smile on her face. Cloudedkit was smaller than her sibling, but she was able to deliver agile movements to his bold statements. They fought for a short while before Cloudedkit pinned her brother down. "You always win." Shroudedkit whined. "That's because I'm better than you." She teased then noticed me staring at her. The innocent kitten looked away and sat down a tail length off, her back turned to me. She'd come around, I hoped. I started to eat up my mouse.

"You didn't answer my question, Hollybranch. What was it like?" Shroudedkit asked for the third time today. "Well, we faced RiverClan as you know. We came up from behind the enemy and pounced. I was on the ground attacking a grey warrior then when I about to cut her belly open, she jumped up. In the same second I got to my feet, knocked her over, and won the battle." Shroudedkit's eyes sparkled with fascination. Even Cloudedkit turned in my direction. "Her name was Mistystar if I'm right…" I mewed. "You beat a leader?" Shroudedkit asked. I nodded my head. At that he bounced up and to rumble on. "I can't believe. A cat I know beat a leader and leaders are like impossible to defeat. That's I want to be a leader." Shroudedkit looked at me with huge eyes. "You have to train me, Hollybranch. Then I can beat up Crowstar for being so grumpy." I let a chuckle hearing him say that. From what I remember, Crowstar was a strong tom, but he was rude and inconsiderate to his clan and family. "I don't think your clan would allow that." I mewed reminding the kit that he couldn't. "Oh, but, it would cheer him up." The kitten whined. I just smiled and he smiled too as if he got the joke. Shroudedkit was very likable. Cloudedkit however was reserved and thoughtful; it must be a balanced relationship between the pair. He was the push and she was the pull.

"Shroudedkit, Cloudedkit, I have to take Hollybranch to meet Crowstar now." Mewed Antpelt in a caring voice. He must have been watching us because there was a flicker of laughter behind his hard amber pools. "We'll see you later, Hollybranch." Shroudedkit called then walked over to his sister. They ran off, but not back to the nursery like their mother asked. _Kits. _I thought rolling my eyes at the siblings bounding off to cause trouble. I turned over to see Antepelt waiting me to come along. "I'm coming." I murmured, biting into the last piece of prey. "What do I do with this?" I asked, pointing to the leftovers. "One of the apprentices will get it." Antpelt replied, his rude voice back into play. I got up and followed the brown warrior towards a den. This den was different than the others. It was small and couldn't easily be seen by invaders. It would be the perfect place to hide an important cat. This must have been the leader's den. Although, I didn't like how secluded the leader was. I shrugged it off, reminding that all clans were different. WindClan's laws were different from ThunderClan's. But I couldn't really remember any about the codes of conduct in my own clan. That wasn't good. I'd remember in time though and if I didn't I'd stay here in WindClan forever… Antpelt entered the den where Crowstar awaited. Feeling nervous I smelled the air for anyone else in the den. Breezefall's scent came through showing he was in there waiting. My nerves relaxed slightly at the thought. Taking a deep breath I entered the lion's den.

Adjusting to the dark light, I noticed Antpelt off to the left, his body stiff. Breezefall had the same form, but in the center facing another feline. Antpelt's pointed for me to go to Breezefall's right side. I complied with the demands and stood rigid a few mouse lengths away from the black tom. That's when I got my first good look at WindClan's leader. He was a small grey-black warrior with light blue eyes. Crowstar was cold, reserved, and debating from the way his eyes shifted between me, Breezefall, and Antpelt. "Breezefall," Even his voice was a chilling north wind as he addressed his _son_. "You were leader of the patrol, so tell me what made you attack the RiverClan invaders. You should have threatened them and if they didn't get off our land, you should have attacked. Don't cause any more unnecessary actions to hurt WindClan." Blue eyes glared at Breezefall's amber pools. My eyes traced over Breezefall as the leader said those words. He seemed to be hurt by how he looked away from Crowstar's glare for a moment.

"I will be better next time, Crowstar." Breezefall commented. I tilted my head. Where did that come from? Breezefall challenged authority figures, he didn't agree with them. Half-stunned I hadn't noticed Crowstar looking between myself and Breezefall. Suddenly I realized that I had moved closer to the ebony warrior so our pelts were touching. It was so easy to comfort someone, but Breezefall was from WindClan, so I couldn't. I shifted away too quickly and Antpelt glared over Breezefall at me. His eyes were accusing me of loving Breezefall like every other WindClan cat when I didn't. Sure I liked Breezefall-I could admit that much-, but to love him was impossible. That could never be. I turned to face Crowstar, but he had moved on to question Antpelt. That left me to ponder.

Comforting came so easily me, that I couldn't stop it even when I was in WindClan's camp. To me it was a second nature, but to these cats I was the enemy warrior who helped out the clan in a battle. I tensed thinking that. I didn't want them to think of me like that because I liked the cats that I knew even the mouse bile Antpelt. They made me feel like I was a part of something bigger than myself- No. I was a part of a clan-or what a clan should feel like- that's what I felt like. From laughing with Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit, to patrolling with some cats, learning about Dewspots other three kittens, and-I gulped. Even running out with Breezefall this morning had been a clan thing and that moment we shared...

"Hollybranch," I was addressed in a cool voice. I turned my head towards Crowstar in that instant. "What did you think of Breezefall's plan?" He asked. I met his eyes, never looking back. "I thought we should have headed back to the camp and got a few more warriors. RiverClan has those big cats, so we couldn't stand a chance with just the three of us." I replied. He glared at me. "So you would have risked more warriors to save your behind?" He further questioned. "Well, no, but it would have been safer than three warriors." I said. "But you still would have risked my warriors when WindClan has so few to work with. You, ThunderClan cats don't know anything." Crowstar hissed. A flame blazed in my heart deep, deep down. "We know more than you and your formalities." I growled glaring right back at the ebony leader. "Good-bye, Crowstar. It was a pleasure to see you again." The brown warrior mewed with a bow. This was ridiculous to have cats bowing like that. Antpelt shoved me out of the den at that moment before I could strike Crowstar or he could claw me.

"Don't disrespect Crowstar like that again." Antpelt ordered once we were out of ear shot. Breezefall was still in there with his vile father. "He said ThunderClan was brainless." I snapped. "Then let him." Antpelt hissed back and padded off to some other warrior before I could start it up again. I charged past warriors and to the medicine cat den. Kestrelwing was there tending to some of the wounded warriors. "I want to help, so tell me what to do." I demanded Kestrelwing who was pressing cobwebs to a tom. "Of course, Hollybranch. Come over here and pressed these cobwebs to Falseeye. His wound keeps getting infected, so I'm tearing up the infection and allowing for the pus to be soaked up with cobwebs." He mewed as I came over. This would help calm my nerves as long as no made it worse. I moved my paw next to Kestrelwing's before he took his paw away from his fellow clanmate. "I'll get you more cobwebs." The medicine cat explained and left to the shadows of the den. Applying pressure to the wound I let the warrior wince. He must have been in real pain.

How could Crowstar be so insulting? When he insulted ThunderClan in front of her face she wasn't going to lie down and let him. Besides he had a kit in my clan, so when he said that he was insulting Jayfeather, her family. Lashing my tail I saw Falseeye staring up at me. One eye was focused on me, but the other was shifting away. That was creepy. "You seem mad, young one." The tom reasoned his left eye drifting. "I am." I growled. "Why?" He asked simply. "I was insulted by Crowstar." Falseeye nodded his head. "Crowstar is allowed to say whatever he likes because he's leader. The young warriors, such as you, are to respect his thoughts, but senior warriors, like me, are suppose to challenge him. That's how WindClan has always been. Don't blame yourself for not knowing and remember to say nothing against Crowstar." Falseeye advised me. Instead of trying to understand, I glared at Falseeye. WindClan was so very different from ThunderClan. In ThunderClan any cat could speak up against Firestar's ruling.

Falseeye shrugged and rested his head down.

**Chapter 11**

Another quarter moon passed uneventful. I hadn't seen Breezefall because he was going on dawn patrols and besides I wanted to avoid him too. Usually I helped Kestrelwing in the medicine cat den caring for Falseeye and other wounded cats. Most of the wounded didn't like that I was helping, but Kestrelwing practically forced them to let me. He had enough in his paws, so he needed my help. Falseeye gladly accepted my help, though which was a relief. He liked to talk about his family a lot and how things went on in the days before the Journey to the lake. I had learned a bunch from hearing him, but he wouldn't explain any more of WindClan traditions when I asked. WindClan was a very secret clan with their culture. But I did learn their deputy had died in the battle with RiverClan and they hadn't gotten a new one. It was odd to me, but Falseeye said I would see soon enough. Other times I spent time with Dewspots and her kits in the nursery. Dewspots was my best friend in WindClan, whose friendship just came so easily. I was also beginning to know another queen by the name of Dawnstripe. Dawnstripe was a ginger tabby who was mates with Owlwhisker. Owlwhisker was happy to see I was here despite what his buddies said. Also, the more I got to know WindClan, the more I remembered and recovered.

As I lay there by the entrance to camp, I sighed. Other than Crowstar being in total control of his young warriors WindClan was a gentle clan. They had a place where Crowstar would summon meetings called the Tall Limb. Tall Limb was a tree with a twisted thick branch poking out to the side. There also happened to be a boulder a tail length under the branch. I hadn't heard Crowstar gathering a meeting yet, but it would be a grand sight. Then I saw Crowstar crawl out of his den. Sometimes he would come out of his den to go on patrols, but he rarely spoke unless to the senior warriors. But the moon patrol was already off, so what was he doing? That's when I saw him jump up to Tall Limb. My eyes widened seeing him. He looked strong and determined like a brand new leader. "Cats able to protect StarClan's realm, gather under the Tall Limb." Crowstar called out. This message was way more unique than ThunderClan's.

Warriors came out in front of the gathering place. I padded up next to Antpelt to see if there was anything special I had to do at this meeting. "Nope just listen to Crowstar." The brown tom ordered then hissed, "Get away from me." I complied with his demand because I had just seen Dawnstripe come out of the nursery with Dewspots not far behind. I walked over to the pair of queens sitting off to the side. They both smiled seeing me and I sat down next to Dawnstripe. "What is this about?" I asked looking to Dawnstripe. Dawnstripe knew basically everything that went on in the clan, so you could say she was a short gossip. "I'm not quite sure…" She mumbled. "But I heard from Tornear that this has something to do with the recent prey loss. He said dogs were seen on out-skirts of our territory." She reported with her blue eyes sparking. "I don't think so." Dewspots mewed looking up at Crowstar with fixed eyes. "Crowstar would be tense if that was it. Maybe it's about who's going to the Gathering next quarter moon." He continued. "Maybe…" I trailed off.

Breezefall had entered the camp at that point with Gingerpaw padding behind him. He turned in my direction and we made eye-contact for a split second before I lifted my nose in the air. His fur ruffled and walked into the crowd of warriors. "As you all know, RiverClan stole Sedgeleaf from this a moon ago, but now it is time for us start the Trial of Claws." Crowstar mewed. There was a cheer at the words, 'Trial of Claws'. What in StarClan was that? Dawnstripe saw my confusion and a sly smile appeared on her lips. "You'll like this very much, Hollybranch." The ginger tabby purred. I looked to Dewspots for an answer, but she said nothing and looked among the crowd. "Kestrelwing, come up here and tell us, who is to enter." Crowstar mewed making room for the speckled medicine cat to join him.

Kestrelwing jumped up to the branch then looked over his clan. "StarClan has sent me some dreams for the Trial of Claws. The first was a dream of a shadow rising up in the form of heather. The second was an owl flying over our moorland, and then a rose thorn was keeping the river water from entering our territory, and a snowflake falling to our camp. Finally I saw an omen today as a breeze carried a piece of grass down safely to the outside of our territory." He took a deep breath. "The following cats are to step forward: Heathershadow, Owlwhisker, Roseclaw, Snowdrift, and Breezefall." I blinked realizing what this was. Those were the choices for the new deputy, but…How the new true deputy decided? That confounded me, but for now I would wait. The five cats stepped forward and faced their clan. Every warrior of the group looked proud. Breezefall was cold as ever though looking reserved.

"WindClan decide on one of these cats to leave the Trial of Claws and never have a chance to enter again." Crowstar demanded. Would I get a vote? Probably not, but I could vote in my head. Roseclaw was a grey tabby she-cat who looked deadly and resourceful and Snowdrift was white she-cat with grey eyes. She looked intelligent and soft, but there was a strength surrounding her. The rest of them I wanted to stay in. Kestrelwing had said Breezefall was a hopeful to become the next deputy. Heathershadow was confident and distant and then Owlwhisker was perky and likable. Any of those three would be perfect.

"I think I'll vote for Roseclaw." Dawnstripe mewed to Dewspots and me. "Yes, Roseclaw has been showing off her skills lately trying to hint at her position in the next Trial of Claws. She's would kill cats to be deputy." Dewspots replied and nodded slightly. "I'll vote for her as well." I looked at the two. From the sounds of it Roseclaw was deadly, so I guess my decision was made. "Dawnstripe?" The cruel voice asked. "Roseclaw." She voted. "And Dewspots?" Crowstar asked the other queen. "Roseclaw." The grey queen mewed. Then the leader looked at me for an answer. "And you, Hollybranch?" He questioned.

Everyone looked in my direction in surprise. This must be some sort of test. I couldn't vote for Roseclaw in fear of following others, so I would have to go with, "Snowdrift." Crowstar seemed pleased and continued to question the votes. From what I heard, Snowdrift was out of the competition by my one single vote and Roseclaw had gone through. The white she-cat stepped back into the crowd. I had an impulse to explain myself, but she made my job easier by coming over to the three of us. "Thank you, Hollybranch." Snowdrift mewed as she sat down next to me. I tilted my head. "I didn't want to be deputy because of how I am." I tilted my head further. "I like to break the rules." She whispered to me.

"Then here are the warriors to follow through the Trial of Claws. Heathershadow, Roseclaw, Owlwhisker, and _Breezefall._" Crowstar's voice filled with malice saying his son's name. "Prepare yourselves for tomorrow's first task. This meeting is over." Crowstar jumped down from his perch and Kestrelwing followed the leader back to his den. The clan started to cheer for their favorites. "Breezefall! Breezefall! Breezefall!" I cried out into the cheers. Dawnstripe was calling Owlwhisker's name and Dewspots was screaming for Heathershadow. We all grinned at each other, even Snowdrift, who had been cheering for Owlwhisker. It was comforting to know I had friends here and we could agree to disagree on who should be deputy. My green hues turned to see Breezefall surrounded by a few warriors. Although he looked angry, there was a shimmer of glee in his amber eyes.

"I better go see to Owlwhisker. I can't let him get a big head when the trial has only begun." Dawnstripe purred to us and left. "I should go with her." Snowdrift mewed thoughtfully, and then looked between Dewspots and me. "I hope we can talk sometime." She offered hopefully. "Sure." I replied and with that the white she-cat left. Dewspots padded off to give her support to Heathershadow leaving me to watch Breezefall again. His crowd appeared to have died down, so I walked right on over the ebony warrior and bounce in my step. I hadn't spoken to him for a while, but I should now.

"Hey," I greeted stopping face to face with Breezefall. "Hey," He responded dully. "Congratulations on the Trial of Claws, I guess." I looked down feeling shy around him all of a sudden. "Well, I better get going." I mewed and turned around. "Before you go I want to ask you something." Breezefall mewed. I turned around to face him. There was courage in his eyes at that moment. "The Trial of Claws warriors always have a running-mate that is generally of the opposite gender, so I was wondering if you'd like to be mine." He asked. I wanted to nod instantly, but I had no idea what a running-mate was. "What is it?" I mewed. "A running-mate is a… friend of the cat in the Trial. They support them and keep them sane during some of the tasks." He answered. "Yes, I would like that." I said dreamily. "Well, I better get back to medicine cat den. I'm pretty tired." I yawned, but before I could turn around Breezefall stopped me.

"Crowstar has shown that you are part of the clan until you go back, so you have to sleep out here with the clan." Breezefall commented. I felt slightly uncomfortable. Every WindClan warrior had a spot under the stars, but if I slept out here I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. It would be too weird since I had no one to sleep beside. "You can sleep next to me." He offered suddenly. "That would be nice. Thanks, Breezefall." I mewed. He led me to a dark corner of the camp where no one would be able to see us. Everyone else had started to make their way to sleep. Part of me got use to the fact that we had to hide our friendship because so many cats believed that we were going to fall in love. Breezefall settled down and I lay down to the right of him, so no one would see me.

"Good night." I mewed. A chilly wind swept past the place we were laying and I shifted closer to him for warmth. "Good night, Hollybranch." Breezefall meowed, resting his head on my back. We had forgiven each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry for the update being so long. HAHA I don't have any readers, so never mind.)**

**Chapter 12**

"Wake up." Breezefall mewed in a whisper. "Give me five more minutes." I grumbled with my eyes shut. Then I felt Breezefall applying pressure to my flank and I rolled over. I looked up to see a handsome face above me. "Fine, but I get to go on a patrol today." I mewed. Yawning, I explained, "I can't stand another day working with Kestrelwing in the medicine cat den. When I was a medicine cat apprentice I messed up all the time, so I don't want to hurt any of WindClan." He nodded. "You can come on the dawn patrol with me and Gingerpaw. She won't mind." The trooper mewed, looking down at me. "Okay, then I'll get off my back." I said, getting to my feet. Sleepily I looked up at the distant horizon. The sun still wasn't even touching the horizon, but I could tell it would peak out any second now.

Everyone at the camp was still sleeping. It wasn't a surprise to me that Breezefall had made me wake up so soon. He was still a bit touchy about our friendship. I didn't mind as much as I had days ago. This gave our friendship a secret ingredient of mystery and uncertainty. All I could say is that it was better than anything in ThunderClan. That little thrill you got when you're almost caught together alone beat patrolling with Lionblaze and Cinderheart any day. Then there were even the little things about WindClan that I loved. How this one brown tabby she-cat would sit on the edge of the camp waiting to be picked up by her mate every day so they could adventure. Falseeye had a ritual to visit the elders every day. Like any elders they were grumpy and mean to the apprentices. It was goofy when Thymepaw took care of them though. Thymepaw was a happy go lucky apprentice, who was always being picked on by the elders and she would just reply, "I hope I'm this happy when I become an elder." I shared a good laugh with her just the other day before the Trial of Claws meeting occurred.

"Wait, What about the Trial of Claws, Breezefall? We can't have you be late for the first task." I mewed urgently. He turned around to look at me. "The tasks are usually at mid day, so we'll be back by then." The ebony warrior said, arching his back. I let out a sigh of relief. "Good. We should try to get back early. You have no idea what this task could be and you need to rest." I mewed. "Relax, Hollybranch." Breezefall said to me, breathing air into my face before licking his paw. "You don't need to go all running-mate on me before the first task." He reminded me of my job. "But," I whimpered. From what I gathered the Trial of Claws was a set of tasks that helped choose a deputy. I wanted him to win because I knew he would be a fine leader for WindClan. "I said relax, so relax. I know how to handle myself. I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't." He mewed with a chuckle. _But, I want to help you no matter the cost. _My dark green pools flashed. Amber eyes turned from carefree to worry as he looked at me. _You could be a great leader._ That was my last thought before I felt Breezefall touch my nose and stare deeply into my eyes.

A shiver ran down my body at his sweet touch. His eyes were so intense, determined, and in one way or another kind of loving. I loved his eyes and how he made me feel so protected, yet still so strong on my own. He had been so kind to me when he didn't have to, but he was during my stay. The only way I could restore his protection was to give him mine. I would help this tom for as long as I could. Just as he touched his nose to mine, he left. We held each other's gaze for a short while before he said, "I should get Gingerpaw." He walked away from me standing there, waiting.

Before I knew it he had Gingerpaw padding up beside him. She was smiling and talking with Breezefall, but then she saw me and her smile disappear. I hadn't offended Gingerpaw in anyway, so I didn't get it. Why didn't Breezefall's apprentice like me? I wasn't going to steal Breezefall away from his clan like Kestrelwing and Antpelt thought. My fur bristled in annoyance at the thought of dislike and the idea of stealing Breezefall away. Not everyone had to like me, but I did believe there should a reason behind it. I met Gingerpaw's eyes and her green hues shifted towards Breezefall for console. He just turned towards her with dark eyes then padded towards the entrance of camp without a word. Still looking at Gingerpaw I noticed how her eyes softened and sparks of affection for Breezefall.

A pang of envy crept into my heart. She was a spineless apprentice who couldn't even speak, but she liked Breezefall? Gingerpaw didn't have the nerve to even pursue her interest for him. I had nothing to worry about from her… Right? My eyes widened at thinking these things. I wasn't completely sure I liked Breezefall-Yes, I did. I adored him. Unlike Gingerpaw I wasn't allowed to have these feelings for the handsome tom, but they had come like a butterfly landing flying into the wind. It was natural. I was the last to follow after Breezefall.

The dawn patrol was a dull, disappointing event. Gingerpaw had her face up in Breezefall's face while I stalked behind nearly three foxlengths away. From what it appeared to be she was very loud when she was alone with her mentor, so I felt a protective gene kick me. I wanted Breezefall to notice me more than that white and ginger she-cat. Gingerpaw was beautiful with her sleek fur and soft, doe-like green eyes. I had black fur with green leaf eyes, so I wasn't much considering Gingerpaw. Honeyfern came to mind as I thought about it. She had always been chasing after Berrynose, but he refused her every chance he got. I half giggled thinking about her small hints of love. Would I be that silly over someone someday? Then I shook my head. I didn't want a mate or kits, I wanted to be leader. Of course, I could adore Breezefall, but nothing would come from it.

Finally we came back to camp where Breezefall demanded Gingerpaw to clean out the elders' den with Thymepaw. He reported back to Crowstar and I went over to the nursery to go hang out with my friends and their kits. Right before I went into the nursery, Snowdrift padded up to me. Yesterday she was the cat who lost her chances to deputy all because of my one vote. The white warrior had forgiven me, but I still felt remorse as she came up to me. "Would you mind if I joined you in the nursery?" They grey eyed warrior asked. "Sure." I mewed slowly then padded in to see Dewspots watching her three sickly kits with a defeated look. My eyes flashed onto Tripkit, Nuggetkit, and Coldkit. Their bodies were too still to be alive. It had finally happened. They died today and I was gone with Breezefall, pondering over my feelings. Dawnstripe had taken Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit out of the nursery by the looks of it. Kestrelwing was her as well. I padded over to the grey tabby queen as her eyes clouded. "They're gone. My babies are gone. I knew it was coming, but why so soon? Why?" She muttered. "Why?" She began to say over and over.

I looked to Kestrelwing, who was looking the queen's ears to comfort her. "You still have Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit." He mewed calmly to the distressed she-cat. "Who says they won't die?" Dewspots asked, her tail running over Tripkit, the one who looked look Harespring. "Dewspots, they are strong, they won't die." I reasoned with her. "They'll die too sooner or later." The green eyed she-cat mewed. I rested myself right in front of her as she traced her tail over Coldkit who had her father's eyes. Before she could run her tail over Nuggetkit I put my paw on her tail. She froze and looked up at me. Her eyes were more painful than anything I had ever seen. Tears were running down her face and her nose was running from crying.

"You said yourself that you'd rather know that they died so you could make their lives the best. During that time you put on a smile for their benefit. You did that out of selflessness and your love for them. But now, look at you: Crying over their dead bodies when they've all ready gone to StarClan." I mewed looking her straight in the eye. "Coldkit, Tripkit, and Nuggetkit wouldn't want that for you now. They loved you like you loved them, but you can do nothing now." I heard myself speak then in a whisper. "Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit still need you, so don't give up." Dewspots looked at me with soft eyes before they hardened. "Get out of here. Don't you dare speak to me about how to be about this. You're never going to understand this pain. Get. Out. Now." She growled. Kestrelwing looked at me, wondering what I was going to do.

"I may not understand your pain, but at least I wouldn't give up so easily on my other kits." I hissed and left the nursery. My fur bristled in anger. She had no idea what I had gone, so she had no right to say I didn't know what type of pain she was going through. I had lost my father when he betrayed the clan and when my mother died from battle wounds when RiverClan attacked us. Then how I lost Sol. Sol, the tortoiseshell tom who predicted the eclipse, I had loved him like a she-cat should love a tom. I never admitted my love for him because I wanted to be leader and it would only be a distraction to me and my goal. Besides he was a heretic and I followed the code like honey. But he died under my claw because of my will to protect the Warrior Code. Memories flooded my mind of bringing ShadowClan back, Sol, and everything else up to the point I went into battle with these huge cats. After a moon, I got my memories back, which meant I could go back to ThunderClan.

ThunderClan… It seemed so distant to me now, but I still felt the need to climb up a tree or hunt a squirrel. They were my clan and I could finally go back to them. A hole of disappointment filled my heart. I had gotten used to waking up to hear Kestrelwing messing with the herbs and the scents that would follow, my visits to see Dawnstripe, Dewspots, and their kits, Falseeye telling me things about WindClan, Thymepaw taking care of the elders' den, Antpelt's firm guide on how to act, and patrols with every WindClan warrior.

Then that time when Breezefall and I went out alone. It was natural and fun, even magical. The way he would make me feel safe, yet I could still hold my own whenever he licked my cheek, touched my nose, or look deep into my eyes with those intense amber eyes… I closed my eyes and remembered how his eyes looked. They were determined, strong, and a fire lit up in them whenever we were alone. He showed his true self only to me and shared secrets with me. Yes, he tried to hide the fact that we were friends, but everyone knew. WindClan knew, they warned us against it, and some like Dewspots encouraged it. It was wrong to like Breezefall, but it just happened. Then last night when he was entered the Trial of Claws and I became his running-mate. I would have to hide that I remembered everything until the Trial was over. There was no way I could leave him running-mateless.

"Hollybranch," A feminine voice mewed. Opening my eyes, I turned around to see Snowdrift looking at me through worried eyes. "I don't know Dewspots personally, but I know you do, so I'm sorry for her loss. It's impossible to image what she's going through, but what you said back there…I agree with you. She shouldn't give up on her living kits just because more than half of her litter died. They need a mother, who loves them, not a bunch of dead kits." The white warrior said. I nodded. "Thanks, I just hope once Dewspots through with her depression she'll see it that way too." I sighed then looked to the sky. It was about the end of sun high now. The first task would be given out soon. "I have to go find Breezefall. I'm his running-mate and I can't be late for the first task." I mewed. Her grey eyes looked shocked, but I left before I could ask her what was wrong.

My eyes searched the camp for my friend. The only cats in the clearing was a pair of apprentices attacking a piece of grass, a warrior laying out in the sun, and that brown tabby she-cat waiting for her mate to show up. She seemed excited about something. Last time I talked with Thymepaw, I had learned that the tabby's name was Silentwhisper and she was mute, so she wasn't allowed to go out alone. But she had found love in a kind tom by the name of Tallwind. Tallwind showed her how to alert the clan in time for a crisis and other such things. It reminded me of Cloudtail and Brightheart a bit. My heart tightened thinking about my fallen kin. Cloudtail had died in the recent battle with RiverClan and Brightheart died a while ago. I watched a moment longer for Tallwind to come and he did right on time. He often patrolled in the afternoon patrol. I smiled slightly, seeing Silentwhisper lick his cheek in greeting and Tailwind's blue eyes sparkle seeing his mate. They left and I continued my search for Breezefall.

I walked into the medicine cat den after awhile and there he was waiting for Kestrelwing along with Heathershadow. My fur bristled seeing the pale tabby so close to Breezefall. "Hello Breezefall," I looked at him then turned to Heathershadow. "Heathershadow." I half growled. Her purple tinted eyes turned to me with sadness. "Nice to see you too, Hollybranch." She mewed. "Congratulations on healing so fast. It's amazing to think it only took you a moon to heal fully." The she-cat added trying to be friendly. I glared at her. The medicine cat trotted over to us with two bundles of herbs. "Here's strength herbs for whatever this task asks for." Kestrelwing mewed after dropping two piles of leaves. The two warriors gulped the herbs down. Breezefall padded out of the den without so much as a word to me, but he did look doubtful.

"I think we should talk." Heathershadow mewed. Her pale form trotted over to me. "The last time we talked we didn't handle things too well and I want to explain myself in case you got the wrong idea about me and-" She looked over at Kestrelwing then to see if he was listening. "Lionblaze." She whispered. "Let's get out of here." The tabby mewed and touched my shoulder with her tail. I followed her out of the medicine cat den. I knew that Lionblaze and she didn't have a relationship any more, but to stay it meant I had to listen.

We padded towards a remote part of the camp clearing to talk. She sat down and I sat down a tail length away. "Okay, so Lionblaze and I were only apprentices when we fell in love so it was foolish. It means nothing now nor will it ever. The last time we actually spoke one on one was when the eclipse happened." Her eyes clouded over in pain remembering the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan and our allies. I nodded for her to continue. "We weren't on the best of terms then and we still aren't so you have nothing to worry about." She sighed and looked over at me in question. "I get it. You guys were foolish apprentices and you left it at that." I meowed. "Luckily you have Breezefall now, right?" I couldn't resist asking about that. Breezefall had said that they were only friends, but they seemed too close to be just friends. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on… Heathershadow began to crack up, her whole body was radiating with laughter. I tapped my paw impatiently as I waited for her to come to her senses.

"Okay," The pale feline breathed in trying to calm her nerves. "Okay. Me and Breezefall? That's too funny." She let out one last laugh, before she looked in my direction again. "There's no part of me that loves him like that and the same goes for him. We're friends, nothing more or less." Heathershadow reassured me. I narrowed my eyes. "I swear to StarClan." She tried again. I sighed and reluctantly nodded. There was an awkward silence before I heard Crowstar called for the cat's to come to Tall Limb. Heathershadow muttered a good-bye and padded up the boulder under the Tall Limb.

I found Dawnstripe in the thick of the crowd looking up at Owlwhisker. That she-cat's devotion to Owlwhisker put other mate's love to shame unless you count Silentwhisper and Tallwind. Smiling at my friend, I looked around the clan. Everyone was in their usual spot besides the four competitors and Dewspots was sitting next to Kestrelwing leaning her body on his. I pitied my friend, but made no attempt to talk with her. Time could heal all wounds, right? If that was the case, Dewspots may take moons.

"Before I tell you the first task, I want each cat's running mate to stand beside them." Crowstar's cool voice poured out. I walked towards Breezefall with my head held high. I leapt onto the boulder and stood beside the ebony warrior. He seemed nervous as his eyes shifted slowly over the other running-mates. My emerald eyes followed his amber hues. Heathershadow had picked Shadowriver, a reserved tom who padded after her night and day, then Roseclaw had decided her mate, Twistedfoot, and Owlwhisker chose Dawnstripe. Now I know why he is. The running-mates weren't just warriors of the opposite gender, but actually the competitors' mate or what possibly could be. I didn't know whether to be angry or glad. I felt WindClan's eyes turn to me and Breezefall. My pelt felt as if it was on fire with their stare. I lifted my head a bit higher. Let those cats look because Breezefall and I have nothing to be ashamed of. We're only friends despite my recent affection for him. I grimaced.

Crowstar looked between Breezefall and me and just nodded. He was disappointed in Breezefall's choice because of what it meant. His eyes closed then spoke to his clan again. "A running-mate is the competitor's mate or what maybe in the future, but Breezefall has chosen an outsider. We can only shake our heads at his choice and hope Hollybranch proves herself." Crowstar sighed and continued. "The first task will be to chase the dogs recently spotted on our territory away. There are five dogs meaning you have to get one off each and whoever gets two off is the winner. Remember to get this task done by moonhigh. Now be off and don't team up, or else you will be disqualified." His blue hues glowed with anger and then he jumped off the branch. Nightcloud padded behind him as he walked back to his den. She looked worried from the way she watched Breezefall.

I felt Breezefall shift next me before he said, "We must be gone. The others are already off." I nodded and leapt to the ground. My friend came down beside me. This was Breezefall's trial and clan, so I wouldn't take the lead, no matter how much I wanted to. He ran off into the moorland with me at his side, matching his every stride. After a while he stopped and smelled the air. I wasn't actually sure what we were doing so far deep in the territory, but if Breezefall bought me here, we'd be fine.

"Make yourself useful and look around to make sure no one followed us." He snapped. A low growl come from my maw. I would not be ordered around every waking minute. If he wanted to have me as his running-mate then he would have to learn that. "I won't be ordered, but I will do this." I stated then checked the area for other felines. Scenting the air, I closed my eyes. There was a rabbit hopping around upwind, the casual stream water smell, and a sickening odor a far distance away, but no cats that I could recognize. I nodded my acceptance. Instead of trusting my judgment Breezefall checked my area again. My fur bristled in irritation.

"It's good, but there's a dog coming this way." He mewed and gave a sigh. So that was the scent I smelled, a dog. It would make sense. "At the rate this dog is going its pretty fast, so it won't be one of these yappy dogs." He reasoned. "The dog is far into our territory…" He whispered. Firestar had done this before in the old forest so I could offer my knowledge. "We'll have to lead it out before we chase it." The ebony warrior mewed and looked at me. "There's only two of us and this is a competition we have to do together, so we'll have to stay two steps ahead of it." Breezefall mewed. "Mark that branch over there." He ordered.

"What? No. You will not command me like a young warrior. We are supposed to be working together in mental and physical and just one or the other." I hissed and glared at him. He glared back. "We don't have time for this. I'll do it myself." He broke my gaze and marked the branch. I padded ahead not caring to see him mark a branch.

If we were so deep in WindClan territory that meant the other dogs were closer to the borders. Wouldn't those dogs be easier? Hmmmmm… But we got this dog and if can hurry this up then we could quickly get the second one done. Yes, now I saw Breezefall's logic. That's why he wanted to lead the dog not instead of chase it. It would cost us too much of our energy. I smiled. He would be a great deputy for the clan. A sense of warmth came from my heart thinking that.

Breezefall would be a great deputy, and then become the leader. The snotty nosed apprentice I once knew had changed. He was smarter than before, yet he was still that arrogant tom I had come to know as my friend. The warmth in my heart swelled thinking of how he had grown through the moons to become such a noble warrior. "What's with the doe eyes?" I heard his voice. Because I was thinking about you and how you have changed. I blushed looking at Breezefall. "Nothing." I muttered. He shrugged and let it go. Good then we would never have to talk about my feelings.

"You must be wondering why I chose you for my running-mate. When Crowstar said that running-mates were just mates of the warriors, he was telling a lie. Cats in the Trial usually take their mates, but it is acceptable to take your…Best friend, too." His amber eyes shifted down, but my heart soared. I was his best friend. "Really?" I asked him, facing him. Breezefall didn't look up at me for a time and I gave up. We walked in silence, marking items for the dog to follow every few minutes.

The dog howled once we were close to the border. Something ran across my cheek. Someone licked me. I turned to the direction of the licker and I saw Breezefall sitting down. His amber eyes were watching me for a time. My emerald hues looked into his intense eyes. They were bold, mysterious, even loving, but they held concern. I stood, he sat, but before I knew it I was creeping towards him. I never left his gaze and him to mine. "Stay safe." Breezefall ordered. This time I would comply with his ruling. He rested his head on my head. I closed my eyes.

For this one second of peace and total understanding, we were the only ones in WindClan. Breezefall and I were so natural around each other. No one could touch our real selves, but us. We were the only warriors…

The dog barked seeing us. I opened my eyes in shock and jumped away from the dark tom. That couldn't happen again. If the dog could find us then another feline could. Seven more days and I would be back to ThunderClan. Then Breezefall and I would go back to our normal lives where we would talk amongst our clan and stay away from each other. A tear streamed down my cheek. My eyes turned towards the dog. It was growling at Breezefall a foxlength away. The creature was a light brown shade with large jaws.

I jumped up and landed on the dog's back. My claws ripped into its hide and old feelings came back. Fighting for my clan to keep them alive and well. It whimpered before twisting around to bite me. With his mouth came within reach, I lashed out my claws to meet his muzzle. He whined again as the blood flowed from his wounds. Without thinking I made my way up to his neck, bit into his ear, and took out part of his ear. I could feel his pulse before more blood spilled.

Breezefall in the mean while went around the large animal. He looked up at me to start. I nodded and got ready to jump. Breezefall claws at the dog's legs and that made the dog start running like there was no tomorrow. I jumped off and rolled onto the ground. The warrior kept chasing the dog until I could see my friend no more. Getting up I heard something crack and a sharp pain followed. I yowled at the agony in my paw. The throbbing continued, but I decided to step on it anyway. More pain came and a hissed escaped my lips. I must have sprained it when I hit the ground.

Sitting myself down, I waited for my partner to come back. He came back after awhile and looked at me. "I sprained my paw." I answered his questioning. "I see that." His tail pointed to the swollen paw. "Roseclaw got two dogs because she and her mate split up. It was part of the rules to stay together, but we can't speak out against them." Breezefall mewed as he walked and I limped.

"Why not? They cheated so they don't deserve the honey." I explained. "If we suggest the case of cheating, we will be disqualified. It will be their word against ours and at this point, we can't afford that to happen. Roseclaw is a well-respected warrior and WindClan loves her and Twistedfoot. I'm the leader's son, who isn't good enough for his father's love." Breezefall bristled and didn't look at me again for the rest of our trip to the camp.

We were the third pair to get back to the camp. Kestrelwing took care of my paw and gave me something very special that would help me be cured by the next task. There was no need for an herb when you could heal within an hour. That was my power to heal myself and others and to manipulate other felines. I didn't often use the last two and the first one did it by itself so I couldn't stop it.

Heathershadow and Shadowriver came a while later. Shadowriver was heavily limping with some cuts and Heathershadow was bleeding all over. Her pale pelt was covered in blood from the dog, Shadowriver and herself. They had been able to get the dog off of the territory though. Kestrelwing took care of their wounds and then Crowstar announced for us to gather.

"WindClan," He called. "All of our contestants have returned to us safely." Blue eyes drifted over the right of us. "Roseclaw has won this task, so she and Twistedfoot may feast on the biggest rabbit. But remember that the next task is tomorrow so be ready, and same goes for the rest of you. Good night, WindClan." The leader left us alone to crawl into the center of the camp and sleep under the stars.

Breezefall had gone to talk with Heathershadow, which left me in an uncomfortable position. Would I go back to sleeping in the medicine cat den or be next to Breezefall? Looking between Breezefall and the den, I sighed and walked towards the den. Part of me felt rejected, but the other half relieved. At least now I wouldn't have to deal with the stares of WindClan cats that disapprove of me. That would be nice. Then a cat stepped in front of me. I looked up and saw one eye and the other one drifting. Falseeye. "You will sleep with the clan tonight." The senior warrior stated firmly. I shook my head.

"Crowstar has shown that you are part of this clan for the time being, so you will sleep beside us like clanmates." He ordered. "But, I'm still a Thunder-" I protested. "No, right now you a part of this clan. You have fought for us, hunted, patrolled, healed, and even become a friend to us, so now you will protect StarClan with us." The senior warrior smiled at me. I wanted to resist, but he would just come up with more reasons. "You win this time, old warrior, but next time watch your back." I said playfully. He went to the center of the circle of sleeping cats and I rested myself on the outside close to Antpelt. His amber eyes flickered over to me. He crept close to me before saying anything.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked. "Sleeping out here with the rest of the clan. Why do you ask?" I replied. The brown warrior just wanted to pick a bone with me. "You shouldn't. It will only be harder for you to leave us when you recover your memories." He answered. His eyes betrayed what he had said though. He would miss me when I left. Despite his hard shell he had begun to like me through our patrols together and when I asked him what to do. "It may be hard, but Falseeye is tough and he wouldn't let me sleep in the medicine cat den. You know how he is." I whispered as my tail pointed towards the senior. The warrior nodded his head. "True enough." There was a glimmer of his amber eyes that held laughter then in a flash it was gone. "Good night then, Hollybranch." He mewed and went over to Emberfoot and Weaselfur.

"Was that Antpelt?" A she-cat asked. I looked over in the owner's direction and saw Snowdrift staring after the dark brown warrior. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned. Her white fur shined silver in under the moonlight and her grey eyes were ghostly. "No real reason. He just doesn't usually talk with female warriors when he doesn't have to." Her gaze settled on Antpelt before she chuckled softly. "He must like you a lot." She mewed. A shadow crossed her features before she returned her eyes to mine. "He doesn't like me like that." I shot down her train of thought. "He's a loyal warrior, so he won't admit it but he sees me as a friend." I whispered. Resting my head on the floor, I noticed the white feline lay down next to me.

"That's good to hear. We can't have two of our best warriors fighting for one she-cat." Snowdrift purred in amusement. I rolled my eyes and said nothing. This warrior beside me reminded me of Cinderheart. There was a knot in my stomach. I remembered who I was, but I was still here. Acting as if nothing had happened and in six days I would reclaim my past. Then ThunderClan would be waiting for me. Guilt was settling in my gut.

"Can I ask you something?" I mumbled to Snowdrift who was almost asleep. "Sure." I heard her answer. "Will you keep a secret?" There was silence before I heard, "As long as it isn't, 'I'm going to have kits and their Breezefall's.'" Her feminine voice came. She had to stop with these love joke things. "It's not and besides I would never do something like that. But anyway, Snowdrift, I-" Suddenly, I paused as I felt another body lay down next to me. I opened one eye and saw Breezefall gazing at me with an unmistakable emotion. He was happy.

"It's good to see you with your friends." The ebony warrior spoke as if we were the only two cats here. I felt embarrassed slightly. Snowdrift must have heard that. "Why do you say that?" I mused. "No real reason." He whispered way too quickly. He must be as red as a root by now. "Well, if you don't have a reason, don't say anything." I murmured. "But if I don't say anything then how will I communicate?" He wondered, his tail rested against mine. "Use your eyes. They've always been expressive." I mewed with a yawn. Feeling his breath on my neck, I twisted my tail around his. "I'd rather use my tongue." He hissed seductively before licking my ear. "That's nice." I meowed, now fully embarrassed by his affections.

"Can you guys be any louder? Some of us-mainly me- is trying to sleep." Snowdrift snapped. I looked at Breezefall's face. His eyes were dark and he appeared to be struggling with what was wrong and what was right. Part of me wanted to ask what was wrong, but I already knew. We weren't from the same clan so he couldn't say things like that to me. It was disloyal.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 13

"The sixth task is about to be told. Hurry up, Hollyleaf." Thymepaw poked me. "What?" I asked snapping out of my daydream. For the last few hours I couldn't stop thinking about that one night. Breezefall had been outright flirting with me in front of the entire clan. Almost every cat was asleep, but he still did it. Then once Snowdrift said something, he stopped. There was a look to his eye that knew what he was doing wrong, but couldn't leave it unfinished. I would have to leave once the tasks were done. That was the only chance I had of leaving this place.

"Crowstar is announcing the next task." She repeated. Four days ago the second task had gone through. It was a simple hunting patrol where the running-mate and the cat competing in the trial had to split up and catch as much prey as possible. We won that one paws down. I was known for being the best hunter in ThunderClan and Breezefall was the best tracker in WindClan. It was us from the very start. The third task was to mark the borders properly which we placed third. The fourth was to kick RiverClan off of our territory which we lost because everyone else had gotten to the RiverClan patrols and the fifth task was to visit the loners on the outskirts of WindClan. If the loners had invited us to come into their barn we won. Breezefall and I aced that one since everyone else was too forward or aggressive. "Oh right." I mewed.

"What's wrong with you anyway? You've been so…" Thymepaw started up. "Out of touch lately. I've heard stories about how stressful the Trial of Claws can be on a cat, but I don't think that's it." Her face was pondering on my mental status. I sighed and said nothing. She was a friend, but now someone I could spill my guts to about these new feelings. "Did something happen between you and Breezefall? He keeps looking at you like you're a..." Thymepaw asked. "I don't how to say this, but it looks like he wants to run away." Her green light shot me a look.

"I don't know what his problem is. He's a mousebrain." I spat. That made her laugh. "I hope I'm not like you and Breezefall when I grow up. You two are always fighting or snuggling. Far too unpredictable. I enjoy a stable environment, thank you very much." The tortoiseshell purred. I narrowed my eyes on her. "You know nothing is going on." I repeated. "Aw! But you two are so cute. The way he used to look at you. No one could say that wasn't adorable, not even Antpelt." She grinned at me.

"I'm happy to hear you're so amused with us. But, seriously, nothing's going to happen." I mused with her. "Maybe, but there's always hope for the future." Thymepaw giggled as we made our way towards Tall Limb. She went to hangout with Strawpaw and I went to stand next to Breezefall on the boulder. He stiffened as I pressed my pelt to his. I didn't want to do this, but the boulder only had so much room when eight cats stood on it. "WindClan, I welcome you to the next mission in the Trial of Claws." Crowstar began. "This task is very different from the other ones. They must use their skills to invade an enemy territory. The pair must go to camp unseen then come back untouched. As a leader you will need to invade enemy clans and for WindClan to win you would need to be unseen until you actually enter the camp." The leader barked.

I looked up at the dark tom with wide eyes. Invade an enemy territory? But, that meant Breezefall and I might go into ThunderClan and then if we were caught then I would have to return. Shaking my head at the thought, I started to worry. No way in StarClan would I return yet, WindClan needed me. "Relax, Hollybranch." I heard my friend whisper in my ear. I stopped pressed closer to the black warrior beside me. He froze and looked up at his father. Crowstar had his icy blue pools on us for a second before speaking to the clan again. He looked a lot like Jayfeather… But that was a given considering that they were father and son like Breezefall and Crowstar.

"Roseclaw and Twistedfoot will go to ShadowClan, Heathershadow and Shadowriver will venture to RiverClan, Breezefall and Hollybranch will invade ThunderClan, and Owlwhisker and Dawnstripe will run to the twoleg place. Go now." Crowstar eyed Breezefall and me before jumping off of his post. Nightcloud joined him under the sun as they shared tongues. My eyes watched the two cats. They didn't love each other, but they understood one another. That was the most you could get from a union such as their's. Breezefall was their result and for that I was thankful. I looked up at my running mate and said, "Let's go."

I leapt off the boulder and he followed suit. "Make sure ThunderClan doesn't see you. We can't have Breezefall joining your clan now." Spat Roseclaw with a smirk. I said nothing. Despite the common belief, ThunderClan didn't invite every stray that walked in their path. We ran out of the camp and went to our usual place to gather ourselves and plan. This time it would be different though. Today we were going to invade ThunderClan, my birth clan. Crowstar had done this to get the best of us and to remind me I wasn't part of WindClan forever. I was their guest. No one would argue what he did was wrong, but the plan irked me. If I was in his place I would have done the same thing. Sighing, I looked at Breezefall. He turned to me with cold amber eyes.

"We're going to go into ThunderClan." He stated. Well, yeah, that's what your father said, right? Instead I nodded. His eyes glanced down before meeting my eyes. "That won't bring up any memories will it?" He asked. I was stunned from the look in his gaze. They were worried, but not about the invading, but if I would go back to ThunderClan today. "Maybe, but that would be good wouldn't it? Then I would be out of your fur and everything would go back to the way it use to be. That would be great." I flashed him a smile. My voice had been fake enthusiasm, but the warrior was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

He grunted and put on his calculating phase. During this time he would sit up, drop his head directly forward, and I wait for him to finish. It wasn't like I didn't have any ideas. But I couldn't say much without him realizing that I remembered my past. Then he opened his eyes. A plan had formulated in his mind. "This is what we are going to do, Hollybranch." He mewed. I glared at him, then he added, "Add anything you want, but hear me out first." The ebony warrior then started. "We'll just walk on through the stream. That will make our scent fade and able to take on another. ThunderClan borders are usually updated every two days so we could rub their scent on us. Then we'll go straight to the camp and back. No harm no flaw."

I shook my head. "ThunderClan will notice us if we walk right through their territory. We'll go through the undergrowth and instead of rubbing on their scent we'll roll in squirrel dung. They'd notice two extra warriors and chase us away." I added. As smart as he could be, he wasn't acting like it now. "Yeah, you're right. You lead the way." Breezefall said, not even willing to put up a fight. I tilted my head. The prickly tom wasn't picking a fight? What was wrong with him? He was offering me to lead him into ThunderClan territory which was a rare opportunity for myself, but… If he wanted to take position as deputy he would have to learn how to lead. "This is your challenge, not mine, so you lead." I snapped back.

He flashed me a sharp look. "You don't order me or any other cat around." Breezefall said gruffly. I met his hard gaze. We held each other's gaze for a while. The tension of our controlling nature flowing off of us in waves. I may have loved him, but I hated him at the same time. "Remember you're place, Hollybranch." He finally breathed before heading towards the border. We were being so childish it wasn't even funny. If he going to win this task and the whole Trial to become deputy then one of us would have to summit to the other's will. I had a feeling that it would me.

Without much thought I walked in place beside Breezefall. It was easy to walk with Breezefall when there was no tension between us, but for now there was. The shocks coursed through our pelts. Uncomfortable as it was I stepped paw for paw by my friend. I couldn't concentrate on our friendship, right now. We had to win otherwise Roseclaw might win. That smirk she gave me right before we left me to irritation. Before I knew it we were at the stream that marked the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. Crowstar gave us ThunderClan as a test for me. If I went back would I remember every moment in my past and leave WindClan to be with my birth clan? No, I wouldn't desert the moorlands just yet. Only four more days until I left them. Shivering at the thought, I felt Breezefall looked at me with concerned hues.

"I'll be fine." I assured him with a forced smile. He didn't believe it, but instead of confronting it, he shrugged and across some rocks that was a crossing point of the border. I watched out into the forest before following Breezefall. This place was so unfamiliar yet I remembered where everything was: The camp, training hollow, the Sky Oak, and the best hunting places. I thought this territory would be…More comfortable than WindClan, but I felt much less. Then I saw movement along the border. It was Breezefall pacing back and forth. His presence here, relaxed my nerves.

Taking a deep breath, I padded towards the stream and crossed all the while watching my teammate pace. I took my first step into my birth clan after three moons. Had it been that long? A moon of healing, then the other two went by in a flash. I was in WindClan for Leaf-Fall. I blinked and noticed that the leaves were almost all gone. Shifting my gaze back to Breezefall, I saw him staring at me with concerned eyes. Did he think I would go back to ThunderClan too?

"Does this remind you of anything from your past?" He asked in a low growl. Amber eyes penetrated my core as I met them. "A little bit. Just I always loved to watch the leaves fall. There was sincerity about them. The darts of red, yellow, orange, and amber always fascinated me," I mused, then saw how he grimaced. "But I guess you're not into that sort of thing." Sighing at my efforts to communicate with him, I padded forward. "We should find some squirrel dung to disguise our scents." I mewed nonchalantly. He agreed with a slight nod and took the lead. He was the best tracker in WindClan while I was one of best hunters in ThunderClan. That seemed so far away now.

We continued without saying a word. The sun shone high in the sky seeming to be midday. After some time we were in the heart of enemy territory and we hadn't even found something to mask our scent. Luckily there was still undergrowth to hide us as long as we were down wind. I scented the air and realized a patrol was coming soon. No one that I could recognize, but I knew everyone here so why couldn't I remember their individual odor? That angered me. "A patrol is coming." Breezefall whispered. "There's a moldy, hollowed out tree coming up, we can hide there." I reported and trotted away with Breezefall next to me. Just like I said there was a rotting tree up ahead and I found the entrance. "Get in quick." The ebony tom snapped. I jumped in before I remembered just how small the hollow was. We would be in tight quarters.

I felt the warrior land beside me. Lying down, Breezefall followed suit. I rested my head in his fur and he didn't respond. That was better than him shrugging me off. The smell of this place was awful, but as long as Breezefall was here the odor was fine. "At least we found something to hide our scent, right?" I mewed. I heard him chuckle before I felt his tongue rasp over my ear. This should have come to a surprise to me, but it didn't. Not anything more. "Breezefall, I think we should talk." I lifted my head from his fur to face. I could only see his amber eyes glowing with his caring nature.

"I don't know to put this, but I think…erm." What was I suppose to say, that I falling in love with him despite everyone's warnings? He didn't want that. No one wanted that. Part of me shivered. WindClan didn't want me there; I was an outsider looking into their secrets. So maybe I should return to ThunderClan now?

"What are you trying to say?" Breezefall asked. No reply for him which angered him. "Are you remembering everything? Because if you are I won't let you go back." He snapped. I stared at him through confused eyes. He wouldn't let me go? Did he mean to take me into WindClan despite what everyone thought? No, they didn't want me and I wouldn't impose myself on them. The feline beside me looked embarrassed at his words. "I meant that you have a duty to WindClan to fulfill before you head back. You're my running-mate and if you go back then I would be taken out of the competition." He mumbled trying to cover-up.

"I remember some events, but not everything, so I can't go back." I lied. It would be better this way. "I recall that we went to the mountains and taught the to-be's how to fight together. I was talking then suddenly you pounced on me saying that a surprise attack was the best kind. There had been a fire in your eye that day. It told me that you were determined not to prove anything to anyone, but for yourself. That was my first memory." I meowed truthfully. He deserved to know this and how important that event was to me.

For a time he didn't say anything, instead he lay there stunned by my words. I heard the voices of the patrol pass by. It sounded like Sorreltail, Foxchaser, and Lionblaze. But I couldn't hear Icefrost's among them. She was always with Lionblaze whether it was patrolling or sharing tongues. Not even once was Lionblaze without her unless I or Jayfeather wanted to speak with him. It was unsure if they were mates or not, but if she wasn't with him that meant she going to have kits. Lionblaze was having kits. I felt ping of pity for Heathershadow.

The beautiful WindClan warrior was never to going to have her happy ending with Lionblaze. But maybe it was better like that. Inter-clan relationships never worked out. They usually ended tragically with one of them dying such as Graystripe and Silverstream or being found out like Leafpool and Crowstar. That was there fault in breaking the warrior code and falling in love. At least I could control my urge to admit my devotion to Breezefall so we could both live a happy, fulfilling life. I yawned. Today was very tiring.

"We should get some sleep." My teammate whispered if he read my mind. "Once it gets darker we'll be less likely to be spotted." I agreed and rested my head his shoulder. He started licking my ears. My breathing evened out before I heard him talk. "If only we could go back to those mountains. Then I wouldn't have made the mistake on training the to-be's with you." Breezefall muttered. His tail wrapped around my body and rested next to my tail. "Then it could have been possible to never fall in love with your, Hollybranch, you harebrain she-cat. You're always there, right there beside me when I need you. No matter what I say or do, you keep on coming back to see me. I'll only love you, Hollybranch." Everything went completely blurry. He loved me too? I felt myself closer to him before lifting my head to face him.

"I love you too, Breezefall." I mewed to him. "I thought you were asleep." He said. "I know, but you should know that I return your feelings. It would have haunted me until the day I died. We may never be together." I mumbled. There was a sorrow to my voice which Breezefall took notice of instantly. "We may not have forever, but can have this day. StarClan will allow us that much." He purred. I didn't hesitate to let my body take over my mind and everything that went with it. Today was mine and his sin against the warrior code.

CHAPTER 14

My body felt tired by the end of our sinful act. We had a quick rest of two to three hours. But I didn't regret being Breezefall, not one bit. We deserved to have one day to be with each other if StarClan had a problem with it then they would have to face me, one of their leaders. "We have to get going, Hollybranch." He whispered softly in my ear. I nodded still in a daze and got up shaking. Breezefall tried to steady my balance and looked at me with concern. I couldn't even stand, so I went back down. "Maybe you should rest a little longer. I could head to ThunderClan's camp then come back for you." He suggested.

I didn't have the energy to argue now. "Go ahead then, but remember to come back for me." I mewed sleepily. "Of course I will." He whispered and licked my forehead. I wanted him to stay with me so we could continue our one day, but the forest was calling for us to come back. Oh well, we had a few hours with one another. "See you later." Breezefall left me then.

A couple of minutes later I was in dream land. I was in the ThunderClan camp, but it was completely empty. Before I could take a step, Jayfeather appeared. His eyes were dark and heavy with an emotion I couldn't read. "It's good to see you, my cousin." The grey tom greeted with a smile. "Same to you." I purred. "But I'm curious, why haven't you come to the camp yet? Lionblaze noticed your scent along with Breezefall's when he was out on a patrol. No one else smelled you two, so don't worry." The medicine cat questioned me.

"This is a task, Jayfeather, for the Trial of Claws. Crowstar decided that we needed to invade ThunderClan's territory." I answered sharply. WindClan trusted me not to mention anything else about the Trial, so I couldn't tell my cousin things freely. "But why haven't you come with Breezefall?" He asked. "I'm resting." I mewed too quickly. "Resting? What from?" The grey tom eyed me suspiciously. "Well, emmm…" I tried to think of something, but before I could I heard his voice.

"What have you done with him?" Jayfeather asked urgently. His clear blue eyes were full of concern for me and anger towards my love. "We mated. This was the first and last time, I swear." I hissed, defensibly. I took a step towards my kin, close enough that he could touch me. "See? I'm fine and besides he would never hurt me." I walked around in a circle for him. Before I could complete a second circle, he paw touched my stomach. His eyes were closed. "You will have his kits, Hollybranch. They will be half-clan and everything that is against the warrior code. Can you handle that?" His blue hues stared at me.

"Breezefall's kits?" I whispered frozen. It had only been single day and I was going to have Breezefall's kits? But they would be half-clan. They would be a living memory of mine and my lover's day of passion. I smiled in complete bliss. My kittens with Breezefall, they would be perfect in every way. From their little eyes to their little squeaks they would our's. "I can handle this. Jayfeather, I'm going to have Breezefall's kits." I grinned at him.

"But cats will question who their father is. Hollybranch, you must come back tomorrow. Spiderleg can act as their father. He will die in a few days, StarClan has foreseen his death. It could work." Jayfeather demanded. I blinked at him. "But, to use Spiderleg would be awful to his memory. His StarClan soul would throw a fit just at the idea." I hissed. Besides they are Breezefall's and if he thought for even a second these were Spiderleg's, he would never speak to me again. "It doesn't matter. We can't have Breezefall thinking that his kits are in ThunderClan with you." He snapped. "You must not tell Breezefall at all costs." The ThunderClan feline hissed in a deadly voice.

If I couldn't tell Breezefall then he would surely hate me. Thinking I played with his heart while I had another tom in ThunderClan waiting for me. "I can't." I said. Jayfeather looked frustrated before growling, "Think about your kits, Hollybranch." I shifted my eyes towards my belly where my kittens were growing. These were Breezefall's and mine if I had to lie to protect them than I would even at the cost of Breezefall's wrath. "I'll do it for my unborn kittens." I answered. My kin sighed in relief before smiling at me. "I've never seen you so happy. You're usually very serious, but when I told you were going to have Breezefall's children, you glowed. You must really love that pesky warrior." Jayfeather mewed. "I do and I will come back home by night fall tomorrow." I promised with a grin. "I'll see you then." He said before I saw darkness.

I woke up just in time to hear Breezefall calling my name. "Hollybranch?" He coughed. My teammate sounded hurt and I jumped out of the rotting tree to see him leaning against the bark. I scented blood and the calls coming towards us. He had been seen and they attacked him. I let a growl escape my lips and towards my own clanmates. "I'm here." I answered coming closer to my love. "Where are you hurt?" I then asked. The calls were coming up faster. Then I saw the wound running across his flank. I would have enough time to heal him so he could run to the WindClan. Pressing my paw against his dark pelt I felt my power mend his flesh together. "What are you doing?" Breezefall wondered.

"Healing you. What else could I be doing?" I snapped. He was my lover he deserved that I had healing powers. "You can heal cats." Breezefall stated as a fact instead of a question. I'd have to explain everything to him once we were out of this danger. The wound was almost complete when I saw a flash of golden fur. It had to be Lionblaze since no one else had that rich pelt. "He's over here and someone else is with him." called Toadfoot. He must have been leading the patrol and if he was then we wouldn't be able to get off easily. Spiderleg was definitely his father.

"Come on." I hissed to my mate. I took the lead without a thought. All my life I had grown up in ThunderClan so I knew where every tree grew and how to escape the forest in the least amount of time possible. Taking the twists and turns easily I saw that Breezefall was keeping up with my pace. Good. Then I had healed him correctly for the time being, but I'd have to finish before we went back to WindClan. Toadfoot and his patrol wouldn't be able to keep up with us, but they would know I was with the WindClan warrior that invaded their camp. Oh well, I would pay for it later.

After what seemed like hours we reached the border. I looked for the steps to cross the border, but I didn't. The patrol was on their tails though. "We'll just walk across." Breezefall ordered and charged into the stream at full speed. I just about to follow him when I felt a weight on my body. "So you thought that you could get away, huh?" hissed a tom. It was my brother, Lionblaze, the best fighter in ThunderClan. "Lionblaze, please let me go." I whimpered.

"Hollybranch?" He asked, stunned by my presence. "Yes." I answered. "What are you doing invading our territory? Have they brain-washed you?" The golden furred warrior questioned me angrily as he got off of me. I shook my head. "No, WindClan would never do that. We're here –" I was cut off as I heard Toadfoot yowl fast approaching. "Jayfeather will explain it to you. I'll be back tomorrow." I licked my brother's cheek and crossed the border. Fortunately one of the other felines hadn't gotten to me.

Even when I got over the borderline I kept running until I saw that I was out of the ThunderClan's sight. Pacing myself down to a walk I stopped and looked around. Taking in a chilly breath, I thought about what just happened. My running mate had been wounded, I healed him, then a patrol came after us, and I saw Lionblaze for the first time in moons. Where was Breezefall? Smelling the air, I caught his scent not to far off. Trailing after his odor, I came face-to-face with him.

"You have some explaining to do, Hollybranch." He demanded. I tilted my head before nodding in agreement. Out of all the cats in the world he deserved to know about the power of three. "This may take awhile though." I looked up at the sky to check our time. "Before that I have to heal you completely and we need to get back to camp before midnight." I mewed urgently. "I'd rather have an explanation." Breezefall hissed. "I need to know what just happened back there." He continued. "Fine, but let me cure you first." I agreed and twisted around so I could mend the flesh together.

Pressing my paw against his wound, I started my work. "My brothers and I are a part of a prophecy called the Power of Three. We each have a different power, Jayfeather can walk into anyone's dreams, Lionblaze has a monster within his soul that allows him to fight better than any warrior, and I can heal cats." I explained. Breezefall took in a deep breath. "That would make sense, I mean you're legs broke then in a moon they were fixed. WindClan has never encountered such a speedy recovery." He mewed, taking this in great stride. "Yes. Sol had the power to manipulate others and I have that one too, but I never use it unless it's needed." I whispered and the ebony tom turned to look at me. He was wondering if I used my power on him before like today.

"I never used them on you. They're too cruel and besides I could never hurt something that I love like that." I meowed as I looked down. "You used them on Sol though." He growled at my former love. "I-" There was no way I could deny that Sol was my past, but Breezefall was my future. Shaking my head, I looked down at my belly where my kits were. I wasn't able to tell Breezefall that he was the love of my life without saying that I was going to have kits. "I knew it." The WindClan warrior growled, envy lacing his voice. "Sol never knew what I felt for him and besides you are my lover now." I tried to reason with him.

"No, I am not your lover anymore. I said we would only have that one day and by day I meant we wouldn't go into the night. I love you, Hollybranch, but to continue our relationship would hurt both of our clans." He mewed and looked down. "We can't have our paws in two different clans." Breezefall whispered. That hurt a little, but it was true. "I agree with you." I mewed hesitantly. Breezefall met my gaze and I saw how much pain there was in his spirit. "I will never be like Crowstar. I want you to know that." He told me and butted my head with his. Breezefall was more like his father than he would ever know. Having kits in ThunderClan, yet never knowing about their being.

This would be one of the last times we would ever be alone together. Then tomorrow I would go to ThunderClan and he would become deputy. StarClan may punish his actions today, but they wouldn't stop him from becoming deputy of WindClan when they needed him so much. My mate wrapped his tail around mine. "Whatever happens after today, Breezefall, just know that I will only love you until I join StarClan." I mewed. All I wanted to do was cry, I was carrying his kits and yet he would never know. This was a very cruel, tortured life.

"We should be going back now." The warrior purred as he got up and trotted away back to WindClan's camp. Following him to the clearing where the camp lay, I thought about our kits. What would they be like? Of course, they'd be speedy little guys, but where else would their skills lay? In hunting, fighting, or even healing. Smiling at the thought, Breezefall gave me a strange look. "I just remembered something Thymepaw said." I mewed to his questioning gaze. We reached the camp in no time, but the other competitors still had time to get here. Owlwhisker and Dawnstripe got back with a scratch or two, Heathershadow and Shadowriver were laced from tail to nose with cuts, but none of them were deadly. It looked like Roseclaw and Twistedfoot weren't here yet. That meant if they didn't make back, then we would end their part in the Trail of Claws. I smirked at that, but didn't say anything.

Breezefall went to see Crowstar to report that we were back, unwounded. I walked over to Dawnstripe and chatted with her for a short while until I saw Dewspots staring at us. "She's still beaten up about her kits' death, so don't talk to her. Also stay clear of Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit, she hasn't taken them back yet, but…" Dawnstripe trailed off as Dewspots padded up to us. "Don't talk as if I'm not here, Dawnstripe, you gossip." The pretty tabby snapped. My neck fur bristled at my friend. "Dawnstripe's your friend, Dewspots, so don't you speak to her like that. It's impolite." I mewed.

"Oh, what do you know about being polite. You waltz around Breezefall and toy with his emotions like every other cat here. Anyone could see that. Just give us a break and leave, you ThunderClan foxdung." Dewspots hissed. Her pale eyes blazed with pain. "I waltz around Breezefall? If anyone is waltzing around, it has got to be you. Dewspots, all you do now is mop around the nursery while Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit still need their mother. Those kits died and they were nothing to begin with, so don't say you knew them." I lashed back.

"I knew them well enough. Coldkit had Harespring's eyes and-" She began before I cut her off. "Oh, not this again. You keep saying you knew them because they looked like Harespring, but he's gone too. Get over your lost love." I snapped. "Hmmp!" Dewspots growled before going to the medicine cat den to see Kestrelwing.

"You shouldn't have said those things to her. She's in so much pain." Dawnstripe meowed trying to calm my ruffled fur. "Well, she shouldn't drown in the past. If they're dead, they're dead. Nothing will bring them back." I said glaring at the ginger queen. She sighed and looked back at Owlwhisker. "I leave you then." I mewed and left my friend to go and talk with her mate.

Roseclaw and Twistedfoot came through the entrance of camp. The grey tabby was spotless of any wounds, but they had gotten here later than us, so we would win this task. A smile appeared on my lips and the warrior trotted up to me. "I would have guessed ThunderClan wouldn't harm you or Breezefall. They are such wimps when it comes to cats invading their territory." Roseclaw mocked me. My neck fur bristled. If she said one more thing about ThunderClan, then I would claw her pelt. "I'm glad to see that you came back unharmed, Roseclaw and Twistedfoot." A new voice came up from behind me. I looked in back of me and saw Breezefall with Falseeye right beside him. "Thank you and congratulations on winning this task, Breezefall." Roseclaw mewed with a smile to show her fangs. Anyone could see that she loathed my running mate for winning. "It was a pleasure to speak with you, but we must go. Twistedfoot, we better tell Crowstar that we're back." She went off with her mate.

"Don't let her get to you, Hollybranch." Breezefall muttered to me. "Falseeye, keep an eye on her so she doesn't start picking fights with everyone else here." The ebony tom told the one eyed warrior. My silver friend nodded before my lover left. I watched him go in slow motion. One second he was there then the next, he was gone leaving a senior warrior to kit-sit me. "So, what happened in ThunderClan?" Falseeye mewed in an amused tone. "Nothing much. We left WindClan territory right after the task was told and made it onto ThunderClan's forest without much problems. But then a patrol came around so we hid in a rotting tree hollow for a couple of hours. We're black cats so the night is our friend, you see. Then we went to the camp and came back here." I answered too quickly.

"What else happened?" Falseeye pushed further. I didn't look him in the eye. "Nothing else. That is the complete trip to ThunderClan." I answered. Both of his eyes stared right at me, a quite rare event for someone with a lazy eye. "Something else happened, Hollybranch. You can't lie to me." He growled. Without thinking I looked at my stomach then slowly, but surely back at the senior trooper. His eyes were shocked as he realized why I had been looking at my belly when he questioned me. "You're-But, when everyone warned you against it. No, this can't be happening-Wait, does Breezefall know about new development?" Falseeye stumbled over his words.

"No, Breezefall will never know and no one else here will either." I mewed using my power to manipulate cats. WindClan would never know that their future deputy had kits in ThunderClan. They couldn't and if Breezefall knew then it would destroy all his plans. Falseeye nodded to me. "I will never tell a soul." He whispered in a promise. "Thank you." I mouthed. "No problem, but if you carry another litter of his I will. We can't have a high ranked cat that has a mate from another clan." He hissed. "That won't happen, Falseeye. Breezefall and I only had one day to be together as mates." I whispered. Pain gripped me.

"Good, and I'm sorry for you." Falseeye mewed with pity in his eyes for my wounded soul. "It's going to be fine and I'm returning home tomorrow." I mewed in a squeaky voice. "Hollybranch, -" He started. "No, I don't need your pity just please stop talking so I can collect some composure." I ordered. The silver tom said nothing else. Looking at Breezefall talking to Antpelt, I tried to capture his eyes. Would he see the unshed tears coming from my emerald eyes?

"Cats of the Wind collect under Tall Limb." called Crowstar from his perch. I went to my regular post next to Breezefall on the boulder. I sat down on the cold stone and felt my lover come up from behind me. He sat on my right while Heathershadow sat on my left. "Today was the sixth task in the Trial of Claws where our warriors had to invade another territory. Each one made it to their territory and came back. Some with scars and the others with none. Breezefall and Hollybranch have won this task without a fault." Crowstar announced. I shivered. We only won because I healed Breezefall's wound, so we could.

"I would usually dismiss us now, but for the seventh task the cats must be ready." The leader mewed. "This task calls for us to go head to head against our own warriors. The cats in the Trial will fight for their ranking and so will their running mate. Shadowriver will fight Dawnstripe. Hollybranch will go against Twistedfoot. Breezefall will battle Heathershadow and Roseclaw to Owlwhisker." Crowstar called. The cat to my right stiffened and turned to look at the pale tabby to my left. Breezefall and Heathershadow were friends since they were apprentices and now they had to fight? What an evil way to put cat against cat. I pressed myself to my love and he looked down at me as I looked up at him. We held each other's gaze for nothing more than a split second before we turned to Crowstar.

"After those battles, we will go to the second round where running mates will fight in pairs. Then the third round when two of the real competitors will fight and there will one winner." Crowstar finished. "This however will not count when it comes to the real decision of our deputy. That lies in the paws of WindClan, so decide who you will vote for tomorrow. This meeting is closed." The leader smiled at his clan, which seemed odd because he never showed affection towards WindClan. He leapt from Tall Limb and went to his den.

I jumped off of the rock, but before I could go to my usual spot among the warriors I saw Nightcloud, Breezefall's mother coming towards me. What did she want? "Hollybranch, come with me, now." She meowed forcedly and padded to the entrance of the camp. I turn to see Breezefall behind me. "It would be best to follow her. She won't hurt you." He mewed and went off to sleep at my usual spot with Snowdrift. I really didn't want any more confrontations tonight, but he suggested it would be fine. Sighing, I went to the entrance to see what the ebony she-cat wanted.

"We're going to take a little walk." She mewed and walked out of the camp without another word. I walked behind her for a short while until she spoke again. "I've meant to talk to you for a while, but I haven't had the chance to. I'm sorry that we have to talk so late at night when you have to sleep for the next task, but I must say something." Nightcloud sighed as she sat down.

"I've noticed that Breezefall has been kinder with his patrols and clanmates lately and I think it's because of you. Many cats don't see that side of him and they really need to. It allows them to his real nature instead of the one he acts like. For that I thank you, but I must ask something of you…" She trailed off. I always thought she would ripe my head off if we were alone together, but she was acting friendly. It was odd, but familiar. "Hollybranch, you may not like or even agree to what I'm asking you and Crowstar may not even agree to it." She took in a deep breath before finally asking the question.

"Will you join WindClan?" Nightcloud asked meeting my emerald eyes with her light amber hues.

(O.o I wonder what will happen next? XD I already know.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 15

I looked at my mate's mother in disbelief. Was this a joke? "What do you mean join WindClan?" I asked. She closed hers eyes slowly in a wistful way before looking back at me. "Breezefall deserves to have what his parents didn't have. He deserves to love and be loved in return. You're the only cat that brings out his best qualities leaves behind his awful ones. Many think Heathershadow has done that, but the way he looks at you and the way you view him it's oblivious that you love each other. No one else has noticed, they've only noticed how you flirt with him, but then they try to see the love he has for you in Heathershadow. It doesn't work like that. So join WindClan for Breezefall if nothing else." Nightcloud mewed. She really did love her son.

I blinked. Even if I wanted to live among the moorland, I wouldn't do it. ThunderClan was my birth clan and I wouldn't turn into a traitor and become dishonorable just for the sake of a tom. Besides I have promised Jayfeather that I would go back tomorrow. "I won't do that to my clan. ThunderClan is what have I grown up with and they respect me there. In WindClan they treat me with loathing and spite. Besides, Breezefall should have a mate from WindClan, not a warrior form another clan. If he's to become deputy the clan has to think better of him." I sighed.

"Sure, he'll be respected if he has a WindClan mate, but will it make him happy? No, He loves you and only you. His eyes brighten when he sees you walk into the clearing." She tried again. It wouldn't work on me though. I wouldn't deny our love because she it to be true. "He can find another to love. It's not that hard." I mewed. That was a complete lie, but if it got her off my tail… "You're wrong. It's difficult to find a love when you're so drawn to someone else that is still living. Look at Crowstar, he still loves your medicine cat even after so many moons. I was Leafpool's replacement to make the clan respect him again. I won't let Breezefall do that to another she-cat. TO have another bitter she-ct like me would be terrible." Nightcloud whispered the last bit to herself.

"So, this is about you and Crowstar?" I hissed outraged. "You're trying to relive your life through Breezefall? That's sick and I won't do it." I snapped. "How can you use him like that? He's your son for StarClan's sake." I yowled. Her sorrow filled eyes watched me and I was silenced. "No, that's not what I'm trying to do. I want him to be happy with someone who he can love because he's my son. I want him to have what his parents didn't have: A merry coupling." She explained.

"If you join WindClan, you two can be together forever. You can have kits without having it go against the Warrior Code." The black she-cat purred. "I would love to have some grand kits even if they are part ThunderClan blood." She continued. I took a glance at my belly. You're going to get grand kits either way, Nightcloud. I thought. "So, you do want my son's kits." She offered me a smile. Luckily she hadn't guessed the truth about today. "I would very much, but that won't happen because I won't join WindClan no matter what. ThunderClan is my home." I reinforced. The words seemed dull to me, but they came out fine.

Her cheerful eyes turned dark. "Please, I wish for my only son happiness and whoever can give that to him I want them to join WindClan. Despite how Crowstar acts towards Breezefall, he would allow for you to join. WindClan enjoys your company and they will miss you. Please stay." She begged me. Her amber eyes were in pain as she said those words. My emerald pools softened, but I remained strong.

"I'm sorry, Nightcloud. But my kin and friends live in ThunderClan, not WindClan." I mewed. "I may have friends here, but they don't replace ThunderClan. Truly I am sorry, but I think Breezefall will find someone else." I tried to encourage her that he would. When he was told I had kits, he would move on. I blinked and pain struck me. "He won't, I know that." Nightcloud mewed sadly. "He will. I know it. Gingerpaw sure likes him." I mewed. It was true, my lover would move onto someone else and then they would have kits and I would be left in the shadows of ThunderClan with his kits.

"You mean that foolish apprentice of his? She's a malice she-cat that will pine for him until the end of time, but she shall never capture his heart." Nightcloud hissed. That brought me some relief, but only a little bit. "He'll move on." I persisted. "No, he won't. If I know one thing about my son is that he'll never move on from you." She meowed. "I give up trying to convince you, Nightcloud. You're too stubborn." I smiled at her and she grinned back. This was a most interesting mother-in-law-well, sort of. "But, I won't join WindClan." I said quickly.

"Well, I suppose I tried for Breezefall. He wouldn't have begged for you to stay out of respect for you and your decision to leave." She sighed. "It would have been nice to have some grand kits and you as my daughter-in-law, but that isn't going to happen now." She purred and headed back to camp. I kept pace with her. You could really admire a warrior like her. She was a replacement and yet she took such stride with it that no one could say that she wasn't meant to be with Crowstar. They were equals to each other and she had helped him regain the honor that he left when he ran off with Leafpool.

"You're a good cat, Nightcloud. Some cats may say differently, but you are strong and anyone can admire you." I mewed. Perhaps she was even more admirable than Leafpool. "Thank you, Hollybranch. You're a pretty decent cat too." Nightcloud replied as we reached the entrance. "Good luck with the next task and remember to keep your opponent on his bad foot." She advised me before going to see Crowstar in his den. I smiled after the dark she-cat. That was my kits grandmother and I hoped they got their strength from her.

Yawning I went over to Snowdrift and Breezefall. Snowdrift was twitching in her sleep and Breezefall was curled up in a ball with his eyes closed. I looked at the two warriors. One was a friend and the other was something much more. I rested between the two cats and grinned as I felt Breezefall licking my ears. "What did she want to talk about?" He asked softly. "Nothing much. She wanted to know what went on in ThunderClan territory." I lied. I felt him freeze. "I didn't tell her about what happened in the hollow tree. No one will ever know what happened there." I lied again. "It's better that way. No ties to each other, you know?" He mewed. Maybe not for you, but for me there would be and our kits. "Yeah. Good-night." I said finally and closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander into sleep.

I was walking around ThunderClan's forest when I saw Jayfeather coming towards me. "You told Falseeye." He greeted me. I nodded seeing that there was no point in hiding it. "You used your power on him, correct?" He asked. I nodded again. "He'll never tell anyone." I whispered. "Good then we have nothing to worry about." The medicine cat meowed seating himself a tail length in front of me.

"I explained to Lionblaze that you mated with Breezefall today in ThunderClan territory." He started. "How did he react?" I asked quickly. Lionblaze was one for quick actions. "He said that he would break Breezefall's neck for mating with you, but I calmed him down by explaining that Breezefall was devoted to you. He won't give your friend any trouble, but he might ease you." Jayfeather reported. I laughed at my brother for thinking that Breezefall had brainwashed me into mating with him. No, it would be the either way around if anything.

"Lionblaze is goofball. But, I was wondering isn't he expecting some kits with Icefrost?" I asked. "You noticed that she wasn't around him, I see. Yes, Icefrost had his kits a week ago and died. He's been down for a while, but he's coming around and you're return will help. Then a few days ago two of the kits died, so now he only has one. Fernkit is her name and he's been keeping a close eye on her. She will most likely die too." The grey tabby mewed.

"She's going to die too? That's horrible." I mewed in disbelief. My brother's new family was dying out fast and he hadn't done anything wrong while I had. "Most likely. It's hard to tell if she will or not, but she was the runt to begin with so the odds in her favor are slim." Jayfeather sighed and looked me in the eye. "Do you still want to have these kits?" He asked. "I want them. They will unite Breezefall and I forever even if he won't know it." I replied. It may have sounded mousebrain to him, but he hadn't experienced the type of love Breezefall and I shared.

"Hmmp." He growled then asked, "So, what is the Trail of Claws?" I shook my head. "I'll give you the basics, but that's all I can give you." I answered. "The Trial of Claws is how WindClan picks their new deputy. It is a set of tasks set a quarter before the next gathering. Tomorrow is the last task." I mewed. "What's the last task them?" He continued. Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt for him to know. "We battle against the other competitors. I'm fighting Twistedfoot and Breezefall-" I was cut off. "You will not fight so long as you carry kits, Hollybranch. If you battle Twistedfoot and he manages to claw your stomach then you could have a miscarriage and lose your unborn kits." Jayfeather advised me.

"But, if I don't fight then Breezefall won't become deputy. Besides they're so small and she-cats have fought before right after they mated. I'll live and my kits will too." I reasoned. His blue eyes met mine. "But, if want your children to have the best possible chance to live, you can't fight." Jayfeather tried. "Two fights won't kill them. Remember I have healing abilities." I persisted. "True, but we don't know if your kits will be protected just because of that. We don't even understand when we have kits. Will they have powers like us or will they be normal?" He bitterly spat. I tilted my head. What did he mean by us? I was the one having kits and Lionblaze had one, but Jayfeather couldn't have even. Unless…

"You don't mean Poppyfrost is pregnant do you?" I asked. Poppyfrost was Jayfeather's mate, but they never did anything to have kits. "We got carried away one day and one thing led to another and before she or I knew it we mated. Now she's having my kits. I didn't mean for this to happen, but it did." Jayfeather mewed looking at me through pained eyes. "I hope she doesn't die giving birth. She's the love of my life and I won't be able to go on without her. I did it to her." He muttered agony reaching my ears. "She won't die." I reassured him. "You don't know that." He whispered.

"I'm the one to blame if she dies." He shook his head in grief. In all of my life I had never seen such a horrified face. It was sad to watch him sink down in sorrow when he the rock in our messed up family was crippled useless. "She won't." I tried again. "She could have had a good life as Mousewhisker's and Berrynose's mate, but no she and I had to love each other." The blind tabby mewed. "Must all of us in this wretched family love someone we can't be with? This pain is not worth it." He wondered. I looked at him stunned. "All the pain is worth it if we can still love." I cooed.

His blue eyes turned to me. "Love is a foolish, needless emotion." He mewed in a monotone voice. I glared at him and held his gaze for a short while. How could he say that? "Love is what drives us to do what we do, Jayfeather. Some cats do what they do out of ambition, but us, you, me, and Lionblaze, we do this for the ones we love. You say that love is foolish and maybe it is, but where would we be without love? No where great. The clans would be a bunch of stray cats fighting tooth for tooth for prey, but we have a complex system of order and balance." I mewed.

"Perhaps, but Poppyfrost will die giving birth and then my kits will think they have no kin." He mumbled. I wondered what he meant by that. "Cinderheart isn't dead is she?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Her leg acted up again when she was trying to get Tearpaw out of a tree and she fell to her death. There was nothing I could do." Jayfeather explained. "She's dead?" I questioned and shook my head. My best friend in the world was gone and I wasn't there to say good-bye. "Cinderheart!" I screamed, throwing back my head. "This can't be." I shook my head fiercely. Gone. No, this wasn't happening.

"Think about your kits, Hollybranch. Relax." Jayfeather tried to soothe me. The kits. I repeated that in my mind for a short time. "Have to get going, Hollybranch. Please be careful until you come back to ThunderClan and once you come back stay close to Spiderleg. He will act as the father." Jayfeather advised me and turned away. "Poppyfrost won't die, Jayfeather. I can feel it." I mewed. He didn't even turn around.

I padded around the forest going through what I would come to tomorrow. This is my forest and ThunderClan's, but soon it will be my kits too. I smiled at the fact I was having kits. Never before I had wanted kits, but now that I knew I was going to have Breezefall's I couldn't be any happier. I guess you really didn't know what you wanted until you were struck with it. I laughed softly. They would were going to be the best warriors the forest has ever seen. Maybe one of them would be the leader after Firestar's successor. That would make my world.

Somehow I always knew that I wouldn't be the next leader. It wasn't in my paws, but in StarClan's. Besides I would be one of the leaders in StarClan, so if I wasn't a ruler in this life I would be in the next. I purred at the thought then I looked at my belly.

At all costs I had to protect them from WindClan, ThunderClan, and even Breezefall, their father. Breezefall would only know they were my kits with Spiderleg and I would pay the price. He would never speak to me again, but at least my kits would be safe. They were the most important thing in my life now and that would cost my happiness and Breezefall's, but at least he would fulfill his destiny in becoming deputy and then leader.

"You will never know about these kits, but I swear, Breezefall that they will be treasures." I promised him in my dream. If he ever had expectations from his children, they would exceed them.

I opened my eyes slowly to see the sun rising and Breezefall watching me intently. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked. "I feel that I won't be able to watch you sleep after today. It's like an instinct of mine. I think you'll get your memory back today." Breezefall answered truthfully. I blinked at him as his amber eyes drifted over my stomach then back at me in hope. Anyone could see that he wanted kits and for me to bear them. Nightcloud was right, he wouldn't find another to love and have kits with.

"Maybe. ThunderClan probably wants me back anyway. It's been three moons since I've been there." I mewed not registering his hopeful gaze. Flipping over I hit Snowdrift. "I'm so sorry, Snowdrift. I didn't mean to do that." The words flooded out of my mouth. The white warrior poked her head up and looked over at me. "Its fine, not like you were kicking part of last night." The grey-eyed she-cat hissed and got up. "I was kicking?" I asked to no one in particular. "Yeah, and it kept me up half the night." Snowdrift grumbled. "Kick Breezefall, he deserves it." She spat. "Well, I'm going to see what the fresh kill pile is like. See you two guys later and good luck with the last task." My ivory friend left us then.

"We should practice our skills. Come on." Breezefall mewed getting up. Jayfeather warned me against taking unnecessary fights, but it would make him suspicious. I bit my lip. "I want to eat some rabbit first." I offered and padded to where Snowdrift was. Breezefall was left to go find someone else to talk to. "What do I want?" The white she-cat mumbled to herself. I took a rabbit. "You can share with me, Snowdrift." I suggested before going to the edge of the camp. At least she wouldn't spend the next 30 minutes on picking a piece. "That would be lovely." She purred and followed me.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She asked after taking a bite off of the rabbit. I took a chunk before answering. "Breezefall and I plan on practicing our skills." Then an idea popped in my head. "Do you want to train with us?" I questioned. Snowdrift looked up into the sky and mouthed stuff up, shook, and nodded her head. "Well, I have no patrols or anything else, so I guess so." The she-cat mewed. Then I could fight her instead of Breezefall and knew I could keep her away from my kits. "Great." I finished. We devoured the rabbit some time later and chatted quietly.

Breezefall came up to us with Antpelt behind him. "We're going to train with Antpelt, so let's head out to the regular place." He reported and started towards the entrance. "Snowdrift is coming too." I called and raced to catch up to my dark friend. "Then we can practice two on two battles." I reasoned and he just nodded.

**Chapter 16**

Antpelt and Snowdrift made a good team when they weren't bickering on how to team fight. They were both trying totally different moves that made no sense. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even fight. Breezefall even chuckled once or twice. That carried on for a while until I decided to pair off with Antpelt. Although the task said that Breezefall and I would battle together, we couldn't get anything done with the bickering warriors didn't stop. Breezefall tackled me a few times just like he had when we were apprentices.

There was still that determined look in his eye too. Actually I allowed him to tackle me since he was being rather playful. Snowdrift and Antpelt didn't notice this considering they were too busy trying to rip the other's ear off. Might sound terrible, but fascinating to watch. In the end, we got practically nothing done, but the training was enjoyable. After s couple hours, Breezefall and I headed back to the camp while Snowdrift and Antpelt continued to argue about whether rabbit or sparrow was better for the up coming bare-leaf. All I could do was roll my eyes.

As we walked I felt Breezefall tensing up inside. "Are you alright?" I asked and stopped walking. He froze and turned to look me in the eye. "Why wouldn't I? I could become deputy today if we win this task." He questioned me. The ebony tom was lying to my face. "Is it today's task? You were looking great out there today when those two weren't acting like elders." I mewed reassuringly. "Sort of like that, but I'm worried about you. I know you can heal rapidly, but if you're killed today than ThunderClan will call war against WindClan. The Trial of Claws is something that we are forbidden to speak of, so we'd be bound to comply to the fight." He responded not meeting my eye.

"You think I would let myself be killed here?" I hissed. What did he think I was? Some sort of kit? "Well, if you think that then you certainly don't know me well enough." I snapped. The warrior shook his head. "I know you can fight off ten warriors at a time, but I can't help, but worry. There are no rules in this task." He meowed then looked up at the sky. I glared at him for a short while. This was my last day with him; there was no need to fight. "You worry too much then." I grinned at my love trying to make good humor.

His amber hues stayed glued to the clouds. Something was still bothering him though. Uncomfortably, I trotted closer to him and looked up at the sky. We stood there staring up at the mystery of the clouds for a long time. "I'm going to battle Heathershadow." He finally said after our silence. "I know you're friends with her, but if you're going to fulfill your destiny to become deputy then you'll have to. It's not the best way to get your prize, but she'll understand." I convincingly mewed. "Maybe, but she'll loathe me for quite a time." He replied.

"She may, but think of what you can do for WindClan when you rise to leader. This is your chance to prove yourself to everyone." I supported him. Amber eyes flicked towards me and I directed my eyes to his. "I have nothing to prove." Breezefall whispered. "Why not? You've always desired everyone's approval, but now you say you don't. That confuses me." I said truthfully. He really had grown up. "There's really no answer. Lately though, I've thought: What is the point? They're just going to keep judging me until my death. From when I was a rude apprentice to now when I hang out with you, they keep disapproving." The dark trooper answered. Something in my stomach fluttered. Yes, he had grown up.

"That's…" I couldn't describe my pride for his realization. He didn't care anymore, or maybe he did, but not as much as before. "But, I will still honor the Warrior Code and stay true to my clan." He added. "I know that." I snapped. "Anyway, we should get going back to camp to sleep." I suggested quickly. We stopped the cloud watching and continued on.

The pair of us made it back to camp and into the warrior's den. I knew there was a warrior den somewhere in WindClan, but they always slept outside, so a ThunderClan warrior such as myself would possibly know where it could venture. We headed to the back to the den and found some feather-lined beds. "ThunderClan uses moss, but maybe I should suggest feathers." I mewed to Breezefall. My team-mate looked to me. "I told you I had a feeling that you'd get your memory back today." He growled with his amber eyes flicking. "Then I can go back tonight." I meowed gleefully. Part of me was happy to be going to ThunderClan. That's where my dream of being leader rested and my kin lived. Well, part of my kin. My soft eyes turned to my stomach was a second. My kits were half WindClan, so in a way there heart would live in WindClan.

I sighed then looked at Breezefall. He would be the best father to these kits because he knew how not to be a father, so in a way he knew how to be one. Resting my head against his shoulder, I leaned into him. It would be our last chance to sleep beside each other. Darkness dwelled in me as I thought to our past adventures. Soon we would be nothing more than a memory…Something in the past that would present our future and my life forever. I fell into sleep soon after.

"Hollybranch, wake up. The task has already begun. Breezefall is done with his fight along with Roseclaw and Dawnstripe, so come on." Thymepaw partly screamed in my ear. Why hadn't Breezefall woken me up? I growled at the noisy apprentice and padded out of the warrior den without a moment to spare. I arched my back and stretched out my legs before seeing that no one was in camp. "Where is everyone?" I asked the apprentice that followed me out of the den. "They're out of the

clearing. You'll be disqualified if we don't hurry." Thymepaw mewed and exited the camp in a dash. Padding after the light she-cat I charged to the clearing. It wasn't far away, but the clearing was difficult to come by. It was surrounded by the thickest of moor, so by any means it hard to wedge yourself in.

I pushed my way through the rough grass and found every single cat in WindClan in the clearing. Then the scent of fresh blood. My eyes searched for Breezefall, Dawnstripe, or even Heathershadow. I saw Dawnstripe had been bitten into on her right shoulder and claw marks and Heathershadow was clawed up around her left flank. My emerald hues then noticed a black warrior with a swollen back leg, but other than that perfectly fine. His eyes met mine and relief flooded through his amber eyes. "So, you decided to come." I heard a mocking voice. I turned around to see a brown tabby tom towering over me, his blue eyes menacing. "I guess ThunderClan can tell time after all." His eyes drifted to something behind me. "Never mind Thymepaw had to get you here." He laughed softly.

This was Twistedfoot. I was too stunned to say anything since I had never ever heard Roseclaw's mate speak. Blinking for a second, he continued. "Either way we have a fight, so come along now." The warrior walked past me. A flare went off in my mind. I had had enough of this teasing about ThunderClan. Roseclaw said they were peace freaks, minds and Twistedfoot saying that we couldn't tell the time. That was the last thing he would say about ThunderClan. With my claws unsheathed I pounced on the large tom. There were no rules in this task, so I could do anything I pleased to pound sense into him. My claws raked his shoulders and before he could react, I bit his ear. His blood came fast and warm.

I jumped off of the warrior using my back legs to push off leaving cuts in Twistedfoot's back. In mid air my body flipped so I would end up facing the dark pelted tom-cat. Dust flew up as I landed and before I could dodge a paw slapped my cheek and blood ran. I hissed at the enemy as I reclaimed my balance. Blue eyes flashed with amusement. I tried to ram into the tabby, but he side stepped and tripped me. Landing on me back I made a move get up, but something pinned me down again. Looking up, I saw above me and his twisted paw coming way too close to my belly. Fear kept me still. Jayfeather had warned me against Twistedfoot, now would I have to pay for not listening. No, I couldn't let him do this to me.

Lifting my head, I bit into his left foot as hard as I could. He let out a yowl and jumped up. Without a second to lose I made my ground again. I slashed at the dark warrior ducking and dodging when he took a jab at me. His claws reached my shoulder and flank a couple times blood started to ran down, soaking my pelt. I barreled into the dark warrior and he met the ground. I scrambled to pin him down. Panting as I did so, I opened my jaws and lowered them to graze his throat. "Give up now and I won't kill you." I ordered.

He too was panting heavily and a pool of blood was forming around his side. If he continued to fight me, he would lose too much blood and in the end die. Even a stubborn tom like him could understand. "If you killed me then WindClan would destroy you." He growled. His form wiggled beneath my grip and I latched my claws into his chest. "Rethink your answer." I hissed before softly wrapping my jaws around his neck. Twistedfoot lay there for a short while not say anything. If he resisted this one, I would have to kill the dark tom. His body went limp and then he called out. "I forfeit this match."

I waited for his words to be made final before letting him up. "Hollybranch wins." Crowstar's harsh voice came to my ears and I got off of the tabby warrior. Twistedfoot rushed off with a deadly hiss to me then stalked back to his mate. Roseclaw's eyes were burning in fury at seeing how beat-up her mate was. She could fall off a cliff with him for all I cared. Catching my breath I padded towards Breezefall who had been watching intently from the left side of the circle. His amber eyes crossed where I had been wounded that would heal in an hour.

"See? I'm fine." I joked playfully. Amber eyes flickered up to my face still worried. My shoulder had stopped bleeding, but I could feel underneath the fur on my skin was repairing. Every vessel that had been shredded was now rapidly patching itself up. I lifted my tail to touch Breezefall's face, but decided against that sort of action in public. Some of WindClan already thought we were going to fall in love and they had been right, but now I couldn't prove them right. Before I could reassure my love, the leader spoke on top of a stump.

"The next part of the task will start at midday. Kestrelwing will see to the Trial's cats and they can rest up." He called and looked to the medicine cat then back to his clan. "The next session will have two on two battles. Breezefall and Hollybranch will fight Owlwhisker and Dawnstripe while Roseclaw and Twistedfoot will battle Heathershadow and Shadowriver." The dark leader ordered and jumped off his perch.

My eyes veered towards Dawnstripe with wide eyes. She was a gossip for sure, but she was my friend along with her kind-hearted mate, Owlwhisker. An outrage hiss came from my maw. What was the meaning of this task, anyway? Pitting friend against friend. This was cruel by any means. I stalked off to a corner of the clearing to think this through. To become deputy you'd have to be respected, loyal, independent, a thinker, and someone who warriors would follow. None of these qualities were being shown through this test. I hissed again.

"What are you thinking?" Breezefall's voice fell upon me. "This trial. They're making you fight your clanmates for no reason. It's barbaric." I snapped at him. "Barbaric? Yes, but this test is to show that you can't trust everyone even your own clanmates. It plays up your strength for the clan to judge." He explained. I glared at him. How could he say that? He fought Heathershadow, his apprenticehood friend. "No, this task is mousebrain. Your clanmates is who you are supposed to be protecting with your life." I lashed back. "Sometimes your clanmates are not who they say they are." He said quickly.

"But if you can't trust your warriors then the clan is pointless. Everyone distrusting the others. Fights would break up the clan and nothing would be left." I replied. "That's not what I said. What I meant was-" He tried. "I know what you meant. You'd be on the edge of your seat every day watching your clanmates from a far and creating distance." I interrupted him. "Don't try to make a fight with me." I growled as he was about to talk again. "You're the one who's making this into a fight, so don't blame me." Breezefall hissed.

"At least I can trust my clanmates without having to worry about them betraying me. Ha. I can only imagine you as leader watching your back and having a small circle of warriors to relay on. You would corrupt WindClan." I said back. "Is that what you think? That I'm so close-minded that I would destroy my clan, my home?" He questioned, amber eyes blazing. "Yes, I do." I answered stiffly. "Then you have no idea who I am." Breezefall turned his back on me and padded towards Kestrelwing.

Pain swept across me in waves. I didn't mean what I had said, but Breezefall was just ticking me off and I couldn't stop the words from coming. They had just flooded out of my mouth. "Wait." I whispered, but by now he was out of ear-shot. I sat down and wrapped my tail around my form. I could make it up to him later. There was no later though, today I was going to ThunderClan to live my life. From there I would hang out with Spiderleg and have Breezefall's kits. My dream of leadership was gone and my kits were the replacement that I would protect with tooth and claw from everyone including their father's clan. My thoughts drifted in and out with Breezefall and the kits.

"Hollybranch, it's time to fight." A crisp voice called. I turned around to look into Falseeye's gaze. "Thanks." I mewed and stood up. "Be careful out there." He whispered and his good eye flickered to my stomach. The senior warrior knew about the kits I was carrying, but the secret was safe. He couldn't speak of them because of his promise and my power that banded him to do what I wished. "I will." I smiled affectionately at him before padding to stand next to Breezefall.

He said nothing, but his fur was standing on end when I approached him. It was a given. My eyes went to face Dawnstripe and Owlwhisker. Their eyes flashed with determination and partly sorrow. They were true friends. Crowstar call to start came and I slashed my claws at Owlwhisker. He dodged. His claws raked my flank before I turned to bite his back. He let out a yowl as I bit into where someone else had already wounded him. The taste of blood and herbs filled my mouth. I shook the tom roughly then let go to feel someone knocking me down.

Dawnstripe hissed at me and gave her mate quick look before pouncing on me. Her green eyes glowed with fury towards me. "Stay off of Owlwhisker." She growled at me and her claws latched onto my shoulder. Breezefall bit her tail and she stepped off of me to turn around to face the ebony tom. Biting me tongue I scrambled to my feet to find Owlwhisker and his mate attacking my love in swift movements. I growled at the pair, but they took no notice. I placed myself a foxlength away from the fighting warriors before pouncing on Dawnstripe.

We rolled to the ground and landed on our sides. I panted seeing that Dawnstripe wasn't getting up. Without thinking I made my way to her and saw a pool of blood. Her body was shaking violently and Owlwhisker stopped clawing at Breezefall to see what I Had done. "Dawnstripe!" He screamed once he saw the blood. His yellow eyes were frightening and unsure. The tabby she-cat gave no reply and kept shaking. What had I done? I barreled into her, we rolled to the ground, and suddenly she's hurt. My claws weren't even out for that.

"Not again." Owlwhisker yelled. Again? This happened before, but then why hadn't she told me? Kestrelwing ran towards us in a rush with herbs in mouth. "Chew on those, Hollybranch. Tallwind, Silentwhisper hold her down." He ordered. The pair came down to Dawnstripe in their graceful way and I chewed on the vile herbs. WindClan had many medical problems from Falseeye, Dewspots' kits, and now Dawnstripe. What were they eating and drinking? Once I was done I gave the pulp to Kestrelwing.

He had opened up Dawnstripe's jaws and now he was shoving the pulp down her throat. She ate the pulp and Tallwind and Silentwhisper let go of their hold. Her shaking was still going on, but after a while it stopped along with her breathing. The queen's eyes searched for Owlwhisker in her last waking moment and then the green orbs dulled to nothing. "No! This can't be happening. Not when our kits were just apprenticed and in the middle of this Trial. She had many moons left." Owlwhisker muttered to himself and buried his face in her red fur. "Dawnstripe!" He yowled in pain.

I sat frozen in time not noticing how the clan flooded towards the beautiful queen with heavy hearts. Recounting the last view minutes I reviewed what had happened. I bite Owlwhisker, she came to knock me over, then I rammed into her and she fell into StarClan's realm. "Dawnstripe." I whispered to myself. I didn't cry, but I wanted to. This was a total shock. I walked to her body and placed my face on her flank. No one reacted to my being there since everyone else was too stunned. "Thank you for being my friend, Dawnstripe." I whispered under Owlwhisker's muttering.

I breathed and her scent of milk came by. Lifting my head I looked around hoping someone would be smiling. Then it would be all a joke and Dawnstripe would say, "I pulled one over you." No one smiled, not even Twistedfoot or Roseclaw. She was dead for good. StarClan and all that jazz. They were together in this death and all carried some amount of grief. My eyes caught my love's eyes. What was he thinking? He tilted his head to the left and made a motion to follow him. I made my way out of the crowd and I saw Breezefall disappear into the thick of grass. I followed him in.

Once I was out of eye shot from the rest of the clan I felt Breezefall press against me. Our fight from a while ago was left behind completely which I could be thankful for, but not at the cost of Dawnstripe. He purred and rested his head on top of mine as his tail weaved around my tail. "I wish you didn't have to see that." He whispered to me. "Take away your memory of your time spent here, so you could return to ThunderClan exactly the same as when you came here. I can't though, so all I can do is take you away from the scene." He finished.

That sense of warm and protection I got from him surrounded my mind and being. "I wish I would have known this was coming, but I can deal with it. I'm glad I came here, Breezefall, so please don't wish that my memories here were wiped clean. I will cherish them forever and I don't regret them." I mewed softly. Breezefall purred at me then stiffened. "Yes, it will be hard to move on now that I met everyone and formed bonds in WindClan, but I can still be loyal to ThunderClan." I reassured him. "That's why I wish you were born in WindClan. It would have made everything easier." He meowed. "It might have, but then I wouldn't be the Hollybranch I am now, not the one that fell in love with you or the one that you love." I comforted him.

"Yes." He mewed. We sat there for minutes just enjoying each other's company before I looked up at the sky. "Maybe in the sky we will find peace." I whispered to myself. "In StarClan we'll be together." He answered. I met his eyes to see if he was serious, he was. My heart fluttered at his words. "That would be perfect." I purred.

"Despite Owlwhisker's loss we will continue with the Trial as planned. The death of one warrior doesn't mean we can go without a proper deputy and Falseeye is due to retire." Crowstar called out. Our trance was broken and we filed out of the grassland in heist. Heathdershadow and Shadowriver were ready to fight the other two troopers. Owlwhisker was still next to Dawnstripe along with their two kits. I just nodded to them then turned to watch the fight.

((I was reading Vampire Knight over winter break and I have to say that manga is addicting. –purrs- Yuuki and Kaname are just so cute. 3!!!!!!! I don't care much for Zero though-Too emo. Sorry for the late up-date, but yeah, that's the reason…))

PS: Hollybranch is going to go back to ThunderClan just so everyone knows.


	8. Chapter 9

(Thank for all the kit names, but I can only choose a few…)

Chapter 17

My eyes watched the battle hazily. One moment Heathershadow and Twistedfoot were fighting then the next she was pushing Roseclaw off of Shadowriver. From what I could tell Shadowriver wasn't the best fighter. His body was far leaner than any other I've ever seen. Even for a WindClan warrior he was on the thin side to the point that his ribs were showing. I never noticed his lanky form, but it was quite disturbing when his clanmates looked ten-fold better. Maybe it was his breeding. He looked no other warrior here and his coloring was nothing I've seen before. With the creamy fur to his liver brown mask and ears and dark aqua eyes plus his long elongated face was nontraditional to the WindClan structure. I could ask Breezefall about Shadowriver's origins later, but for now I wanted to watch the rest of the battle.

Heathershadow was struggling with Roseclaw and Twistedfoot had Shadowriver pinned to the ground. The lithe tom's cream fur was the color of blood as he squirmed underneath the dark tabby. Twistedfoot carried new wounds as well, but he was barely fazed by them as he held down Heathershadow's partner.

"Hurry it up, Roseclaw." Twistedfoot growled at his mate. "I got the scrawny thing down." He said that with a gain. The grey she-cat took her mate's advice and took a bite out of the pale tabby's neck. Blood spilled from her throat and to the floor as she fell out the ground in spasms of pain. I took a step forward to rush to Heathershadow's defense, something I thought I would never do.

"Roseclaw has the choice to kill Heathershadow now or let her be. If you interfere I can't stop my clan from tearing you to shreds." Breezefall mewed. I looked at him then desperately then at Heathershadow. Every move she made was uncontrolled and she wanted to cry out in agony, but her neck bleeding she couldn't risk her voice. This was one of the cruelest tasks in the Trial. I closed my eyes solemnly before I felt my love press against me. Whether it was to support me or to keep him from racing to his best friend's side, I had no clue.

"You're so close. You can't mess this up just to help your friend." Breezefall muttered to the both of us. I opened my hues to see him tensed up and ready to pounce on Roseclaw. Flickering my eyes around the crowd I could tell everyone else was scared for Heathershadow. Even Nightcloud was uncertain. They wouldn't stop their clanmate though because of this Trial rules.

My eyes drifted to the battle scene to see the grey warrior towering over the fallen feline. Her eyes were calculating on what to do, but flaming with the desire to spill more blood. Dawnstripe had already died today and Roseclaw wanted more death. How sick could one cat get?

"Roseclaw, there's no point in killing Heathershadow. She's one of the only warriors able to fight off a fox and live." A voice I never expected piped up. Twistedfoot had gotten off of Shadowriver and walked over to his mate. The grey trooper stared at him and her eyes began to calm down. The flame was starting to flicker into nothing more than an ember. "It would be a waste to silence her." Roseclaw agreed and padded away from the pale tabby with Twistedfoot not far behind.

Crowstar stepped onto his calling stump and glance over the damage made by Roseclaw and Twistedfoot. "Kestrelwing, get Heathershadow medical help first then tend to Shadowriver. Roseclaw and Twistedfoot won this battle." The leader closed his eyes before taking in a breath. Relief was probably the emotion flowing through him. "At moonrise Breezefall and Roseclaw will fight. May they rest for the time in between and their running mates take to their wounds." The dark tom called out. "WindClan, today we gain a new deputy. This is your decision between the four competitors. Keep in mind what they have done through these tasks and done for the clan through their service." The leader gave his clan one last glance before jumping off of the stump and towards Nightcloud.

Breezefall had left my side and padded to Heathershadow's already. I trotted over to him and his friend before seeing Kestrelwing come up with herbs and cobwebs. He dropped the herbs in a dash before barking orders at me and Breezefall. "Breezefall start chewing on these and Hollybranch take two poppy seeds to Shadowriver before applying the poultice Breezefall had better start making." The speckled tom growled as he pressed cobwebs to Heathershadow's throat. The pale tabby's back leg twitched as he gave higher pressure to the wound. "Stop watching and get on with what I told you." Kestrelwing snapped at Breezefall and me. I took the poppy seeds on a yew leaf and padded to Shadowriver.

His gloomy blue eyes stared after Heathershadow in pain. "Take the seeds." I mewed to him. Personally, I've never spoken to the skinny warrior, but he was kind from what I knew. He ate the tiny kernels without a word. I looked back to watch Breezefall chewing on some leaves and spitting a bit out. "It's my fault for her injury."My eyes flickered to Shadowriver's face. "I'm a pitiful fighter and if she picked someone else she would have won. Heathershadow is one of the best troopers WindClan ever had. She's kind yet you know that somewhere inside of her is a crafty fighter that has your back." His eyes glazed over in self hate. "Mother always said not to fight otherwise we would kill our looks for the twoleg's shows. That's how I was bred for my looks, not for fighting and hunting." He hissed to himself.

"It's not your fault. She kept on fighting Roseclaw while you were held down. At any time she could have stopped it and let Roseclaw win, but she fought." I mewed to him. "I was interfering with her fight by trying to battle Twistedfoot. Between me and him it was easy to tell I was no match for him, but I wanted to prove my worth to everyone especially her by defeating him. It was useless and could have cost Heathershadow her life." Shadowriver disagreed. "That was very brave of you, but there is no reason-" I tried to correct him before being cut off.

"I was kittypet so I have to prove to them I'm just as good as these moorland cats." His blue glowed in fury. He was a kittypet, well that would explain a lot, but why didn't anyone from the other clans know? Firestar had been announced to the rest of the clans, but then he was tormented by others plus other clans thought ThunderClan was weak. That was why. WindClan was prideful and wouldn't let the other clans think of them as feeble felines.

"I might not a full kittypet, but my grandfather was a kittypet making me part house cat." I growled. "That's not the same, Hollybranch. When you're a complete house bred cat the clan cats don't trust you even some of your clanmates." He lashed his tail dangerously. "Cats discourage your education and pit others against you." He hissed bitterly.

"My mentor, Webfoot, never taught me how to fight properly since he thought I would leave sooner or later. He was wrong." Shadowriver mewed resentfully. "That's horrible, but you can't do anything about it now. You just have to pick up the pieces and ask for someone's help to teach you how fight better. Snowdrift could offer you some advice." I suggested. "Asking for help is not a big deal." I added.

His eyes drifted to my face looking between my two eyes. "It's still my fault." He muttered. "Then stop moping around and face her wrath if she truly feels the same about the situation." I snapped. I pushed the warrior forward and he took meager steps towards the injured she-cat. He began to walk on his own after five or so steps. Padding beside the kittypet tom, I stopped next to Breezefall. Shadowriver looked between Breezefall and Heathershadow until he took a step back. He felt threatened by my lover because of he loved Heathershadow and supposedly Breezefall had a thing with the pale tabby.

Kestrelwing swabbed the mixture that Breezefall had made on Heathershadow's throat until he nodded over to me. "Apply that to Shadowriver's cuts." The medicine cat mewed. I took the glob on my left front paw and hopped over to the creamy warrior. Looking for his wounds I started applying the concoction to his ripped skin. "Breezefall and Heathershadow aren't like that. They're best friends and nothing more." I whispered to the timid warrior. "How can you be so sure?" He mouthed back. "I just know, wimpy kittypet." I mewed softly.

The tom glared at me and saw me smiling. "It was a joke, Shadowriver." I added seeing that he hadn't gotten the idea of teasing about his kittypet heritage. He still frowned at me then padded closer to Heathershadow.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shadowriver asked hesitantly. Kestrelwing stopped pressing the mixture to her fur before looking at Shadowriver. "Heathershadow should be fine. Roseclaw cut close to her voice box, but she will be able to speak once the wound heals up as long as she doesn't talk until then. Her wound could easily tear and disrupt her voice. Other than that she should be fine." Kestrelwing answered then continued to apply the juice on Heathershadow. Her hazy blue eyes looked at Shadowriver and softened.

"That's good to hear." Shadowriver whispered then looked into Heathershadow's mellow hues. Her eyes tilted to the side meaning for her running to lie down next to her. He got the message and rested himself a mouselength away. I smiled slightly, maybe Heathershadow could move on from Lionblaze and onto Shadowriver.

Sorrow penetrated my heart the thought of my brother. Icefrost died along with two of his kits other than Fernkit who might die as well. Was this his curse for treating Heathershadow as more than a friend as an apprentice? But if he had given her up and mated with Icefrost it should have been fine. A shiver ran down my body. He still went against the warrior code to see her in the tunnels and that couldn't be forgiven. One right choice doesn't correct the wrong made in the past. But that was his sin. Lionblaze knew what he was getting into when they played games and met at the border.

I looked at Breezefall then. We both carried a sin and while my brother could get off clean as an apprentice; I was having half-clan kits. Would my kits die because of my affair? Surely, StarClan wouldn't be cruel to innocent kittens. Terror filled my mind. I went against the warrior code and now I'm having kits with a WindClan warrior. My beloved warrior code that I followed like honey as an apprentice, I crashed into the most dreadful of sins: Falling in love with the enemy. Cats would think they were pure blood ThunderClan kits because of Spiderleg, but that was a complete lie. My cubs would live a life surrounded by lies just like Jayfeather.

"What's wrong, Hollybranch?" Breezefall stood in front of me giving me a worried look. I slowly turned to meet his eyes. Pain and confusion crossed my face as I stared into his fierce hues. One of the worst things about this was him. He would never know my kittens were in reality his too. The love of my life would never know the joy of fatherhood unless he mated with another WindClan she-cat. I hated the idea of him being with someone else and watching from a distance, but this was to protect my kits and his position as future deputy.

"What's wrong?" Breezefall asked urgently. He wasn't fearful of showing his caring side around these warriors in concern for me. If any of them guessed of our true relationship my plans would be destroyed. "Nothing." I mewed quickly before looking to the ground. His ocher orbs burned into my pelt, but I didn't bother to give him another chance to know my thoughts. "No, there's something that's troubling you. Is it your wounds?" The ebony tom questioned me. I nodded gradually, but kept staring at the floor. Facing his harsh eyes at this point in time would be impossible in my state of mind.

"Kestrelwing, check her after you're done." His crisp voice ordered with an underlying layer of pleading. Kestrelwing gave a nod, not questioning the young warrior's words. The medicine cat knew about us and he was the one to warn me against falling in love with the jerk. I had to get out of here. Although Kestrelwing knew he must have told others like Crowstar. My whiskers twitched in unease. Then since Crowstar knew he would never let Breezefall become deputy and WindClan would be ran by someone else. No, no, no. Everything that was planned was turning out to be a tragedy.

"I have to get out of here." I gave a violent shake. WindClan wasn't my home, the place where I was born, the place I supposed to be. That was ThunderClan. Every one of my kin was there plus my friends and despite Cinderheart's death, I would return. "What are you talking about?" Breezefall mewed and looked at me again. "I remember everything about my life. I have to go home as soon as possible." I looked at Kestrelwing. Part of me wanted to see Breezefall, but that would hurt too much for words to describe.

"We did say that you needed to return once you regained your memory, but in the middle of the Trial of Claws. Then you're a running mate, which it is honorary for them to be here if their mate to made into deputy." Kestrelwing explained. "I'm not Breezefall's mate, only his running mate." I snapped frightfully. Kestrelwing gave a glance between me and Breezefall before sighing. "I have to go back to ThunderClan." I insisted again. "Maybe after the Trial is over." Kestrelwing suggested. I shook my head and mewed, "I have to go back sooner rather than later. I can't stand another second here."

That wasn't exactly true, but the faster I went back to ThunderClan, the safer mine and Breezefall's secret would be. I glared into the medicine cat's green eyes before he shrugged. "Speak to Crowstar and have a warrior take you to the border. Wait for a ThunderClan patrol and have them take you back." He finally agreed. I charged off towards a shady area that held Crowstar and Nightcloud sharing tongues. I felt a presence beside me as I walked, but didn't look over. If it was Breezefall I would surely fall to my grave.

"Crowstar," I mewed and gave him a slight bow of the head. "What do you want?" His frosty voice asked. "I remember my old life and ThunderClan. I wish to return without delay. Surely you could allow a warrior to take me to the border." I requested and met the leader's ice blue hues. His eyes shifted between me and the warrior next to me. "You have stayed here long enough and caught prey for my clan, so I will let you go swiftly." The leader nodded.

"I'll take her." Breezefall's voice came up and my throat just about closed. The dark tom's cold gaze shot claws at his son's suggestion. "You've spent enough time with Hollybranch. There's no need to spend more time with her and alone for that matter." Crowstar snapped and glared at my love. "Besides, you're in the Trial of Claws, so you're to stay here. Find yourself a new running mate while you're here." Crowstar barked.

"I would like to insist that I attend her to the border." Breezefall mewed being quite persistent. "No. Nightcloud will take her." Crowstar looked to his mate and she nodded. Then the black she-cat rise up, gave her love a lick between the ears, and stood beside me. "I'll be happy to take her. Good-bye for now." Nightcloud crisp voice mewed to the leader before trotting off to a premade hole in the brush.

"May StarClan be with you, Hollybranch." Crowstar mewed and I almost choked. That was one of the kindest sentences I've ever heard from the deadly leader. "Same to you." I replied. "Could I say my good-byes first?" I asked. His eyes turned cold again. "WindClan has had enough of your foolish emotions and if you enrapture any more from my clan, they might leave with you. Go now." Crowstar growled as he sat up.

I turned around to face my lover's amber eyes. They were in torture at my actions in the past few minutes. "I'll see you around, Hollybranch." He mewed. I desired to reach out and pick his cheek, but resisted since we were right in front of his father. "Good-bye." I whispered sorrowfully. Walking passed the dark warrior, I trailed my tail against his flank and walked towards Nightcloud.

"Hollybranch!" squeaked a small voice. My head directed towards the new voice and saw Shroudedkit bouncing up to me with Cloudedkit following. "Yes?" I mewed. The little tom stopped in his tracks in front of me and looked up at me with wide green eyes. "You can't go back to ThunderClan cause we'd miss you-" Shroudedkit started. Cloudedkit cough when he said we implying him and her. "Cloudedkit may not say it, but she'll miss you. Mama would miss you too. She's been sad ever since our brothers and sister died and you always spark up her attitude." The grey and white kitten explained.

Silently, I shook my head. Despite this kit's attempts I was leaving WindClan for the good of both clans. "Who's to say I'm leaving?" I asked. "You were talking with Crowstar and we were hiding nearby." Shroudedkit called proudly while puffing out his chest. Cloudedkit glared at her brother then looked towards her leader."Didn't Dewspots tell you not to interfere with other cats matters?" I questioned the proud youngster. "Nope." He responded.

"I'm going back to ThunderClan, Shroudedkit." I mewed. "But, you can't. Everyone will be sad and hate me for not making you stay. Please stay with us, Hollybranch." The little guy pleaded. "Please?" He asked his jade hues deepening. "I'm sorry, but nothing you or anyone else can say will make me stay with WindClan." I insisted sternly. The tom glanced at the ground and his tail wrapped around his form. His mother was neglecting him and now I was leaving while he was still a misunderstanding kitten.

I bent down and gave him a lick on the cheek. "We'll see each other again, so don't be so sad about my parting." I purred. "But, it won't be the same. When I get big I'll have to fight you and maybe even hurt you in the process." Shroudedkit pushed my face away with a snap. "Plus, I wanted you for my mentor…" He added. "Although we'll have to fight we'll still be friends, Shroudedkit. Training you would have been an honor." I smiled at the tom before walking towards Nightcloud.

"Let's get going before anyone else tries to speak to you." Nightcloud growled and disappeared into the moorland. I followed the older she-cat without comment.

As I walked with Nightcloud I could feel her eyes burning into my pelt. "What is it?" I asked. "You handled Shroudedkit very well. I wish my grand kits would have had you as a mother, but that isn't going to happen now that you're leaving." She said bitterly. "Hmmm. I guess Breezefall is going to have to find a different mate and we already had this discussion, so don't start it up again." I warned her. She just sighed.

"There were other reasons for you to join WindClan. Dewspots didn't speak much after Harespring died and you were her friend, then Snowdrift who was awkward became easier to deal with. Then Shroudedkit was happy to have a grow-up that would pay attention to him. Dewspots was only caring for the three sickly kits, not her alive ones. Your presence with them will not be forgotten." She said. "You gave us protection against Mistystar and her RiverClan warriors. WindClan must thank you for all the prey you caught after the RiverClan and ShadowClan battle with the monster cats. Although they're still around." She added.

The monster cats? Bloodbelly and the gang of those cats. A shiver ran down my body. If those cats were alive, then my kits were endangered and my clan was too. They had to be taken out of the clans' territory to protect the future of the forest.

"Your kindness will not go unnoticed. Despite what some of the warriors thought of you, you helped the clan far more than we expected. Crowstar was thinking making ThunderClan give up a piece of their land for your care, but after what you gave to us, he thought differently." She smiled at me. "Although he still loves your medicine cat, he has given me more insight into his mind these past few moons. Maybe it was your influence with the rest of the clan or perhaps he's finally manning up to his place as my mate, but I thank you."

Silence ensued between the two of us. I scented the air and could smell the scent of fresh water. We were almost to the ThunderClan border and my home. I wanted to rush off back to the WindClan clearing, but a part of me wished to go home. My heart was split in two. After three moons how much could have changed in ThunderClan? Would they recognize me as one of their own after I spent so much time in WindClan learning their traditions and rituals? Only time could tell now.

"We're here, Hollybranch." Nightcloud mewed. I could hear the stream rolling by making the soft droplets as rocks interfered with their path to the lake. Moss crept upon the stones. My ears pricked up at the sound of rushing water and I smiled. What foolishness to think ThunderClan wasn't my home after only three moons in WindClan? From the oak trees and birches I couldn't take my eyes away from my home clan scenery. I took in a deep breath and the woodland scent came up.

"I couldn't stay with WindClan forever even if I tried. ThunderClan will always be my home." I purred and stepped over to the pebbles that I could walk on to go back to ThunderClan territory. "Go back to the Trial of Claws. Breezefall needs someone's support." I mewed quickly and padded onto the crossing stones. "Good-bye." She mewed and left in a rush. A mother who loved her son. I smiled at the thought and continued on my journey back to camp.

The tree leaves were falling as I walked past them. Crunch, crunch sounds become aware to me and my head turned in their direction. A dark warrior was watching me with amber hues. His eyes were enflamed. "Spiderleg." I mewed to the older tom. Shock came to his face before he grinned at me. "So, you decided to come back, did you?" His gruff tone mewed.

"As matter of fact, yes. I regained my memory a short while ago and Nightcloud escorted me to the border." I answered. "Well if you don't mind I'm on a hunting patrol right now, so you can find your back to the camp by yourself." Spiderleg suggested and to head in another direction. I had to spend time with Spiderleg for this plan to be believable. "But, I can't quite remember the way. Could you lead me back?" I asked with my voice pleading.

Spiderleg looked back with a shrug. "Then you didn't get your full memory back." He said and padded forward. I followed after the trooper and before long I scented other felines' odors. Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and newer scents came to pass. I jumped up little. The last time I saw Lionblaze he tackled me for invading ThunderClan territory with Breezefall when we were in the stump.

"We've missed you." Spiderleg mewed softly before entering the camp. The dark grey guard at the entrance grinned at me. "Tearpaw!" I mewed and padded up to her. "Actually it's Teardrop now. Welcome home." The newly named warrior purred to me. "I'll talk to you later Teardrop." I mewed and padded after Spiderleg. My pace matched his as we leapt down from the ledges.

"Hollybranch!" I heard the calls of my clan as they saw me. They walked over to me giving licks and grins as they passed. "It's wonderful to be in ThunderClan again." I said to the warriors. "You smell too much like WindClan to me." Toadfoot hissed. "It will wash away in a quarter moon." I replied. The dark tom snorted at me. "Don't mind him. He'll complain about anything." Roseblossom stated with a flick to her brother's ear. "Oh really?" Toadfoot mewed and playfully tackled the cream and brown she-cat. They tussled with each other for a minute before Roseblossom landed on top and touched his cheek with her nose. "I win." She purred in satisfaction.

I smiled to my clanmates before I saw Jayfeather sitting out of the medicine cat den with Poppyfrost right next to him talking in hushed whispers. She looked desperate and half panicked and he didn't look any better. Her head turned toward me and then back at Jayfeather. There was no denying that she carrying kits at this point with her round stomach. The tortoiseshell was having his kits and with me being the honey stuck warrior code worshipper that I was, she was worried. "Excuse me; I have to visit my brother." I said to the rest of my clanmates.

"Hello Jayfeather and Poppyfrost." I purred coming towards them. The warrior's bright green eyes flashed with uncertainty at the warm welcome. "I thought you were coming to ThunderClan later." Jayfeather said his sightless orbs watching me. "Welcome back, Hollybranch." Poppyfrost greeted me and gave my ear a swift lick before excusing herself. "I have to be getting to the…" Her voice trailed off and she padded towards the nursery in quick haste.

"She's a bit afraid of what she thinks I'm taking from her kit filled belly." I mewed with a sigh. In a moon I would be where she was. "She's worried about the kits as well considering their father." A rough voice came up from behind me. Jayfeather looked down half ashamed. "Lionblaze, it's great to see you." I purred as I twisted my head to see my brother. His amber eyes were full of sorrowful experiences along with a new light of fatherhood. "Her kits will be fine as long as Jayfeather takes care of her." I mewed softly.

"Take care of her as a medicine cat or her mate?" Jayfeather growled at me. "In front of clan as a medicine cat, but when you're alone treat her like she's the only cat you'll ever love. You don't know when it's too late to tell her how you feel about her." Lionblaze answered with a clouded gaze. I frowned at my brother's words. Did he mean Heathershadow or Icefrost? Heathershadow was nothing more than a apprentice crush to him while Icefrost was his titled mate and mother of his kits. For Icefrost's sake I hope meant her. "No, treat her like you always have. Enough has already happened between you two that you just have to act natural and she'll feel normal." I suggested.

"You can adore her, but you were never a romantic tom, so if you suddenly changed you wouldn't be her Jayfeather." I explained. Jayfeather nodded slightly. "That would be best, but she's someone to be with her most of the day and care to her needs. As a medicine cat I can't tend to only her. Cats would start asking questions about the father and then the subject would to me. I won't have warriors dishonor my kits because of our one time mishap." Jayfeather meowed.

"Hollybranch?" A dusty voice called my name softly. My green hues followed the tone and saw Brackenfur standing two foxlengths away from us. There was white fur along his muzzle and his eyes were deeper than before. As deputy he would have to retire sooner or later. "Firestar wants to see you in his den as soon as possible. Finish speaking with your brothers though." The brown tabby tom ordered. "I'll do that and we were almost done anyway." I said looking between my brothers than at my old mentor. "Good and I'm happy to see that WindClan has treated you well with your time there." Brackenfur grinned at me and then trotted away.

I looked between my two brothers before speaking. "They'll fine, but just be yourself and cats will never question your motives, Jayfeather." I turned tailed and padded towards the Highledge. Before I went to WindClan I had always wanted to be the one to make announcements from the Highledge, but for now I was content with having my kits. Being a queen was just as important as being a warrior since they brought forth new warriors for the clan. Without the queens we wouldn't have a clan. Although, maybe in the future one of my kits could become leader. I purred at the thought.

Taking in a deep breath I climbed up to the Highledge and into Firestar's den. "Who's there?" coughed a voice. Then I saw my leader. His flaming red pelt had dulled further if possible and I could see his ribs poking out. Had Jayfeather treating to him and the apprentices giving him pieces of prey? Panic flickered in my mind. He was old, but surely he hadn't lost all of his health in my short time away. "It's Hollybranch. I've come back from WindClan and Brackenfur said you wanted to see me." I replied softly.

"Ah." Firestar mewed and picked himself up slowly. His eyes were still bright though. That was a good sign if any. "I wanted to ask what happened with WindClan and how they treated you. Also, do they want anything in return for caring for one of my warriors?" He asked. "Crowstar or any of WindClan want nothing in exchange for my care. I know that seems odd, but I caught my own prey plus some extra for his clan." I answered quickly. "Good, then I won't have to give them hunting rights for this leaf-bare. I have a feeling that these moons will be harder than normal with the monster cats." I saw his body tense at the mention of the abnormal felines that were in RiverClan.

"Yes, it will be…" My voice trailed off. Those monsters had to be taken care of or else the clan could easily be defeated. I lashed my tail. In my condition I couldn't fight by Jayfeather's ruling. "Is it possible that we could rise up a force to exterminate them? ThunderClan can't afford any prey loss in the middle of leaf-bare and with how many warriors we have." I questioned. Silently, my leader shook his leader. "We are still recovering from the last battle when you broke your legs. ThunderClan lost Honeyfern, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Mousewhisker during that time and WindClan lost many too. Icefrost and Cinderheart died, but not that battle. ShadowClan are allies with RiverClan so there is no way they will join in with ThunderClan and WindClan." His claws raked the stone flooring.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens, Hollybranch." He whispered. "If we wait though, those things could breed and we'd have to deal with more. I know we don't have the resources, but we have to slaughter them to ensure our future. Is it possible that we could invade in the dead of night while they're sleeping?" I asked. "Remember that ShadowClan are night stalkers. RiverClan and ShadowClan are allies, so ShadowClan's leader would have sent a patrol to RiverClan." Firestar mewed.

"Why would she do that?" I asked blinking. "You know how she can be. She never takes chances when she knows she could win a piece of land from us. Mistystar is getting older as well, so she would be happy to have an extra three or four cats to protect the territory even if they're from ShadowClan." Firestar meowed. "I can understand that, but wouldn't that cause ShadowClan to be weaker. If they have a patrol running around RiverClan they must be tired and over worked. Whenever you're running extra patrols that how we are, so why wouldn't ShadowClan?" I smiled slightly.

"True, but I think I know where you're heading. If ThunderClan attacks ShadowClan head on first then RiverClan will come with the monster cats. They will be at full strength to fight." He commented. "RiverClan would waste their time with a little border scramble. Two WindClan cats could distract a RiverClan patrol-" I began. "Crowstar has control over WindClan, not ThunderClan." Firestar growled. "I know, but we could come up with a plan and then tell Crowstar about it." I offered. "And if he doesn't agree with the plan?" Firestar's bright hues questioned me. "Then we have to make him feel that he helped form the plan." I mewed.

"Crowstar's not a mousebrain. He would figure out that we were playing with him and his clan despite what lies we made up." Firestar shook his head. "Then we just have to tell him about it and be honest. Crowstar is proud, but he is no fool if a plan is possible. He might make a big deal about it, but in the end we just need his warriors and consent." I mewed. Firestar let out a sigh before nodding his head. "Get Brackenfur, Lionblaze, and Spiderleg in here. They should be if we are going to devise a plan to kill those monsters." Firestar mewed. I nodded. This was going to happen and my kits would be safe from harm. When had Spiderleg been included in the special meetings though?

Maybe because his father was Dustpelt and they were very similar in thought. Dustpelt wasn't afraid of going against Firestar in the old days and neither would Spiderleg. I walked out of the den and saw that Lionblaze was still talking to Jayfeather while Brackenfur was speaking to Sorreltail. Spiderleg was glaring at his kits, Roseblossom and Toadfoot as they playfully fought each other. I leapt from the Highledge and towards my brother and cousin. "Firestar wants to talk in his den, Lionblaze. Get Brackenfur while you're at it." I mewed to them and continued towards Spiderleg.

I sat down next to the dark warrior. His amber eyes flickered to where I seated myself. When I first became a warrior he split up with Daisy and I tried to talk some sense into him. "What exactly are you doing, Hollybranch?" Spiderleg asked, his eyes twinkling in the sun's light. "Nothing much, but Firestar wants to talk with us in his den. So come on." I tapped his shoulder playfully before trotting towards the Highledge. I felt Spiderleg step in pace with me and our pelts touched. My eyes widened at the contact and my eyes flickered to Spiderleg's face. He looked down at me then back to Highledge in embarrassment and side stepped so our pelts weren't touching anymore.

Pretending that Spiderleg was the father of my kits might have been easier than I first thought. If cats just saw that then questions would arise and the arrangement would be set. Although he would be dead in a few days through unknown causes. My heart shook a little at the thought that another warrior of ThunderClan would be dead. How many cats have to die before the killings stop? A shiver ran down my body. Death would continue through until the end of time and the clans.

I jumped up to the Highledge with the black warrior beside me and we entered the den. Lionblaze and Brackenfur were already there. I sat down next to Spiderleg which Lionblaze tilted his head at. I've never been close to Spiderleg, so why do I suddenly sit next to him with our fur almost touching? That was probably the thought running through my golden brother's head. Jayfeather must have not told him about the Spiderleg part of the strategy. Oh well, I would have to fill him in about it later because he was sure to ask questions after this meeting.

"What is this all about?" Spiderleg growled to Firestar. "Relax, Spiderleg, there is no need to growls in my den with clanmates." The leader warned the hasty warrior. "Hollybranch made the monster cats come to my attention. We have to kill them because leaf-bare is coming and we can't have them stealing our prey or increasing their numbers. From what we know there are five or six of these things." Firestar began. "This is ridiculous. You saw what those monsters did to our warriors and now you're asking for us to attack them head-on without help?" Spiderleg asked. "Crowstar and WindClan will most likely help us. Besides we won't be attacking the monsters directly because ThunderClan will invade ShadowClan first." I answered for my leader.

"And if we plan an attack thinking WindClan will come to our aid and they don't what then?" Brackenfur questioned. "WindClan won't pass up a fight with ShadowClan and RiverClan. They are still considered to be ThunderClan's kittypets." Lionblaze mewed. I glared at my brother. WindClan was not our kittypets in any shape or form. It might seem that way, but WindClan was one of the stronger clans in mind and heart. "They are not our kittypets." I growled at him. His yellow eyes turned to me. "I know that, but we always have to come to their rescue." Lionblaze mewed. "That doesn't mean we own them, Lionblaze." I hissed.

"There is no need for a fight, you two. We have to plan our attack with or without WindClan's help. So tell us the rest of the strategy." Brackenfur reasoned. I glanced at Lionblaze once more before looking at my deputy. "As I said ThunderClan will invade ShadowClan first. We do this because they are weak from patrolling both RiverClan and ShadowClan day and night. They will alert RiverClan of the mishap, but this is where WindClan will come in. Two WindClan warriors will start to a border fight which can cut down three or four RiverClan cats. Although we are still recovering from the last fight, so will they. This can take two troopers away as well. We just need to plan the rest." I explained and looked between each feline.

"Even if we can decrease the number of RiverClan warriors they will still come to ShadowClan at full strength. We will be tired by the time they get there." Spiderleg mewed looking directly at me. "Then we send out a small amount of warriors and apprentices for the first raid. An apprentice can watch out for a ShadowClan warrior taking the message to RiverClan of an attack. That apprentice will then come back and send for the rest of us to come. The cats from the first wave can see Jayfeather for herbs and then return to battle." Lionblaze suggested. "Yes, but how will WindClan get to the battle? We can't ask them to run through our territory and then be in top condition for war." Brackenfur mewed.

"Then the day before the raid, the WindClan warriors will have to sleep in our camp." Firestar mewed. My mind went into a state of shock. Have WindClan stay in ThunderClan's camp? "But, we don't have enough prey for them as well as our warriors." Spiderleg mewed. If I'm going to fawn over Spiderleg until he dies then WindClan would think I was no better than a common housecat for playing with Breezefall's emotions. Then to act in front of Breezefall. I already knew he was going to hate me for thinking I mated with Spiderleg, but to act as if I'm in love with someone else right in front of his face…That was cruel. "They will have to bring their own then." Brackenfur mewed agreeing with his leader's decision.

Firestar looked between all of us before nodding. "Since there are no other disagreements, I think we have settled on a plan. Now for the date. The gathering is today and we still have to tell Crowstar about all this we have to wait a while." The leader mewed before coughing. His body shook violently. No one commented, but we known his death would be coming soon and this might be his last time coming up with a plan. The red leader composed himself before going on. "Three days from now in the middle of night we will invade ShadowClan. Tomorrow we will explain everything to WindClan and get their consent. Then the day after that WindClan will rest in our camp and that night we attack." Firestar spoke firmly.

I had three days before the invasion started. Nodding to myself I looked at Spiderleg. A thought hit me. Would he die before or in the invasion that I partly planned? Had I planned Spiderleg's death? I closed my eyes stared distantly at the warrior. It wasn't hard to tell the truth of the matter. For my own selfish reasons this hard working tom was going to die and have his name stained with the clan thinking that my kits are his. This was what was meant to happen though and StarClan had seen it coming. My kits birth would be his death.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 18

I was talking with Spiderleg when I saw WindClan enter the Gathering Island. Crowstar came first and then followed by a badly wounded Breezefall. This wasn't a limp in his step, but I could tell he was just acting. His amber eyes looked towards where I was with Spiderleg and then looked around. I wanted nothing more than to race over to him and heal his wounds, but that wasn't my place now as it should be. I felt someone poke me. Looking at the place of contact I saw a raven colored paw touching my paw then slowly drifted my eyes up. Spiderleg was giving me an expression that questioned my feelings. "I'm fine, but WindClan is here now." I mewed.

My eyes drifted back to my friends from the lean clan. Thymepaw padded towards me with a huge smile on her face. "You left without even a simple good-bye, I'm so disappointed with you." The apprentice shook her head in a teasing matter. I grinned at the laughable she-cat. "Who's the kit?" Spiderleg whispered in my ear. "This is Thymepaw. She usually takes care of the elders in WindClan. They don't trust her with anything else, so they want to make her feel important." I whispered back, but loud enough for her to hear.

"No, they do it because I amuse the elders." The green eyed she-cat snapped at me. She hadn't gotten the joke. "I was just playing with you." I said. "Sure you were…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes caught sight of something. "Dustpelt is here. He's always fun to tease, so good-bye to you two." Thymepaw mewed and started to walk away. "So, you're the apprentice he's always complaining about." Spiderleg growled.

"He said that?" Thymepaw asked turning around and her green eyes flashed. "He must really like me then." She giggled and there was a new bounce in her step as she walked towards the ThunderClan elder. "Nothing ever gets her down, so don't even try to sour her mood." I mewed to Spiderleg. "That makes sense why my powers didn't work on her. Usually I always make warrior loathe the very fur I'm in." The black warrior joked. I laughed at the trooper. Although, he was prickly and unapproachable, he was pretty funny once you got to know him.

"Well, I don't hate you." I purred warmly. Spiderleg stood rigid for a moment before giving me a real smile. We have been hanging out all day talking about different strategies and battle formations. Debating with this warrior was quite a joy. I wish I would have spent more time with Spiderleg in the past so I could have known what went on in his head because his theories were interesting to hear. Although the more I learned about him and worse I felt. I was going to cause his death through my sinful actions and battle planning.

My eyes started to wander again and found Breezefall speaking to Mistystar's deputy, Reedwhisker. He must have fulfilled the position as deputy to be talking on the stay grounds with another deputy. I sighed in relief and looked back towards Spiderleg. "We should probably socialize with some WindClan cats incase we're one of the cats to send for them." I suggested. The rest of ThunderClan had been told about the proposal with WindClan and were ready for battle when the time came. Any cat could be sent to tell Crowstar and his crowd.

Spiderleg nodded and headed towards Antpelt. I rolled my eyes at the dark toms. They were the most unruly of the warriors in their respected so it was only logical for them to be talking to each other. I followed my friend to Antpelt. "Hello Antpelt." Spiderleg greeted the WindClan warrior. "Greetings Spiderleg and you too, Hollybranch." Antpelt mewed to the both of us. "I'm glad to see you're so comfortable with ThunderClan again because WindClan wouldn't accept you if you tried to come back." Antpelt said that was a smile. "Like she would want to join you scrawny bunch of cats." Spiderleg growled.

I glared at Antpelt. "I wasn't going to stay in WindClan forever and besides I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible since you were there." I hissed at the dark trooper. "By the way have you talked to Snowdrift lately?" I asked quickly. The warrior stopped grinning and suddenly looked embarrassed. "What did she tell you?" He questioned giving me a death glare. I laughed slightly at his words.

"Oh nothing, but I heard that you and her were out on a patrol and didn't come back for quite a while. What exactly were you two doing?" I asked teasingly. I didn't know if this was true, but the look on his face was remarkable. Thymepaw would have been proud of what I accomplished with the steady, none emotional warrior. "You heard that wrong then." Antpelt mewed after he composed himself. I just grinned and then looked at Spiderleg.

"Well, I'm just glad to hear it's a she-cat. I always thought you were into the other things, but I'm glad to hear that you're like the rest of us toms. Sometimes I thought you were coming onto me." Spiderleg added to the joke with a sigh of relief. Antpelt slapped his face half-jokingly. "And here, I thought the same thing about you." Antpelt mewed. "No, I'm into she-cats with two kits of my own, but you have nothing to back you up besides who was it?" Spiderleg mewed and gave me a look. "Snowdrift." I answered for my clanmate.

"The Gathering starts now." Firestar yowled from the tree limb. The deputies including the newly named one, Breezefall, sat under the tree staring up at their leaders. My head directed towards the tree instantly and Spiderleg beside me fell silent. He pressed his pelt against mine and I wasn't disturbed by it anymore.

"Mistystar is going to go first." Firestar mewed back stepped as the grey she-cat stepped forward. "RiverClan is thriving to say the least. The prey is going well and recently one of our warriors had a litter of kittens. Every day we are growing stronger." Mistystar called merrily. I felt Spiderleg growl beside me at the mention of new kits. "We can only hope they aren't the monsters' kits." I reassured him.

"WindClan's old deputy, Falseeye, has retired and we are happy to say that our new deputy is Breezefall. He has worked for this since the day he was born." Crowstar's chilling voice began. Breezefall gave his chest a few licks before he stared at me for a split second then looked up at Crowstar. "WindClan has been running well for the past moon and the prey is still coming as it should. Although one of our warriors, Dawnstripe and three kits have died in the passing. May they rest in StarClan peacefully." Crowstar stepped back and Firestar stepped on to the scene.

"Congratulations Breezefall, I had hoped that you follow in your father's paw steps." Firestar began looking at the young warrior. I could tell Breezefall had tensed up without even looking at my handsome love. "Thank you, Firestar." I heard Breezefall meow. "I'm sorry to hear of your dead cats, but they have a place in StarClan." Firestar mewed to Crowstar. The black leader nodded.

"ThunderClan lost a warrior, Icefrost, as well. She died after giving birth to Lionblaze's kittens and may she have a good time in StarClan. Hollybranch has returned to us from WindClan which we thank you for. Other than that ThunderClan is well." Firestar mewed and allowed for ShadowClan's leader to step forward. An eerily mist around her as she stepped up to the plate. Even the noisy apprentices were silenced by her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry for your losses, ThunderClan and WindClan, but with each passing there is a new life." She blinked slowly before staring at me. "And when there's new life there must be death." Her eyes turned to Spiderleg as if she knew the truth. "That is the cycle of life and no one can change that." Her monotone voice carried over the cats. I just watched her in complete and utter horror at her knowledge of mine and Spiderleg's destiny. "ShadowClan hasn't had a death this past moon, but Ivytail has given birth to four kits. They will become strong warriors although one of them will die before their sixth moon. What a shame, she had such potential. " The leader mewed and titled her head. A cold chill ran down my spine. ShadowClan's leader was by far the creepiest felines I've ever met.

"There will be death among my warriors in the coming moon though, I can feel it. ShadowClan will carry on without them and thrive; there is no doubt in that." The she-cat looked back at me again before stepping back. She wasn't afraid of saying when her clan was weak and when it would come back from the grave. "This gathering is over." Her voice chilled the heavens. "Something isn't right about her." I whispered. "Nothing ever has been with her and Blackstar picked her out of everyone in his clan. Although he wasn't in his right mind in his last few days, so he could have meant someone else. But it doesn't matter." Spiderleg growled next to me and sat up.

"True…" My voice trailed off as I looked at the half dead leader. The ShadowClan she-cat looked back at me with half-lidded eyes that gave light to the subject of life and death. She had the knowledge that I wanted. Her tail gestured for me to come closer and speak with her personally. In the trance, I started to walk forward until I felt something block my path. "Where are you going?" Spiderleg's voice asked. "I think she wants to talk to me." I looked across his back and towards the she-cat watching us with emotionless eyes. These eyes were so daunting. "The Gathering is over, so she has no business with you." Spiderleg mewed.

"I suppose so, but I think I should check." I looked at Spiderleg for a second then to where the she-cat was. The leader that had been standing there was gone and nowhere to be seen in the clouded mist that now lay there. That feline was a mystery to even me, my brother, and my cousin. "She didn't want to talk. How odd." I whispered and turned around. I padded towards the ThunderClan group with Spiderleg walking beside me.

Once everyone was gathered into the group we started to head across the tree. Spiderleg went in front of me while I stood there waiting for my turn. I felt someone breathe on me and my body turned to the owner ready to claw them. "Hello Hollybranch." Breezefall mewed. I blinked in shock then greeted the new deputy. "It's a pleasure to hear you became deputy. WindClan couldn't have chosen anyone better." His burning eyes were trained on Spiderleg though and barely noticed what I had said. This was the price I had to pay for my kits future. "Spiderleg…" The dark tom growled. "It's almost amazing how fast ThunderClan she-cats can be compared to WindClan." Breezefall commented with a glare to me and leapt onto the fallen tree.

His amber eyes were full of envy and a hatred that I couldn't have matched in a single lifetime. I shrugged at his words. He could have said worse… My eyes fell to the ground. It was still painful to hear him basically say I was a player when this was for the kits that were his. My ears pinned down to my head as I got onto the crossing and padded between the sticky branches.

I reached the other side to find Lionblaze staring at Breezefall with undisguised abhorrence while the WindClan deputy walked just behind Crowstar with his head held high. Walking to my brother, I tilted my head down. My brother didn't approve my choice of mate, but I hadn't expected him to when I told to stop seeing Heathershadow as apprentices. "Let's get go." Lionblaze growled to me while glaring at the dark tom ahead of us.

I walked beside my brother along the lake. My whiskers twitched at the scents I recalled from WindClan as I traveled through their territory. From the catmint that carried through the breeze to the scent of their moorland rabbits. Crickets made their song on their search for a mate while the stars flickered in the sky. WindClan was the protector of StarClan. I would truly miss my time spent here, but ThunderClan was my home during past, present, and future. I closed my eyes taking in the old and new scents coming from the moorland. Among the odors I detected there was fresh dirt. That was no doubt Dawnstripe's grave.

Maybe I could visit her grave sometime in the future and pay my respects properly. Before I only had a short time to show her I cared until Breezefall whisked me away. He told me he wanted all my memories to be free of harmful things and that we would be together in the sky. Did he still want to be with me in StarClan or had my act destroyed that chance? If I was in his place, I wouldn't spend forever with a cat that cheated on me. I opened my eyes and saw how far ahead my clan was.

This will allow Breezefall to move on with his life though. He can have kits that aren't against the warrior code with a WindClan she-cat. Then perhaps my lover could find happiness again. I had been selfish in my want for everything to still like it was until StarClan. Every day though, the odds were changing in an endless cycle of events. If I had secret kits then Breezefall could have a mate. I ran to catch up with my true clan.

(I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out.

Poor Spiderleg. He's just a pawn on the board on Firestar's kin. Oh well, he'll have some scenes coming up.-Kind of a SpiderxHolly supporter-)


	10. Chapter 11

((Okay here's the next few chapters of Sins. -purrs- Enjoy them like I do.))

Chapter 19

"Hollyleaf, wake up." Lionblaze poked my side insistently. I let out a yawn before rolling over to look up at my brother. "What?" I asked partly annoyed. For the first time in moons I had a dreamless sleep where all I could see was that blackness. "Get up. You're going to come with me to visit Fernkit. She'll be excited to meet her aunt." Lionblaze purred. "Hmm...And she's how old again?" I asked. When kits were only a quarter of a moon old there wasn't much to be found. They crawled, drink milk, and mewed for their mother. From my stand point, there wasn't much Fernkit and I would learn from each other.

"Almost a half moon." Lionblaze mewed proudly. I rolled my eyes at him before closing my eyes again and tucked my tail across my nose. Maybe if I tried really hard I could get back to sleep. I felt him nudge my flank harder this time. "Hollybranch, come and meet her. She might give you some insight in your condition and what to expect." Lionblaze whispered persistently. I glared at my sibling before getting up. He shouldn't be talking so freely about what I held in my stomach otherwise Spiderleg would find out and other cats wouldn't think he was the father. I shook my head at the cruelty I was handing onto the prickly warrior. "Let's go see your daughter." I answered arching my back.

Lionblaze took me to the nursery in quick haste with a slight bounce in his step. He must really love his little girl... I purred in amusement before thinking about my own children. They were not here yet, but I felt light and airy whenever I thought about them despite all the trouble they were already causing. I entered the nursery behind the orange colored tom to see a round Poppyfrost sleeping quietly and Whitewing looking at her two kits plus an extra tiny bundle of fur. "Hello Whitewing." Lionblaze greeted the white she-cat.

The queen's green eyes looked up at the tom with a smile. "Good morning Lionblaze and Hollybranch. I take it you came to see Fernkit." She stated. "Yes, I wanted Hollybranch to see her." He mewed even though she hadn't asked. They talked for a while, but their words became distant as I looked at the tiny white and ginger tabby kitten kneading Whitewing's belly. Her paws shook as she sapped milk. She looked absolutely perfect in this light, but so breakable. How could the other kittens not trample her under their weight? Shouldn't Whitewing move her other kittens away from Fernkit, so there's no choice that she's harmed. I had heard that she was the runt of the litter yet here she was drinking up life.

Smiling at the girl, I suddenly felt nervous. Would my kittens be that small? So delicate and breakable when they were born. Breezefall was larger than most of his WindClan clanmates, but he still carried their blood, so would that make our children smaller than the average cat? I would hope not in case someone stepped on them. I growled at the thought. No, I would protect them from any sort of torture that my clan presented me with. Not one cat would harm them especially a WindClan warrior.

"She's beautiful, Lionblaze." I purred to him. I took a step toward the she-kit before I stepped before. I didn't want to come near her in case I accidentally stepped her. Who knew kittens could be so hazardous little beings right after birth. "You can touch her." I heard Whitewing's voice tell me. I shook my head at the mention. "I don't want to hurt her. She's so small..." I trailed off giving the queen a glance. "You won't hurt her, I promise. Kittens are tougher than you think even if they have soft features that say different." Whitewing coaxed me. I looked up at the queen saying nothing before stepping back. In two moons I would have my own children so I could wait to touch this perfection found in a kit. "No, I'm fine." I mewed.

"Whatever you say, Hollybranch." Lionblaze replied and walked right up to his little girl. He grabbed her by the scruff, away from Whitewing's belly, and took her to a more secluded area of the nursery. The white she-cat growled as he did so before she relaxed. Even though Whitewing wasn't the mother of Fernkit, she still felt a connection with the runt. Lionblaze began to bathe the ginger and white kit with steady and reassuring licks. His eyes softened as she let a squeak of protest. Smiling at the scene, I felt more lax than I had in the past few days considering the events that had unfolded.

"He loves to visit her even though she still doesn't have her eyes opened. I couldn't even get Ashfur to stay in here for more than a couple minutes after the first week, but here's Lionblaze visiting Fernkit every day during his free time. She's very lucky to have him for a father." Whitewing purred as she watched them. I nodded in agreement. "She'll never have to miss out on having her real mother with him coming around." Whitewing sighed. "Icefrost would have been a wonderful mom though..." The white queen trailed off in memory of her late apprentice.

As I stared after my brother's care for his only kit, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was hurting Breezefall of this chance to love someone that much. The way my brother looked at Fernkit was touching and every move that she made he was in complete aw at. The kitten sneezed loudly and before it had passed I heard him purr with delight. Maybe that was a bit too much. Although I couldn't see Breezefall acting like Lionblaze. My sibling was tender and kind to his family in general, but with this cub his eyes were light and fair. The father of my offspring was cold and irritable with all of his clanmates, but Dustpelt had been just the same. Before I could think any deeper into the subject, I heard the calling of Roseblossom.

"WindClan! They're here." The dark cream she-cat yelled at the top of her lungs. I gave my brother a look of uncertainty. His eyes hardened in unrecognized fury towards the words coming from Roseblossom's maw before I noticed that they were trained on me. Suddenly his amber pools turned to sympathy and I turned to walk out. Just because Breezefall was coming with them didn't mean I would break down in case he act rudely towards myself. I was home now though, that should be all the comfort that I needed, right?

I watched as the WindClan warriors entered the camp with prey in their jaws. Crowstar had agreed to let his clan come to ThunderClan's camp to prepare for the upcoming invasion and felt a little weak under their gazes. Crowstar dropped to the camp flooring a black bird in his jaws. My eyes widened not certain as to why he was here. Who was at the WindClan camp then? Because I had heard that Breezefall decided to come with Antpelt and Snowdrift. Crowstar wouldn't leave his clan without an official in there. I blinked in confusion as more WindClan warriors came pouring into the ranks of ThunderClan's camp each one carrying large pieces of prey. At least they had brought their own prey.

Without thinking I searched for Breezefall in the thick of WindClan. It right to look after him, but after what we shared I felt I should. My eyes found the black trooper padding up beside his father and dropped his rabbit down next to Crowstar's black bird. They said a few words to each other before Breezefall barked orders to the clan. I knew he was deputy material, but to see him actually completing his role made my heart swell. He would have everything that he ever wanted now that I wasn't there to interfere with his involvement in WindClan.

I stiffened at the thought. If I had stayed as Nightcloud suggested then none of that would have happened. Blinking away a tear I felt a cat come up to me. "Firestar will want to know they're here." Spiderleg mewed. "Yes." I agreed and stood up from my place near the nursery. Spiderleg walked beside me as I headed towards the Highledge that held our leader. Would he remember that plan that we had decided on or retain the clarity he has been holding onto for the last few days? Only time could time. I saw someone cross in my line of sight and looked up to face Crowstar followed by his son and deputy, Breezefall.

"Tell me where Firestar is so I may tell him of our arrival." Crowstar demanded his icy blue eyes glaring at me. I narrowed my gaze at his quick need for respect. ThunderClan wasn't like WindClan in any way possible, so the warriors could stand up for their rights without fear. "I will show you to his den." I mewed. It would be best not to make enemies with him now that he had accepted our deal in the invasion. In the future I could chew him out if I ever got the chance to. I felt Spiderleg's fur rise up as Crowstar and Breezefall followed us towards the Highledge. "Don't screw this up." I whispered into his ear. "I wasn't planning on it." He snapped back, but his whole tensed up as we continued.

"Firestar?" I called into the den. The moment of truth. Would he call back with acceptance or ask why a mere apprentice was coming to visit him? "Hollybranch, come in." I heard him call back. I smiled then turned back to the rest of the group. Smug in the fact that Firestar had his wits about him today. "Wait here for a moment." I told them, but then my eyes drifted to meet the WindClan deputy's burning orchard gaze. I paused and took in their cold front underlying with dis contempt as his eyes focused on Spiderleg then his hues looked directly at me. Now he was looking at me the same way he did with every other stranger, not the one he loved and could be himself around. I had treasured that during my time in WindClan...

Breezefall kept his gaze on me testing my limits. Tossing my head up, I walked right into Firestar's den without a second thought on my ex-lover. I had to remember that we only had a day to be mates, although we still cared for each other, but never enough to betray our morals. "Yes, Firestar?" I asked as I noticed his red fur. "WindClan is here I take it." The elder tom paused staring off into the darkness. "Send Crowstar and Breezefall in and you take a small patrol out to cover their scent. ShadowClan could pick up their moorland odor if there was a strong wind." Firestar ordered. I nodded, "Of course."

"He's ready to see you, Crowstar. Firestar wants Breezefall as well." I mewed coming out of the den. Crowstar charged into the ThunderClan leader's den while Breezefall walked slowly with his head high. When he passed me I felt his tail trail lightly along my back foot. In a snap I looked back to see him sink into the darkness of the den, his tail high in confidence. What had that meant? My eyes turned to Spiderleg who stood a taillength who easily could have seen the whole thing without straining his neck.

I growled inwardly. Breezefall has meant for Spiderleg to see as if to show...What? I was his to take? That was the exact purpose of only spending one day together, so we could have no attachments to either clan and so we wouldn't stray from our beliefs. Now he was being a jealous mousebrain. If he acted this way, it could ruin my plans to display my kits as Spiderleg's. For my kits and him I would have to stop his behavior. "Firestar wants me to make a patrol to cover up WindClan's scent, do you want to come?" I asked quickly. His yellow rings flickered from where the deputy touched my leg to my face before agreeing. "Sure." He mewed distantly and gave the dark hole one last look.

We walked in silence out of the camp and into the forest to cover up WindClan's odor that had drifted upwind. With any luck the scent hadn't carried over into ShadowClan's direction. Although the moorland fragrance was far off from any other border then the stream it was unlikely, but still every clan had some of its talents hidden. I rubbed myself against the trees along WindClan's path to our camp careful not to leave a strong enemy clan odor. "Hollyleaf, I am not one to question your loyalty to ThunderClan, but happened between you and Breezefall? He touched you." Spiderleg growled. I looked up at him. I wouldn't have to answer this question if he hadn't been such a foxdung tom.

"Breezefall attempted to claim me as his mate or at least a courtship." I lied. The dishonesty that would soon twist into more lies and deceit all to protect mine and Breezefall's kits from the cruel world. "He's deputy, but he doesn't understand that you're from ThunderClan and therefore you will only produce pure blood kittens?" Spiderleg gave me a bewildered look. "You know what Crowstar was like with Leafpool, so it makes sense his son would be attracted to the danger that could be accomplished from me." I tried again. He seemed to ease slightly, but there was an uncertain tint to his yellow orbs. Was I really such a bad liar even to a regular clanmate?

"As long as you never accepted his invitations outside of the camp, you should be fine." Spiderleg mewed and marked a fern brush before walking further down the path. "Of course, I didn't accompany him without another warrior. What type of she-cat do you think I am?" I growled at him almost insulted by his mindset. Although this was just a misconception, I still found his attitude unprofessional. He just gave me a glance before walking faster down the forest taking little time to rub his scent onto the greenery to cover the musky smell of our allies. "Well, what do you think?" I persisted. "I'm not going to fan on Breezefall when I'm completely loyal to ThunderClan." I explained. "Never in a million years will I make ThunderClan suffer the betrayal that would come from such a forbidden relationship." I mewed with the shake of the head. Perhaps I was better at acting than I had first thought because that seemed to have done the trick to unraveled the dark warrior. "I'm not going to be like Leafpool."

He walked up to me with soft eyes. "I'm glad to hear that at least one of the warriors won't go for an enemy warrior just for excitement." Spiderleg mewed solemnly. I stepped back while looking directly into his amber eyes unsure of what to say to him. In a way, Spiderleg reminded me of Breezefall right now with those amber eyes watching me so tenderly, but no one could match my lover's intense, searching gaze that I had grown to care for so dearly. The ThunderClan warrior noticed my step and turned around. "Come on." He mewed and didn't press me any further which I was grateful for.

After a few moments of silence I heard Spiderleg speak again. "Do you think WindClan will betray us? It would be safer for them to join with RiverClan and ShadowClan then to fight against them. They would be under the protection of those monster cats." I shook my head instantly partly insulted. WindClan were proud and dependable warriors, not back stabbing rogues. Although Spiderleg hadn't spent the last three moons with the speed demons, so he would not understand their being and reasons. "No, WindClan is full of dependable of cats. We would not become allies with the clans that had killed so many of their troopers." I reasoned. He did not look so trusting. "Well, if you were part of WindClan would you go to RiverClan begging to join them like a pathetic kitten or rise up against?" I growled in annoyance.

He took a minute to answer as we covered the reeds along the stream border. "I'm not a weakling, but I know when there's no chance of winning this war. WindClan doesn't have too many cats after so many deaths, plus some are still recovering." The black tom mewed. I was about to cross him when he ran over my words. "Heathershadow, for an example, she looked as if her wounds were still healing and that was three moons ago. She looks as though she was in a fresh fight. Plus, two of their warriors recently died, so their numbers are steadily going down." Spiderleg looked back at me for approval and I simply nodded. The brown tabby's wounds were fresh, but I couldn't tell my clanmate otherwise I would betray WindClan's secrets.

"A monster cat has the power of at least three cats each, so we will need our numbers in this battle. Yes, quality of a warrior is usually important, but we are dealing with them plus regular warriors. Although we are going in waves while we are going full force it will still be difficult." He took a pause. "Our mission is to kill the monsters, so it would be best to focus all of our energy on them. If possible warriors should be taking turns getting to swipe at them." Spiderleg mewed thoughtfully. "I understand that, but we have to have faith in our clanmates and allies to defeat these things. You might think that WindClan is weak now, but keep in mind they have always proven cats wrong with their tactful ways and quick feet." I mewed in support of the clan.

Although now WindClan should not be affecting me in the slightly I knew I had to offer them a few good words. They had become my friends, one of them even further than that, in earlier moons and this was the least I could do. But in truth it would never become my home.

"That sounds like something you would say. Always passing around the word of the Warrior Code that you love so dearly. 'Love your neighbor.'" He grinned at me. I grinned back stepped beside him sensing his jokingly manner to it. "We should start heading back or else it's going to be dark before we get back." I meowed and we started to head home to our clan. My home clan...

Chapter 20

I leapt to the floor of the camp with Spiderleg beside me. "Hollybranch!" My head snapped in the direction of the sound of my name to see a grey kitten coming towards me. Shroudedkit. I glanced at Spiderleg who was glaring at the hyperactive child. "I'm going to tell Firestar that we're back from masking their scent." My partner meowed moodily and bounded towards the Highledge. I let out a sigh then looked back to see the tom-kit pouncing on my tail, careless about his behavior in an enemy territory.

Inwardly I smiled at his actions then met his jade green eyes. They were so excited as my tail flicked back and forth and his concentration was adorable. Hopefully, my kits would grow up to be something like Shroudedkit, interested in the world around him. Although my cubs would never have to deal with a mother that denied them love and affection like him and his sister, Cloudedkit. I lashed my tail in irritation at Dewspots and her selfishness with her three dead kits.

"Hello Shroudedkit." I purred warmly. His jade eyes seemed to smile at me before one graced his lips so smoothly. "Mother said me and Cloudedkit weren't suppose to visit you in the camp, but I sneaked off. Cloudedkit didn't want to get into trouble so she stayed behind." Shroudedkit explained. Cloudedkit didn't care to see me even if she was allow to see me, but Shroudedkit could say what he wanted.

"I see and where is Dewspots now that she didn't see you walk off?" I asked. "She's with Kestrelwing like usual. Snowdrift was watching us and she's okay, but she's nothing compared to you. Plus she was too busy talking to Heathershadow." He mewed as he rolled his eyes. It figures that Dewspots would ditch her living kits as soon as she got here and told them to not visit me.

"Snowdrift is a wonderful warrior and she might be your mentor so respect her." I mewed without thinking clearly. I regretted the words as soon as I spoke them. "You know I want you as my mentor, not any one less or more." Shroudedkit mewed firmly. I blinked before changing the subject.

"So, how is Breezefall handling being deputy?" I mewed quickly. The grey and white tom looked happy to change topics to the deputy. "He's doing real good, but I'm not sure he's happy. I think he misses you because he's meaner than usual especially when he saw you after the gathering and today. I think that one cat you're hanging out with is getting to him, but I'm just a kit so I don't know anything." Shroudedkit reported. I nodded and looked around the camp to see Breezefall walking towards us in quick haste.

His amber eyes locked onto the cub beside me. I didn't say a thing to my little friend before Breezefall was within a taillength of us. "Shroudedkit, you know not to interact with her. Dewspots told you not to and as her kit you better follow her rule." The deputy mewed not giving me even a glance. Shroudedkit looked up at his deputy then back at me looking for support.

I couldn't resist his soft pleading eyes. "He just wanted to talk to me." I mewed offering help. "That may be so, but he shouldn't want to. You are not part of WindClan and therefore an enemy warrior. Although we might be allies at the moment that can change in a second's time." He growled and for a second I saw pain flicker in his eyes. "True...Shroudedkit needs to talk to someone since Dewspots is too busy grieving over her dead kittens to care for him and Cloudedkit." I snapped back.

"Dewspots is taking this as well as any other queen would. She's needs time to get back to being a loving mother." Breezefall this time met my eyes. "No, she needs to rise her kits." I insisted. "That will only reopen wounds that haven't been sewed up. A cat shouldn't have to face their loved one until they're ready and can maintain composure." Breezefall's bristled and his eyes focused on me. I nodded in understanding. We weren't talking about Dewspots and her kits any more. "I have to agree." I mewed softly. Breezefall or I didn't want to be in this position so quickly after our parting when the feelings were so fresh in our mind and body.

"Take him." I ordered and padded away. If I had looked back I would have had to snatch out Shroudedkit from Breezefall's jaws by the look of his jade colored eyes. They would have been filled with betrayal. I was a ThunderClan warrior, soon to be queen, so I could not handle WindClan kits and affairs so freely. They were out of my range of authority. "How could you?" I heard Shroudedkit scream towards me. My neck fur rise, but I continued forward only to find both clans staring at the scene happening between the three of us. Me walking away, Breezefall holding Shroudedkit, and him screaming at me for betraying his confidence. It had to be done.

"Shroudedkit..." I heard a she-kit coo softly. I felt the burn of brown eyes into my pelt as Cloudedkit sat beside Snowdrift. Her brother was hurt by me and for that I would finally understand her strong dislike towards myself. If anyone had walked away from my brothers, including Jayfeather even though we were just cousins, I would have reacted the same way. The grey and white she-kit trotted over to me ready to take out her anger. "What is your problem?" She snapped at me before ramming into my shoulder. I was close to being knocked over, but held my ground steady as Cloudedkit went to her brother. Shroudedkit was her only living relative now.

No, this had nothing to do with Shroudedkit or Cloudedkit. Breezefall had every right in telling me to back off when he took the tom kit. After all Breezefall was deputy of WindClan and me being outside of his clan I had no respect in their ranks to challenge the male. I took off to the nursery in hopes of seeing Lionblaze or maybe my niece. Everyone had seen what had conspired under the dusky sky and comforting words from the queens wouldn't hurt.

I entered to see Poppyfrost pacing around while muttering to herself. There was haunted, unprotected trance to her bright hues. "What have I done? StarClan-Oh, Hollyleaf, hello." The tortoiseshell finally noticed me. Her pupils widened seeing me enter so freely so she shuffled back to her nest and laid down, afraid of what I had to say. It was true I probably would have tracked her down and forced her to tell me what exactly happened, then make her give up her kittens to another queen, but not now. We were never truly friends and most of the time I had snapped at her because I felt she betrayed StarClan so deeply by being Jayfeather's mate. I was no different than the worried queen before me.

"What did you come here for? Whitewing decided to take Fernkit out for the first time, but she'll be back soon." Poppyfrost mewed not sure of what to make of my appearance. "Lionblaze is with them naturally." She added with shifty eyes. "I wanted to see her, but I guess I'll have to wait. In the meanwhile, let's talk." I suggested. In truth, I didn't want to go back into the camp and face of everyone due to the scene. I had had enough of acting for one day.

"W-what about?" She stammered and stood up again, ready to make a run for it. "Anything is fine. How is it being pregnant?" I asked. Some part of me wanted to know what I would expect from my own since none of the WindClan queen had been expecting during my time there. Plus, some cats would have suspected things if I started asking about being a queen. Poppyfrost tilted her head slightly confused by my words, but replied. "It's just fine. Always fine..." Distantance shown in her tone as she reflected on her past. Of what, I'm not sure. "Hmmm...Then what were you talking about before I came in?" I asked.

It was none of my business to be interfering with her thoughts and Jayfeather's affairs, but she looked thinner today than yesterday. Was it not true that queens were suppose to be gaining weight from the kits? There was not a big change, but if I noticed the weight loss than that wasn't good. "That was nothing." Poppyfrost mewed in monotone. I nodded and rolled my eyes. a complete lie. "Is there parentage bothering you?" I asked then. I might as well cut through the wire since clearly she wouldn't get to where I wanted to be in the conversation as of now. "No. Why would I?" She squeaked.

I padded towards her and sat down a half a taillength away wordlessly. My green hues matched her dazed look, but there was no sound. Poppyfrost was Jayfeather's mate, a medicine cat's mate, the most detested act in the Warrior Code along with carrying his kits. To say she wasn't bothered by the idea of deceiving the very thing she served every day must be eating her up. This warrior had picked a worse mate than I had. Breezefall was from a rival clan, but at least he could have a mate. I bit my tongue as my mind dived into thinking about Breezefall and a new she-cat. I had to pay attention to my cousin's mate now, not mine.

"I-I don't know h-how this could happen. We were mates for moons, but we never did s-something to have these..._t-things_." She shivered at her shakily words. She could not call her kits, kits, but things as if they were immoral. Anger flared in my soul as I heard her. Who called kits, her own kits, things? Although I never voiced my kits yet, I still thought of them as mine and Breezefall's love kits, never objects without a name. I could not fathom calling them anything less than what they were. "We were p-playing and then I was u-under _him_. I let _him_ do whatever _he_ wanted with me because I loved that feeling like we were finally mates in every meaning." She whispered and a smile on her lips. That wasn't something I especially wanted to hear, but now it didn't matter. What was done was done.

"Now we're having these _things_ and I'm losing my mind. I followed the code almost every day expect one part and then the one day I slip up is the day I lost everything. My status in StarClan is gone. They will never accept the she-cat that bears the offspring of a medicine cat because she is a warrior who betrayed the code. A warrior herself and she broke the very name in the Warrior Code." She laughed lightly. Her bright eyes turned wilder as she spoke. They become darker and similar to unsentimental animal. I backed away instinctually for mine and my kits protection. She should not be acting this way even if she lost her way of the Code once. Even I, the one who was supposed to be obsessed with everything about the Warrior Code, didn't feel this way about my beautiful unborn kits. What had happened to make her go this far down?

Jayfeather should be helping her through this, but as medicine cat he can't give away his pride. I wanted to tell him to come in here and explain to her that these kits would be there connecting string. But with her distress and state of mind, I didn't want to risk the kits that were in her stomach. "You and Jayfeather love each other. Shouldn't these kits be a joyous thing for you two?" I asked. Poppyfrost shook her head. "These things were unintended. We were greedy in our love for each other and now I have to deal with the leftovers." She growled slightly.

Leftovers? Something flared inside of my core as she called the fruit of her love leftovers. Things to leftovers. A queen should be glad to be carrying her first litter, but she was bitter about everything. "Don't think of them like that. They are pureblood ThunderClan kits and deserve every respect in their name." I snapped. "Why should I listen to you? You're the one who jumps at every chance to pester warriors about the code." She counteracted. I couldn't tell her I was in the same position even if she was part of my family. "Kits are kits. They are innocent of their parents' lies and therefore should be treated like any other kitten." I mewed steadily.

"We're back." Purred the voice of Whitewing. I kept my eyes on Poppyfrost's defiant hues. They burned with discord and hatred towards me and even the ones she carried in her form. Jayfeather didn't know what was going on and risks he would have to take to protect his children from their mother. Those poor kits. "Fernkit had a great time. She can't see yet, but maybe in a week or two, we can see her eyes. I bet she'll have blue eyes just like Icefrost." Lionblaze purred proudly. I nodded at his words then looked in his direction. He was watching Fernkit yawn and nestle up to Whitewing's warm body. To be so fascinated by his daughter must have been a difficult for a warrior such as him, but he seemed to be real.

Something panged me when I saw him look so lovingly at her. Breezefall might have been similar to Lionblaze in the love of their kits if I had stayed. I shook my head. ThunderClan was my only home and WindClan had just been a temporary living quarters. It was just that simple. "She'll start out with dark blue eyes, but then they will change to whatever has been decided." Whitewing growled partly annoyed by Lionblaze. He must have been like kit to her, padding after his own darling.

"I know for a fact that Fernkit will have blue eyes. She'll be such a pretty little thing that enemy warriors won't know think she'll hurt them." He grinned slightly. "But, think about all the toms that will want to court her?" Whitewing teased. Lionblaze looked dumbfounded by her words then growled protectively. "They'll have to get through me first." He mumbled. Always the protector of me, once Icefrost, and now of Fernkit from those awful toms that would take our love away from him. "Don't be so silly, no could beat you in battle." I purred.

His amber eyes flickered my way, this time seriously. That was his power. A rage and burn for battle that could not be satisfied until he had murdered everyone in the area. "Just kidding." I mewed quickly. "Anyway, we should probably go eat. Come on, Lionblaze, you've spent enough time with Fernkit for one day. Good-bye Whitewing and Poppyfrost." I pushed my brother towards the hole and we left.

"Poppyfrost needs help." I said once we got out earshot. His amber eyes looked at me as if I was a talking rabbit. "What do you mean? She's happy." I shook my head. There was no way in the Dark Forest that that queen was happy to be carrying her kittens or as she called them things. "No, you should have seen the way she was talking in the nursery. She was calling her children a mistake and things. Poppyfrost is losing her mind; she even admitted it to me." I replied, irritated by my clueless brother. "Are you sure?" He questioned me. "Have I ever been wrong about something serious?" I growled. "We have to tell Jayfeather." I said and headed towards the medicine cat den.

Chapter 21

"Poppyfrost won't do anything to hurt the kits. Yes, she is distressed by the Warrior Code, but to say she is losing her mind is out of the question." Jayfeather whispered as the three of us padded towards the abandoned twoleg place. He was in denial about his mate. "Trust me, Jayfeather, she will kill those kits. They're the leftovers of your love. She said that." I explained. The medicine cat shivered in response and looked back at me. "Poppyfrost is too kind to do that. Once she sees the kits, she'll find her love for them, and everything will be fine." Jayfeather mewed, trying to convince himself.

"No. These are your kits; you cannot be taking that one percent chance that she won't murder them. Protect your kin even if it their mother you are guarding them from." I hissed. Lionblaze was particularly quiet as all of this went on. "She will accept the kits." Jayfeather persisted in telling me. "You were not there, so you would not know of her crazed mind. Her eyes were cold and lifeless like that of an unintelligent creature…" I mew trailing off. Yes, her orbs had been something feral. Perhaps even like that of the monster cats.

"Someone's coming this way." Lionblaze whispered and trotted towards the milieu. I followed my brother after giving Jayfeather one last glance. Jayfeather had the right to be near the nest to collect herbs, but we had to be hunting or patrolling the area. The grey tom disappeared under the dark twisted branches.

"Lionblaze, Hollybranch." A voice called out to the both of us. My eyes turned to the speaker and saw Ashfur there leading a patrol. Toadfoot and Roseblossom were with him looking playfully at each other. Those two siblings were tighter than most cats, even myself and Lionblaze. "Yes, Ashfur?" I asked. The speckled warrior would have been able to see us, so it was pointless in trying to hide ourselves. "What exactly are you two doing out here?" He demanded. Ashfur was a senior warrior, so he had the right to question our motives.

"We just wanted to get out of the camp. With all of WindClan there, they smell heinous." Lionblaze answered as he wrinkled his nose. I had hoped he had been lying, but Lionblaze was usually skittish when lying came about. How could he be saying things like that about our ally? Especially when they for me for three moons. I showed him my claws in denfense to the moorland warriors. He snorted and padded towards his old mentor. Ashfur chuckled in response and let out a purr of amusement and agreement. "I can't say I disagree with you." The leader of the patrol meowed.

"That's way I wanted to join this patrol. Roseblossom just came ago to be with me." Toadfoot grinned at us. His dark creamy colored sister glared at him in disapproval. "No, I didn't. It's just no one else is interesting enough." She mewed half embarrassed by her brother. If her cheeks had been furless you could have seen her blushing. "I didn't mean that." Roseblossom mewed quickly. I blinked in confusion. Yes, they were far tighter than me and Lionblaze.

"I don't know why I allowed for them to be on the same patrol. They're always messing up something." Ashfur mewed giving the two aside way glance. "Anyway, you two can join our patrol if you don't want to go back just yet." Ashfur offered. "I'll go with you." I mewed. I didn't really want to face Breezefall or any WindClan that I had a relationship with. "I think I'll head back to camp. I want to see Fernkit even if it means going through WindClan's rank." Lionblaze mewed and walked away from the rest of us. Maybe he was trying to show how siblings could part for each other. That would be good for Spiderleg's children to learn.

"He never does change." Ashfur mewed absentmindedly. I pondered on his words wondering what they had meant. Lionblaze changed every single day. He always kept on getting stronger and stronger to protect his clan to the best of his abilities and never falter in his tasks. "What do you mean?" I asked as I padded along beside the older trooper. Roseblossom and Toadfoot were talking in hushed whispers a foxlength behind us.

"Lionblaze always checks up on that kit of his as if it's going to die if he's not there. He should just leave her alone for a time or else she'll want to escape him when she gets older." He answered directly. "You were away for a long time and no one knew how you were. Lionblaze often checked the stream border to look for signs of your return. He cares very strongly for his family. It is a good trait to have in a warrior, but someday it will kill him." Ashfur mewed. I nodded slightly at the warrior's words. He checked the border often? That was kind of him, but I was perfectly safe in WindClan with Breezefall.

"Are you ready for the battle tomorrow?" Ashfur asked, changing the subject. He was not the touchy feely sort of tom. The battle that Spiderleg would die in. The one that I had planned would play out tomorrow and hopefully the monster cats would be destroyed. Spiderleg's only kits would be Roseblossom and Toadfoot and from the looks of it they would not have kittens of their own. Tomorrow would really be the day Spiderleg's bloodline would die out.

"Yes, I am ready for those monsters to die." But not Spiderleg.

((Sunrise spoilers:

Kind of sad, but Hollyleaf and Breezepelt are siblings…-shifty eyes- But I still support them, so go inkcest.-dances-))


	11. Chapter 12

((Okay, everybody here is the next chapter of Sins. YAY! Sorry, I haven't updated, but I had to deal with finals. Urg. Luckily, it paid off and I got A's for six periods and a C+ I Foods I. That teacher hates my guts though because she's a B^tch and thinks I can't cook. –rolls eyes- She had the nerve to ask me if I made a boston cream cheesecake by myself. I hate her. Anyway, sorry bout my wondering mind. Rofl. Oh, and Hollybranch and Breezefall will not be siblings in this, but if you want to read something like check out Tortured Soul…))

Chapter 22

I was going to be in the second wave of the battle. The first raid had gone out a short time ago so hopefully the apprentice would come back soon. The two WindClan cats were going to stop a patrol had been alerted to fight at moonrise which would be soon. I looked over the cats that were going to fight at my side. Owlwhisker, Spiderleg, Lionblaze, and Breezefall were among the troopers with me because they were some of the strongest warriors our two clans had. Only ThunderClan cats, Brackenfur leading, had gone in the first wave because we could not alert ShadowClan so prematurely to our joined forces. I wish the apprentice that was reporting back would have been a WindClan cat; they were so much faster than us. Inwardly I growled.

My eyes traveled around the camp. Lightningstreak was pestering Toadfoot with her fondness of him. "Leave me alone." I heard him growl at the yellow warrior. "But, I have to tell you something before this war. It's important to us." She mewed. "There is no us and there never was." He snarled clearly irritated. "Yes, there is because I love you." Lightningstreak confessed. Toadfoot stared at her with his amber eyes and shook his head. "I don't though, so there is nothing." He hissed. She looked defeated by his words, but continued. "Is it because of her?" She hissed back loudly. "Who are you talking about?" This time Toadfoot asked, defiantly. "You know who I am talking about. You're are always with her dancing around her. It's her I know it." Lightningstreak growled. My ears turned in their direction now. Who were they talking about.

"Keep your mouth shut." Toadfoot mewed. "Oh, I knew it. You can't even be with her. She can never give you what I can without having monsters." The she-cat meowed, her green eyes blazing. Toadfoot stepped forward. "Stop talking about such nonsense. There is nothing going on between me and her." He said firmly. Who was it? Surely, he was not breaking the code with this her. "If there's nothing going on, we can be together." She mewed with a smile. "No." He stated. "See? Then you do have something going on. We have known each other since we were apprentices and we were friends yet you resist me because of her and your feelings for her. She can never be your mate." She mewed. After that the conversation ended when Roseblossom appeared. Lightningstreak glared at his sister for interrupting the chat they were having.

Please let everything go as planned, StarClan. I prayed to my ancestors and looked up to the stars. Did they support us in our greatest hour of need or side with the clans holding the monster cats? One could only hope. I smelled the air and caught the scent of Wildpaw, our reporter. He was coming back. I sat up instantly and trotted over to the group of gathering warriors. WindClan and ThunderClan had strong and fast warriors while RiverClan and ShadowClan had night stalkers and sleek water cats. They could not match our abilities. "ShadowClan sent out their warrior just as planned." Wildpaw called as he came to a stop in front of Crowstar. The leader nodded to the young tom and looked back at the clans.

"Tonight we fight to kill these monsters, not the clans. Keep your wit and don't let anyone's death stop cloud the goal." Crowstar ordered. "Let's go." The black tom yelled and charged straight towards the ShadowClan border. Although he was brisk with his words the clans brightened by the ruler's words. I cracked a smile as well beside Spiderleg. He grinned back at me and ran off. That would be the last time I ever see the tom smile at me. My face turned to watch where I was heading.

Tonight everything would end and begin. The end for the monster cats and Spiderleg, but the start for my kits' safety from WindClan and their half blood flowing through them. As the ShadowClan leader would say, with death comes life.

When I arrived I could hear the battle calls of ShadowClan and the first wave. My eyes searched for someone who needed a fight and spotted a small brown she-cat fighting Torrentpaw. I pounced on the ShadowClan warrior and we rolled to the ground hissing and clawing her flank. Once we stopped rolling I stood up and the she-cat did the same. We circled each other before she tried to trip me. I dodged her attempt and threw my paw out towards her. Blood ran down her pelt and the sticky substance rubbed against my paw. My enemy twisted around so fast I could barely see her and bit my tail. I turned around lashing my tail in annoyance. Claws ran out her forehead to her cheek. The ShadowClan warrior yowled in pain as her eye was cut open which would blind her in the long run.

I jumped back as she reached out for my side. However, I could feel the claws rip through my fur and to my skin. Without wincing, I stood on my hind legs and tried to bat her face. She had noticed me before paw and ran directly under my leg which made me fall to the ground. The impact had hurt my ribs so I gave a twitch. She grinned above me and put her paws on my throat. "Don't think I won't kill you for destroying my eye, will you?" She hissed as blood ran down her fangs. Her green-blue eyes flickered in distaste.

"Let her go, Darkeagle. She must not die when life is in her." I heard the voice of a leader. ShadowClan's leader. My head looked in the she-cat's direction and the pressure on my chest went away as Darkagle stepped off. I had never gotten a good look at the creepy warrior, but now that I had I could tell she was the most beautiful feline I had ever seen. Her face was angler and exotic compared to most forest cats, but that was a given since she had been a rogue. "Go and fight." The half lidded eyed she-cat mewed to her warrior then padded towards me. "StarClan told me to protect you." Her narrow eyes glowed.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked as I got up. Her orbs looked down at my belly before meeting my eyes. "To keep them safe. Come with me so we may talk without the distraction of the battle." The leader suggested and padded away. She didn't care for a reply and expected me to follow. I gave my clan a nervous glance and my eyes met Breezefall's amber hues for a short moment before he continued to fight another ShadowClan warrior. In that moment I knew the ShadowClan leader would save our children. RiverClan would most likely come soon, so if she wanted to talk it would have to be quick.

I followed the ruler into the marsh and only Breezefall would know I was with her. "This is your invasion plan, correct?" She purred. I tilted my head before nodding. "It's beautiful I must say. So much death will come from this so I must preserve what life I can." The she-cat said as if amused by death. I twitched as her eyes sparkled with pleasure. How could someone be pleased as their clan yowled in pain? "You must be so pleased that he will die and your kits will be safe from the thoughts and judgments of others. I would be if I had kits." Her eyes flickered back to my stomach giving me a feeling of uneasiness. "No, Spiderleg is my friend. I don't want him to die." I mewed and took a step back from her peering at my belly.

"But he needs to die." She said calmly. "He does not deserve it though." I mewed sorrowfully. "No one does, but death is a part of life. Everything dies in the end to make room for the living. That's why we have disease, accidents, floods, and starvations. The living become stronger so the last generation is weak. Weakness is useless." The she-cat growled. "RiverClan is here!" I heard my brother call into the night air. "I have to go." I mewed and turned around. "No, ThunderClan will be fine without you." She mewed and padded to me. I looked back and shook my head. "They need help." I persisted as I smelled a large amount of blood coming not far off from us. "Hollybranch, listen to me and let them go. Preserve life." Her voice echoed around me and I could feel her icy breath on my right flank. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt a chill. "Let them go." She repeated in my ear. What was her problem?

Not listening the leader's voice I padded forward and back to the battle front. What I saw was something I wished I hadn't seen. The monster were here and pounding WindClan and ThunderClan to the ground without a thought. Blood covered their large paws. Many warriors had fallen including Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Owlwhisker. One of them was carrying a warrior in its jaws like it was a mouse. The warrior in the monster's jaws let out a horrid yowl of pain and his eyes widened in agony. I knew who the tom was before I heard him. Antpelt. The big creature shook Antpelt and tossed him aside. "Antpelt!" I heard a she-cat cry and my eyes flickered to Snowdrift. They had been becoming friends when I left WindClan and now he was going to leave her for StarClan. My heart ached for the two warriors and let out a battle cry before jumping into battle.

The monster feline closest to me was fighting Lionblaze, Teardrop, and Roseclaw. As usual Lionblaze was untouched and striking the cat without fear as Teardrop and Roseclaw distracted the thing as they ran around it taking short shots at it. They were like bugs. I charged towards the creature with a deadly intent. Lionblaze was clawing the animal's left shoulder and bit into the right skin. He ripped away a piece of meat as if it took no effort at all then leapt to the ground as the lynx tried to bite him. As the face turned away from me I jumped onto the monster and tried to do the same thing. My claws raked the skin, but before I could sink my teeth into the scruff I felt myself being torn away and flung to the ground.

I heard a roar and stood up quickly. Then I felt the marks it had left on my side and winced in pain. A liquid poured out of the wounds and dripped to the floor. That would heal sooner or later. Teardrop jumped up and ran her claws across the animal's cheek before it could reach me. "Thanks." I mewed to my old apprentice before running under the monster and clawing it's right hind leg and rolling to the side. The large cat was knocked over and many warriors stormed towards it. They had abandoned their previous battle to kill the thing that would have torn the clans apart. I heard crazy calls of victory before I heard Lionblaze call above the rest as he stood over the body. My StarClan the body. It was covered with WindClan and ThunderClan troopers with their pelts coated in mud dying their fur a scarlet red shade. Part of me wanted to throw up by the slaughter of monster.

"A monster is dead, hurry and take the rest." The cats departed fast and went onto fighting RiverClan and ShadowClan forces. As they fled to continue the fight I saw the damage done. There was a large puddle of blood surrounding the corpse, but that was not the worst of it. There was hardly anything that was near to the rare creature form. The fur was suppose to cover the muscle was shredded and ripped to nothing. Blood still flowed out of the wounds. Lionblaze was grinning though and padded towards me.

"Crowstar lost a life when he took down one of the monsters. Kestelwing dragged him out of the battle which he won't be happy about." Then his grin faded and he looked me directly in the eye. "And there's something else. Brackenfur was killed by Reedwhisker, I saw them fighting up to the point he died." Lionblaze lowered his head. I let the knowledge sink in. My mentor and deputy was dead. The tom that had taught me the skills I used today had left the world for good. "Go and fight. I'll follow you later." I growled at Lionblaze who gave me a concerned glance before entering a fight with another monster. That made sense. His power made him untouchable and only he could have victory against these mass killers. Shaking my nerves off I left to battle whoever I could get.

The first battle I saw was a RiverClan tom between Toadfoot and Roseblossom. His fur was a charcoal black with green eyes flickering with amusement at the pair of ThunderClan cats. He jumped up as the dark she-cat tried to pounce on him as her brother lashed out a paw. The deputy was playing with them. What an idiot. When he was in mid air I slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. This was the cat that killed Brackenfur and now he was messing around like war was nothing. He deserved to die. I landed on me feet and let out a snarl as I stalked towards Reedwhisker. He was already up and ready for a fight.

The tom ran to my side took a shot at my face. Just as his claws dived into my cheek and I jumped up to my side and he fell to the ground with me on top of me. One wound did not matter if I could stop his playing. When he tried to scramble away from me I put my paw on his throat. "Get another battle. He's mine." I growled to my clanmates and they ran off together. Their pelts almost touched showing their support and comfort of each other.

His green eyes panicked when he noticed I was not going to play with him. "You killed my mentor." I hissed, showing my fangs to him. I released some of the pressure on his throat so he could speak. He spit in my face. My anger heightened and my claws dug into an already bleeding pelt. Hopefully the mud from my claws would cause an infection if I didn't kill him first. "Do not insult me with your pitiful games." I snapped and thrust my paw closer to the base of his throat. In a second I could destroy this piece of foxdung and he knew it.

"Did I now? Who was it?" Reedwhisker questioned me and then smirked. "I've killed many today. A black and brown tom, a pretty little she-cat, I can keep going if you want." He laughed. What sick bastard would do that? "Brackenfur, ThunderClan's deputy, you piece of dung." I hissed and lowered my head to his ear. "Have a nice time in the Dark Forest." I whispered and my claws raked down his throat to his chest. Then my jaws wrapped around his useless neck and bit down until I heard the snap of bones. The deputy shook violently and tried to get up, but it had been futile his life was fading fast. I ripped my fangs from his gullet and tasted his blood. The blood of a murderer, disgusting.

When I looked up I noticed a flicker of ShadowClan's leader as her pelt was stained by blood as she defeated a brown tabby. The tabby she had been fighting darted away and her eyes turned towards me and simply shook her head in disappointment. "Hollybranch,-" She began, but her voice was drowned out by the calls of an authority figure. "Focus on the mission, not your personal revenge." Crowstar screamed at Snowdrift who had been trying to fight the monster that had killed Antpelt with only one other warrior. I had killed Reedwhisker for personal reasons, but he had murdered many cats, so he had to be taken down.

My eyes searched for another battle and spotted one with a monster. The creature was fighting some cats, but all I knew was that I could feel the rush of battle and the cries of wounded felines. "ShadowClan is retreating!" I heard a warrior call and I smiled. We were winning. Only RiverClan and the monsters would oppose us now. The monster I was about to fight towered over and I ran with the storm of cats coming for the kill. When I reached the animal I bit into its stomach and felt the thick fur in my mouth. "It's dead. Drive RiverClan out and we'll win." I heard my brother call when it went limp.

My paws pounded against the wet floor as I nipped at the tails of RiverClan. "We've won. The monsters are dead and our future is safe." Lionblaze yelled. I heard no cheers from either side, WindClan or ThunderClan just sighs of relief. It was over.

Chapter 23

The plan had been executed just as devised and now the notices of deaths were happening. ThunderClan has lost many good cats including Ashfur, Thornclaw, Teardrop, Brackenfur, Blossomsong, Lightningstreak, Waterpaw, Floodpaw, and Spiderleg. There had been no avoiding the deaths especially Spiderleg's which had been predicted by StarClan from the very start. A pang of guilt filled me as I saw his body being carried back to ThunderClan territory. I had caused his death. It was my plan, my need for him to die that made this happen to him. It was disgusting with how I was going to stain my loyal name with my kits half clan blood. When I got to StarClan I would explain everything to him. Although he wouldn't understand my reasoning. Toadfoot and Roseblossom, his children, stood off to the side comforting each other with licks and whispers. His daughter looked like she was about to cry and Toadfoot sat rigid next to her.

"He's dead." Roseblossom choked and leaned against her sibling. He rested his head on her's. "It will be fine, my sister." He mewed softly. Her head moved and she faced him with dark eyes of rage. "No, it won't and stop calling me your sister." She snarled. Toadfoot looked stunned by her harshness. The dark she-cat never spoke to her beloved brother like that and she was always cheerful and careless around him. "Our father-" Toadfoot was cut off. "Stop saying that, it freaks me out. Our father, our mother, my brother, your sister. It does not make any sense." Roseblossom said and shook her head as if trying to forget. "I'm leaving." She mewed and ran off. Her brother looked defeated as she left before sighing and staring right at me. His vision was horrified. "Don't repeat what you heard." He growled at me then gripped Lightningstreak's scruff. She had been fighting him right before we came to the battle and now she was gone.

That brought back my curious thoughts of this her they had been talking about. Lightningstreak had been so angered by the she-cat that Toadfoot had feelings for but now her green eyes were dull. Where was that flame I had seen only hours ago? The war had taken it.

From WindClan Antpelt, Owlwhisker, Tallwind, Roseclaw, Thymepaw, Cardinalpaw and Falseeye had died. Their deaths hit me far harder than ThunderClan's deaths had. I had spent my last few moons with those cats and I learned to love them. Their teasing, the methods they shared, and personality. Thymepaw had always been a cute apprentice with a charm no one could match. She made me laugh at her elder jokes. Then Antpelt who taught me the rituals of WindClan. I could go to him and ask what I was supposed to do for each task. He knew things and had been one of my first friends. Owlwhisker had lost Dawnstripe, but now he was joining her. That would make him happy, but what about their kits?

Roseclaw. What could I say about the devilish she-cat besides she almost killed Heathershadow. She had been a cruel warrior, but she was loyal to her clan. Twistedfoot was laying next her body with his head in her fur muttering. I padded towards the tom and his mate's form before I heard him hiss. "Stay away from her. She doesn't need you near her, ThunderClan dung." The tabby glared at him and I took a step back. He was right I was not a WindClan cat so why would I want to care for them more than ThunderClan's grieves. I should let him mourn for her without me adding to his distress.

Silentwhisper looked up from her place at Tallwind's side and nodded to me. That was right Tallwind and her had been like Cloudtail and Brightheart. They had true love, two parts of a warrior, and now one had died. Tallwind was her voice because she was mute. I could not imagine losing Breezefall. The thought shook me down to my soul. Breezefall, where was he? I looked around instantly and horror set in. Where was my ex-lover? I did not see him. He couldn't be dead. I needed him and so did my kits.

"Hollybranch, were you looking for me?" I turned to face the voice, but only saw my brother. "No. Where's Breezefall?" I asked without caring who heard me. I wanted to know that my love was safe and alive. Panic went off in my mind as Lionblaze didn't reply. "Where is he?" I asked glaring at him. If he did not answer I would kill him wither he was my kin or not. WindClan's deputy was more important than him at this moment in time.

"He left a while ago with Falseeye's body. He said something about the elder wanting to have one last battle and have an elder's burial. He's going to bury him some where in ThunderClan. Why?" He asked, but I had already left him in the dust. All I needed was to see Breezefall. He would ease my nerves. As I tread past the ShadowClan border I scented the air. Breezefall was heading towards the Sky Oak. It was not far off and so I would see him sooner than I thought.

Then I saw him. His brilliant amber gaze was set on a mound of dirt that was most likely Falseeye's grave. He seemed saddened by the elder's loss and so was I. The elder had been the only WindClan cat that knew about my children's parentage. I padded towards my love slowly. "Breezefall," I mewed. His face turned in my direction I could see his eyes light up by the sight of me, and then fade to something darker. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "This is a WindClan elder, not a ThunderClanner, so go to one of your own." The deputy hissed. I winced in pain as if he had hit me. "I still care about Falseeye and the rest of them that died. I want him to know that from StarClan plus the rest." I mewed and stepped closer so I sat by his side.

His ears twitched at my words. "Go back to ThunderClan, we don't need your pity." He mumbled. "No, I won't and I'm not pitying you, I'm grieving for the fallen warriors in WindClan." I persisted. "You shouldn't though. Besides your mate died, why don't go back to him and mourn?" He asked with a hint of jealously. I said nothing and settled myself down so my nose was almost touching the dirt pile and closed my eyes so I could listen to Breezefall. Although he was telling me to go back to my clan all I could feel was relief at hearing him sound so casual as he barked orders at me. I took in a deep breath.

Our kits were safe from the dangers of the monster cats and they would never be judged for being half clan kits. They could become warriors and have the sort of life I wish they would have. Like the ShadowClan leader said with death comes life and my kits had definitely cost lives. Suddenly Breezefall stopped meowing at me seeing there was no point. I listened to him breath in and out before laying down beside me. "Falseeye didn't have to fight, but he wanted to die happy." Breezefall whispered in my ear.

"Lionblaze mentioned that when I asked him where you were." I mewed softly. "Why would you want to know where I was?" He asked. "Because I love you more than anyone and I had to see you." I said truthfully. This time Breezefall was speechless and breathed into my ear. I knew he wanted to lick my ear in comfort, but his loyalty would not let him do so. My eyes opened and turned in his direction so our eyes would meet. His amber hues were conflicted with what was correct and what he wanted to do. "I understand." I mewed as I touched his nose with mine.

We stayed like that just staring into each other's eyes for a long while. Every moment we had shared together alone was the moments we could be ourselves and love without reason. It was true that we understood each other more than ourselves, but everything we had worked for would be crushed to bits if we continued like this. Star-crossed lovers had it the hardest. I barely noticed when the sun peeked through the trees casting shadows all around us. The night that hid us from others was gone and now we had to depart for our respected homes. Mine ThunderClan and his WindClan.

I turned my head away from Breezefall and looked off to the distance. This was our last time to be together like this. Once my pregnancy is announced at the next gathering there can be nothing left for us. He will think these are Spiderleg's children and never speak to me again unless it's necessary. "I have to go. Good-bye, Breezefall." I mewed sorrowfully and stood up. If I looked at my love I would not leave and I had to be strong for the little ones.

"Good-bye, my love." Breezefall whispered into the wind. I walked away without another word to him.

Chapter 24

"Get up, Hollybranch. Firestar wants you to come to the Gathering." I heard Poppyfrost meow. I heard a kit squeak and saw Featherkit call for her mother, Poppyfrost. Her brother, Brackenkit, still slept. They had only been born a few days ago, but they were full of life already. Jayfeather had taken the full measures to make sure the two were safe from Poppyfrost and kept a close eye. Poppyfrost still felt that they were horrid things, but that was getting better. Hopefully my kits would be as vibrant as those two. I rolled onto my side and stood up. Everyone could tell I having kits from the size of my belly and now I held the title of a queen.

"Thank you." I mewed and padded out of the nursery and to the gathering group of cats. I sat down beside Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Lionblaze stared at my belly then at my face. He was still shocked that I was pregnant with half clan kits. "How are you doing?" Jayfeather asked. "Great actually." I replied. "We're heading out now." I heard Lionblaze mew and head out of the camp. I followed him without question to the Gathering. The walk to the island was smooth and clean as expected and by the smell of things WindClan had already arrived.

"We're the last to be here. We won't have any time for chat chit, what a pity." I heard Jayfeather mumble and I nodded in agreement. I sat off to the side of the island when Snowdrift came up to me with wide eyes as her grey eyes drifted towards my belly. "Hello, Hollybranch." She purred warmly. "Greetings." I purred back as she sat down next to me. "I see the past moon has treated you well." She said with a smile. "Indeed." I mewed. "When are you due?" She asked. "I suppose in another moon and a quarter." I answered. If I had had only a moon, she would question if these were Breezefall's children. I could not allow that sort of time around me or my kits.

"The Gathering will now begin." I heard Firestar call from the ThunderClan branch. He looked too old to be up there sitting on a high branch. He could fall and die any moment. My eyes went to the roots of the tree where the deputies sat. Breezefall, Coralfoot, RiverClan's new deputy, Rootfoot, ShadowClan's deputy, and now Lionblaze sat among the group. After Brackenfur had died, Lionblaze was the best option for the clan when he led the raid into battle. I had always known my brother would become the next leader, yet I once desired that position more than anything.

"ThunderClan had been blessed with two kits this moon from Poppyfrost. Another one of our she-cats, Hollybranch, is due to have Spiderleg's kits next moon so we are recovering from the battle quickly. Prey is running fine and no one has dared to enter our territories either." Firestar spoke. As soon as he said my name I could feel Breezefall's gaze on me. I met his questioning stare without delay and smiled. Perhaps it was cruel of me to do so, but I was truly happy that he knew about the kits even though Firestar said they were Spiderleg's.

"I cannot say the same for RiverClan. Our deputy, Reedwhisker, was killed in the last battle by your little queen, Hollybranch, but now Coralfoot has replaced him. Prey is fine." Mistystar called out and then Crowstar spoke. "All is well in WindClan. Silentwhisper has been sent to the nursery with Tallwind's kits. Prey is running well enough in bare leaf." The leader then looked out me in questioning. He was wondering if these were Breezefall's kits, I knew it. "I'm glad to hear ThunderClan and WindClan are so full of love and life. It's amazing that you two haven't had interclan relationships." I heard the cool voice of ShadowClan's leader. What was she doing? I growled. She knew about me and Breezefall without even knowing us or seeing us together. "Or maybe you have…We can only guess on these sort of things." Her half lidded eyes looked between me and Breezefall making it observable to anyone that was following her trail.

Then her clouded blue eyes landed on me. They were full of hatred and spite. What had I done to her to make her loath me? "I have a guess though on a certain couple. If you look-" She stopped as Crowstar interrupted her with his cruel voice. "What are you thinking? WindClan and ThunderClan have not had affairs in a long time and it's against the Warrior Code. My warriors would never do such a thing to shame our clan." Crowstar hissed. "Oh? And what about you and your ex-lover, Leafpool? You shamed your clan once, why not let it happen again? Besides I'm not talking about one of your warriors. It's your deputy, Breezefall." The she-cat hissed and her lips curled into a smile.

"That's right, I'm talking about your son. Father like son, right?" She crackled into a fit of laughter. Crowstar said nothing as a result. No. This could not be happening. Not now. Now when my kits were in danger of being called half clan. Breezefall would lose all respect in WindClan and be exiled and same with me. Everything was coming to an end because of her and her knowledge. There were cries from the crowd of WindClan and ThunderClan outraged by the ShadowClan leader.

"WindClan would never breed with ThunderClan!" Twistedfoot growled.

"WindClan is too scrawny for our tastes!" Toadfoot hissed.

"We would never betray the Code!" Roseblossom called.

"I would die before committing such a sin!" Dewspots spat.

"Lies!" cried Breezefall at last.

"Silence!" The beautiful leader screamed and got what she wanted. "WindClan held a ThunderClan warrior for three moons after a battle because she broke her limbs. During that time Breezefall had always been taken with her so he courted her and now she carries his kits. They betrayed the Warrior Code in the highest degree possible. They deserve a punishment." She spoke with her eyes blazing with madness. "Hollybranch, do you deny that your kits are his?" She called looking directly at me. Everyone turned to look at me for an answer. How could I say they were not Breezefall's kits? I had to though.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 25

Everyone turned to look at me for an answer. The moment of truth. I had to protect Breezefall's position and our kits. My eyes met the gleaming blue hues of the ShadowClan feline. "How can you say things like that? I'm a loyal ThunderClan warrior." I hissed at the leader and padded through the crowd of clans to get a closer look at my enemy. To put on the right scene I had to become the lie. I sat down next to Lionblaze who was glaring at the exotic leader with hatred. His position was also threatened by my kits parentage.

"I can say these things because they are the truth. Respect the Code and tell Breezefall that these are his kits. He deserves to know." She snapped at me and met my glare. Why was she causing me trouble? I had talked to her during the battle, but I had nothing to disrespect the leader. Before I could reply I felt Breezefall step forward. I wanted him by my side, but I knew if I went to his side then it would prove the accusations against us. "Her kits could not possibly be mine. We were never alone together. Any WindClan warrior can tell you that is the truth. Go ahead and ask one or everyone." He growled. I looked over in his direction.

He was placing our lives in the paws of WindClan. How could he expect that much from everyone? I would not. ThunderClan loved me, but they would…I did not know what they would do, not now. Before I could have thought they would do anyone to save one clanmate, but I thought distant to the forest troopers. They were not a part of my being anymore, yet I loved harbored a love for them.

"It's true. They went on patrols together, but never alone." I heard the voice of Snowdrift pipe up. "Hollybranch came to the nursery whenever she was at camp or in the elders' den with Thymepaw or the medicine cat den with Kestrelwing." My ears listened to Dewspots' voice.

I almost caught my breath when I heard the queen. We had arguments over her behavior with Shroudedkit and Cloudedkit, but now she was protecting me. How could she defend my name after everything that I told her? She respected Breezefall though. I flashed the she-cat a smile and slowly she smiled back in understanding.

"Yeah, she always came to see me and Cloudedkit- I mean paw." Shroudedkit-paw mewed and padded towards me with a goofy grin. As he sat down I could see that he was going to grow into a wonderful loyal WindClan warrior. Hopefully he had gotten a decent mentor. Envy sparked me as I thought of another warrior teaching him the Warrior Code, fighting, hunting, and every thing in between. I missed him…

"My brother is right. She liked to play with us." Cloudedpaw meowed and I could see that she was supporting her sibling more than me. That love would drift away soon towards him and she would be her own feline. As long as I had their support I did not care who it was. "I went on a couple of patrols with them. They were just friends." I heard Shadowriver meow by Heathershadow's side. Were they together now? They appeared to be touching pelts. I was glad for two considering that now Heathershadow could get over Lionblaze. We did not need more half clan kits in the lake territory. "Breezefall would have told me if anything was going on." Heathershadow mewed slowly.

"And why would he tell you? Warriors hide what is decided as betrayal to the Code." asked the ShadowClan feline. The black ringlets around her eyes narrowed down on the she-cat. "We have been best friends since apprenticeship and he's too dense not to tell me." She answered simply. "Then why haven't you become mates? You would be a perfect match." Persisted the feline with the panicking eyes. Her pointed eye ringlets lifted in questioning. "We aren't like that. There is some one else for me." She replied and licked Shadowriver's cheek showing that he was her's.

I felt Lionblaze sit rigid as he looked at his ex-friend. They could have become mates if he had not gotten a brain and followed the Warrior Code. Although I felt there was more to the story then just the respect of the Code. Had I made Lionblaze rethink things after I found them playing one time in the forest? Probably.

"They fought too much to be mates." I heard the growl of Twistedfoot. "They would have ripped each other's heads off before even thinking about mating." He growled and stared at the sky. He was probably thinking about Roseclaw. Although he had not approved of me he would protect WindClan's pride for Roseclaw's sake. Even in Twistedfoot there was a romantic. "See? How could I father her kits when so many warriors persist that we disliked each other?" Breezefall hissed. "I am insulted that you would even think such things." Crowstar snarled at the she-cat as her ebony ears pinned down to her head.

"Of course they are going to keep a face up in front of everyone. They don't want their clan to be shamed and you are ThunderClan's kittypets anyway." The beauty said trying to pick a fight. Her ice blue gaze grew fierce and challenged Crowstar to say something different. "Stop this dispute. StarClan will get angry and cover the sky." Mistystar said trying to reason with her ally. I looked up and saw the shining moon. StarClan was not stopping this. Why? "StarClan has not done so yet. They must want this spoken about because of the honesty every clan needs to get out in the open." Answered the ShadowClan feline still holding Crowstar's eyes.

"WindClan has never been and never will be ThunderClan's property. Dare to insult my clan in such a matter and I won't stop my warriors if they attack your warriors." Crowstar hissed as his claws came out of his sockets. He threatened to fight her. "Fighting is not allowed at Gatherings. Put your claws away." Firestar said. Crowstar glared at the ThunderClan leader. "I don't listen to you, Firestar." He barked and turned back to the twisted leader. "At last." She breathed with a smirk. "The sun is going to come up soon, so we must resolve this argument with an agreement." The ShadowClan leader meowed.

"What do you propose?" Asked Firestar meeting her half lidded eye. "That Hollybranch bring her kits to the Gathering when they are two moons. By then they will have developed enough to tell if they share any of Breezefall's traits. I think this is reasonable." Her request was logical, I feared for my kits if they did. What would she do if they did carry on Breezefall's characteristics? What if one of them had his eyes? That golden intense amber hue that I loved so much. "I agree to this demand. Hollybranch will take her children to the Gathering that her kits reach their second moon." Firestar agreed and gave me a stern look. He was not even going to fight against her outrageous order? When had he become a kittypet again? I nodded though out of respect for the once proud leader.

"Then the Gathering is over." Mistystar mewed and left the island with her clan. Then ShadowClan left across the log and finally WindClan and ThunderClan was the only ones left. The warriors gave each other awkward glances. They were still thinking these were Breezefall's kits. Breezefall had disappeared somewhere and I was sitting next to Shroudedpaw and Lionblaze. "Firestar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollybranch, we must talk about this. WindClan head back to camp." Crowstar mewed and leapt down from the tree. "ThunderClan follow suit." Lionblaze yelled at the clan taking command. Firestar was getting older and more senile every day. He flicked his tail for Kestrelwing and Nightcloud to follow before walking towards the sand. Lionblaze and I trotted off towards the sand not looking at each other. He was just as threatened by my children as Breezefall and he knew the reality too. Crowstar wanted the truth about my cubs and I would not let him. This knowledge would only hurt everyone especially Breezefall.

I sat down across from Nightcloud. The high authority of WindClan was here including my love who I didn't dare look at. "We need to know the truth about these kits. She was too focused on this for this to wrong. She has a gift from StarClan and we cannot over look this. If it had been someone else we could, but not her." Crowstar mewed. I looked out at the lake. "We are not trying to harm you or your kits, but if there is a chance that these are my grand kits, we have to come up with some way to keep them safe. There is something off about that leader and she wants blood." Nightcloud cooed. I tossed my head in her direction.

She wanted grand kits and she had told me that. I knew she deserved them, but they deserved a life free of worries more. "There are ways of making the kits seem like they are Spiderleg's." Kestrelwing tried to reason with me. Breezefall said nothing to me, but I could feel his stare on me. Feeling him watch my every move was like being set on fire. You could not escape him. He was worried though. "You don't even know if these are Breezefall's children and now you want to hide their appearances." I said angrily. "Relax, Hollybranch. Think about your kits." Jayfeather whispered in my ear. Stress was not good for the kits, he was right.

"Hollybranch, tell me if these are mine. I will kill anyone who wants to hurt you or your kits without even hesitating." Breezefall mewed firmly. My eyes met his and I wanted to pour my soul out for his pleading gaze. He admitted to loving me in his fashion to everyone here. WindClan had guessed, but now he confirmed their thoughts. Terror slipped into my happiness and I realized that I still had to stay silent. All of WindClan might not be happy about my kits and attack them.

Breezefall admitted that we mated though in front of Crowstar, so he thought these kits were his and he was giving up his deputy position. No, he had to deputy other wise they would do the Trial of Claws again and another cat would die. I could not let Breezefall do this. He was the perfect warrior to be deputy and for admitting to being my mate would ruin it. My emotional needs were not to be expressed at the cost of Breezefall's future.

I shook my head slowly. "How can they be yours? We never mated." I stated staring him directly in the eye. He knew this was a lie, but now at least he had to second guess about his children. "Yes, we were very close, but we never went that far. Stop being heroic and face the facts. I know I led you on and I'm sorry. The thing is though when I got back to ThunderClan Spiderleg and I mated, so these kits have to be his and I can't be happier." I lied. I could feel the stare of Crowstar still on me though. The lie didn't prove anything, but he would accept it. "I'm glad to hear that. I worried that Breezefall might be clouded if he had kits in ThunderClan." The ebony leader mewed. Jayfeather stiffened as a result.

"Luckily, we have settled this so we have nothing to worry about. We will take the kits to the Gathering and they will be examined and pass easily." Firestar mewed who had been silent all this time. "Since these are Spiderleg's kits for sure why do we have bring them? If we give into her demand that shows that our clans are too close because there was a possibility of half-clan kits." Lionblaze growled. He didn't want to bring the cubs in case they did look like Breezefall. "We should not give into the demands of a rogue. We are forest born warriors, not her minions." Nightcloud hissed in agreement.

"What if she attacks though for with holding the kits?" Kestrelwing asked with a shiver. "We have lost enough cats, we don't need more death." He explained. Since he was a medicine cat he did not understand that clans did not report the worse of news. "That was how BloodClan was formed. Scourge took hold of the rogues fear and created a clan of murderers. We cannot repeat the past." Jayfeather reasoned and shifted his weight. He was talking about Crowstar and Breezefall. Jayfeather and Breezefall were brothers as well so he could understand that history could not be repeated. My ears twitched.

"Agreed. Jayfeather has a point why should Hollybranch have to display her kits since they are Spiderleg's. ThunderClan should have pride in their first pureblood litter for the first time in let's say a few moons." Breezefall lashed at ThunderClan. Clearly he was offended that I 'mated' with Spiderleg. I bit my tongue trying to hold back my rage and console him. Maybe I was his last chance at having a litter like Nightcloud said. Gingerpaw was a mousebrain she-cat and Breezefall could not stand her. I told myself that he could find someone else, but I wanted to rip any she-cat to bits if they came near him.

_Stop it. You are so close to completing everything that you planned. _I listened to my inner voice and said nothing. "ThunderClan always has pureblood warriors. Hold your tongue, Breezefall." Lionblaze barked and stood up. His fur bristled in fury and his claws raked the sandy floor. "You're not." Breezefall hissed and before anyone could stop the two deputies Lionblaze tackled the WindClan tom. Breezefall and my brother rolled on the ground for a short while until they made their ground and started to claw each other's fur off. Lionblaze was stressed by many things. Finding out that his would be mate found another, Icefrost's death, my kits heritage, his brotherly protectiveness, and his pride in battle. There was no telling what he would do to the black male.

The golden tabby bit the raven colored tom's shoulder who in turn tear my brother's ear. Blood came from my brother and I stood frozen. How had Breezefall done that? Lionblaze could not be harmed and yet there was red liquid running down his left ear. He seemed shocked as well and jumped back. Breezefall could kill my brother if he had made him bleed and the same for Lionblaze. If this had been a practice match it would have been a great joy, but not when Lionblaze had a killer instinct.

"Stop this fighting at once." Crowstar yelled at the two. Breezefall rammed into Lionblaze which bowled the large tom over. In a second the black tom had him pinned to the ground and gently held his neck. Lionblaze pushed his back legs up and the black deputy jumped up. The tom landed on his feet and twisted around so fast sand was in the air. The tabby got up, his golden hues glowing with new interest. He knew Breezefall could be a challenge. My mate lashed out at my brother's flank and more blood fell to the ground. I padded forward so I was between the two toms.

"Get a grip on yourselves. For StarClan sake, you two are acting like kits instead of deputies. Shroudedpaw could do a better job than you and Lionblaze think about Fernkit. What would she think if you came to the camp bleeding after a Gathering?" I asked. Lionblaze freeze then nodded slowly. He loved his little girl more than anyone. My eyes flickered to Breezefall. His shoulder and belly were bleeding heavily. I looked back at the high ranks then back at my love and took a step towards him not thinking of the future just that he was hurt.

My tongue licked his shoulder softly so sand would not sink into the wounds and infect him. I was a healer of sorts, but infection was a weakness to my power. It was sick of me to think this, but when I tasted his blood I felt calm. "Hollybranch," Breezefall mewed as he stared off in the distance. "What are you doing?" He asked urgently. "Helping you." I replied and continued to lick his wound. The blood was a drug to me. A certain calmness and overwhelming pleasure in tending to him. Everything came easier when I was with him, it was a fact. It was simple and complete unlike my calculating mind in ThunderClan where I had to look over my shoulder before getting something from the prey pile.

The Warrior Code had once meant everything to me, but now it just seemed like a guideline. Yes, you could listen, but not everything in it was true or had to be followed. Everyone broke the Code at one point in life, some bigger than others. "Stop it, Hollybranch. They're staring." Breezefall whispered in my ear. I licked his ear then. He was mine and I wanted them to know. The lies were becoming too complicated. If I had started out with the truth then it would have been clear. I had lied to myself when I tried to say ThunderClan was my home. Yet, I loved some other enemy clan cat and his clan more. ThunderClan should have taught me that a warrior didn't have to be a pureblood to be loyal. I should have stayed when Nightcloud offered me, but now it was a mess.

"Then look back at them knowing that you have me and our kits with whatever punishment there is." I whispered. He looked back to me and we met each other's eyes. He was pleased and licked my cheek. "Our kits?" He asked in a whisper. "Our kits." I confirmed and felt him push me over softly. He placed himself over me so I could not escape his blazing amber eyes. "Then you are my mate, Hollybranch." Breezefall mewed serenely. "And you are mine." I purred affectionately. It was just us again.

"Breezefall,"I heard someone cut through our barrier of peace. "What are you doing?" growled Lionblaze. "Get off of my sister or I will kill you." The ThunderClan tom snarled and paced towards us. "And she is my mate, so put your claws away before you get near us." Breezefall said quite loudly. The others would have heard him and the truth was finally out. "Then these are your kits?" Asked Firestar who was glaring at me and the deputy. "They are his and he is my mate." I mewed still looking up at my mate.

"Then they are half-clan and you betrayed the Warrior Code." Firestar hissed. "You are here by considered a rogue to ThunderClan and any warrior has the right to kill you if you step onto our territory." The red tom ordered. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather say your good-byes if you want, but I won't stand here while Hollybranch betrayed ThunderClan." Firestar mewed to his grandkits then left. "Get off of me, Breezefall. I want to say good-bye to my brothers." I meowed and the deputy side stepped off of me. I rolled on my side and got up.

"Good-bye, Hollybranch. I love you." Lionblaze purred touched my nose for the last time. Next time we meet, we'd be enemies if Crowstar accepted me that is. "I'll miss you and Fernkit. Tell her that her aunt will be happy and that I hope she finds the same happiness someday." I mewed giving Breezefall a side way glance. "I will." Then the golden tabby looked at my mate. "Keep her safe. She'll run into danger the first chance she gets." Lionblaze mewed and padded in the direction Firestar left.

This time Jayfeather stepped forward and gave me and Breezefall a glance with his sightless eyes. His half brother and his cousin were mates. "May StarClan let your path and your kits too. Breezefall," I thought he was going to say something else, but he shut his mouth. "Hollybranch is good for you. I hope you and your father will accept her into the clan. She's an experienced warrior." Jayfeather nodded his head and left with his tail dragging in the sand. He had the most strings connected in this, but no one knew how much.

I was saddened by knowing my brother and cousin and I would never be as close as we once were now that I left ThunderClan. Siblings grew apart though as they aged. They became warriors, find mates, have kits, then the normal life. We were the three though. The power of three would never lose their love for each other we would be connected by the prophecy. I purred softly knowing that we would be the leaders of StarClan in the future together.

"You're going to miss them." Breezefall stated as he pressed his pelt against mine. "Yes, but they are my brothers, it's a given. We grew up together and now we are separating or at least I'm separating from them and for that I am stronger." I mewed to him. Silenced settled between us.

"Hollybranch, follow us back to the camp." Crowstar mewed and I could hear him pad away with Nightcloud and Kestrelwing. Breezefall made a move to get up. "Stay." I said and felt the first warmth of the sun.

Chapter 26

"Breezefall and Hollybranch," Crowstar called from the high limb. I looked up from my spot next to my mate and to my leader. Firestar disowned me as soon as he found out about my kits which partly shocked me. Perhaps he knew I wanted to be in WindClan with Breezefall. Anyway, Crowstar allowed me to come back to the WindClan. Along the way Breezefall was silent as he stared at me with amusement. Nightcloud had been talking about how happy she was that she was having grand kits.

"Nightcloud offered you a place in the clan before you left and you rejected her request. I should have spoken directly to you though; I wanted you in my clan." Crowstar's icy voice mewed with a sigh. Nightcloud was so convincing though with her reasons for wanting Breezefall to be happy. "Now, however I cannot take you in without trouble. ShadowClan's leader will want a punishment for you and Breezefall's actions." The leader paced the Tall Limb. "The most logical one would be exile, but I cannot afford to lose a deputy when WindClan is in poor health. The last battle took many lives. Then you are a good warrior who is carrying Breezefall's kits, so they share my blood and Windstar's." Crowstar spoke of the ancestor that created WindClan. The warriors all whispered, "Windstar."

Crowstar and Breezefall were kin of Windstar? I never knew that, but I suppose it was something that should not be spoken of. Clans would fear knowing that the ancient most pure of blood was still rooted after many seasons. No other clan could say had pure blood of an ancient and for that they would be threatened and kill the survivors of Windstar's descendents. It was a powerful thing to hold in your paws.

"WindClan," The leader mewed addressing his clan. "We cannot reject the queen before us. Yes, she grew up in ThunderClan and still has kin in there so she will have trouble fighting those troopers, but she has been disowned by her grandfather, Firestar. No other clan will take her in because she is having half-clan kits. As leader I have the final decision, but you may each take a vote." Crowstar called and started calling off names.

Most of them agreed with their leader, but someone's voice came up. "Who's to say she won't betray us? She has already done so with her birth clan." Twistedfoot padded up to the front of the crowd. My fur bristled in anger. "And who would I betray WindClan to?" I asked. "ShadowClan's leader is out for me and RiverClan? They swim and eat fish. I am not accustomed for the water. Who else is there?" I asked again. "The twolegs. Firestar was a kittypet so why couldn't you return to your roots?" the brown tabby mewed.

"If anything that should prove that her heart calls more to the lake than a twoleg nest." Breezefall mewed quickly. "Well-spoken, Breezefall. Now we shall continue without further interruption." Crowstar mewed. More cats were called until Crowstar spoke again.

"Hollybranch, you may stay here, but my warriors will watch you and Breezefall wherever you two go. You may not be alone anymore until I believe you won't betray us. Just because you are staying here does not mean you are a WindClan warrior, so in other words you are a prisoner. We will not supply you prey, so you must go out on your own. If anyone gives her prey they will be punished." Crowstar gave his clan a stern look. "That is until you are accepted which may take moons. However your kits will be accepted on their birth." This time Crowstar took a deep breath.

"What? Just because they are your kin, you are going to accept them without thinking this over? No, this is not right for you to give Hollybranch and Breezefall a free pass. If it had been someone else, they would have punished them more harshly. Dappledwater's kits were given to their father's clan and she had been a respected warrior before hand. Tallstar would have given that sort of penalty, but not _you_." Growled an elder. "Once your kits are born, they will be taken and given to another queen and you must never say you are their mother." He mewed.

For just a moment I caught a look of regret in the leader's eyes. He did not want this for me, but he had to prove that he would not let someone go without a harsh punishment. That would show him off as a weakling and favoring his kin. I understood partly.

How could he do that? Take my cubs away from me because I going to be a prisoner to the clan. That was unfair, but it was a better punishment than being exiled. My children would never know who I was and I would have to watch them from afar. I nodded. "Breezefall, the kits you've fathered will not know about you either. If you try to be friendly with them you will be knocked back to being a warrior and the Trial of Claws will start again." He growled. "This is your punishment for mating when it was against the Code." He called. "The rest of the clans will think your kits died. We cannot afford another battle over such a betrayal by you two. Warriors I expect you to agree to this despite your feelings towards these two." Crowstar gave his clan a quick look over. "This meeting is over." The leader mewed and jumped off from the branch.

I looked at Breezefall, who seemed tense. "What's wrong?" I asked. He turned to face me. "Our kits won't know about us and we'll have to watch while they think we are the deputy and a warrior." His eyes blazed with fury. "At least they will be safe from the being called half clan. They will have a normal life, Breezefall." I tried to reason with him. "Isn't that something to look forward to?" I questioned and I heard him growl. "No. We'll be clanmates to these kits, not kin. They will run to whatever queen takes them in when they have troubles. You won't groom the cubs when they are apprenticed to warriors and I can't be proud of them." His whiskers twitched. "When they have their own kits we won't be able to share in the joy. The knowledge of their blood will be lost and WindClan will think Windstar's line has been lost. WindClan takes great pride and moral in knowing that the founder's children live on." He hissed.

"Perhaps not, but they will safe. WindClan will be fine without knowing that Windstar's line continues. The clans would target anyone with the founder's blood without fail because of the morale you and Crowstar can get from it. They would be threatened knowing the truth, so the kits will not have the knowledge and be protected." I mewed. I should have felt hurt and defeated like Breezefall, but I couldn't for my kits' sake. Leafpool had gone through knowing that Jayfeather was her and she suffered for it. I would not.

"Then you're supposed to catch your own prey. Its bare leaf and you are a queen. What will he say when you are within days of giving birth? That you risk your strength and the kits." My mate lashed his tail in anger. I nodded at him. At least we had been able to stay in WindClan and he was still deputy. "I can hunt for myself even if I feel off balanced by my weight. Rogue queen do it all the time and their kits are perfectly healthy so I will as well. There's no need to worry about me and the kits health. In ThunderClan I would have protected them with a single paw." I meowed and yawned.

"Crowstar has said his peace and allowed us to stay with our kits. He could have exiled us after I had the kits. They may never know us, but we can protect them from a little ways off." I said as I pushed my pelt against his in support. "Besides we can have more kits in the future that will know about us." I whispered in his ear. I never thought I would have kits and offering him another litter was out of character for me, but I loved him. Breezefall wanted to be a father and I would not stop his desire because in truth anything I and he created was going to be something no one could match. Even little Fernkit, Brackenkit, or Featherkit.

"True, but our first litter won't know." He mewed. He did not seem completely convinced and for that matter neither was I. Another litter of kits could not replace these ones."Yes, but at least we are together and no one can tear us apart." I meowed touching my nose to his cheek. "I'm going to the nursery. Goodnight, my love." I purred and licked his cheek before heading off.


	13. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 27

I could hear Breezefall pacing outside of the nursery as I lay on my side waiting for the third kit. According to Kestelwing I was going to have four which was a large litter considering most she-cats had only one or two in WindClan. Part of me wanted to go back to the night where I confessed everything to Breezefall that way I could have raised them as my own. This was mine and Breezefall's punishment for mating when I was still considered a ThunderClan warrior. A sharp pain rippled through my body and the third kit finally came. "Lick this kit, Cloudedpaw." Hissed the medicine cat to the pale apprentice. Shroudedpaw would have been in here, but when a queen was birthing no tom was allowed to enter other than the medicine cat. WindClan's rules naturally. Cloudedpaw loved her brother and would be obedient to his bidding despite loathing me. Hopefully my kits would have that kind of connection.

I heard the apprentice rasping her tongue over my kit and felt jealously overcome me. Kestelwing suggested that I should only let the kits suckle from me until the blood was removed from the nursery. I could only be with my kits for such a short time, so he didn't want me to get attached. That made sense to my logic, but I wanted to be their mother. They would be only kits. I confronted Crowstar about having another litter of kits and he said that he could not allow it. He believed ShadowClan's wispy leader would attack WindClan if she found out about another litter of half clan kits. He did not consider that I could fully be a WindClan like the rest of the clan. "He's not moving." Cloudedpaw's mew sounded desperate. I lifted my head to look at her and my child at her feet. He was black with a white front paw. He wasn't crying out for milk as his siblings had done nor was he trying to move. "Keep trying." The speckled tom snapped. I saw him look at my son with eyes full of pity. He didn't even get a chance at life before he was stripped of it. Cloudedpaw tried again, but alas there was nothing to try for. "Take him away to bury." Kestelwing mewed, regret trailing in his voice. Breezefall would see his dead son first before he saw the life in the three left. That is if the last one wasn't still-born.

Another ripple shot pain into my body and I yelled out in agony. "You're done." Kestelwing mewed and began licking the last one. I wanted to sleep for moons, but this was the only time I could ever spend with my kits as mine and Breezefall's. "Stop frolicking out there and come see your kits." Kestelwing snapped half jokingly. The pacing outside stopped and I looked up to see Breezefall staring in awe at our kits. I gave him a sorrowful smile before lying my head back down. "They're exceptional." He mewed as he padded behind me before sitting down. "You have two she-cats and a tom." The medicine cat announced as he began to clean the mess of blood. Breezefall licked my ear and I let out a soft purr. "What are we going to name them?" My mate whispered in my ear. We hadn't spoken about names since we just thought that right would be taken away as well. "Names?" I asked. "They might not be the names the clan calls them, but they will be their true names." He mewed. Kestelwing padded out of the nursery leaving us as a family alone.

I looked down at my kits knowing that they would be torn away from me. One of the she-kits was black with the shade turning to an ash grey where her shoulders met her legs and falling down. "She looks as though she would turn out to be a first-rank hunter." Breezefall mewed. "Pantherkit would be a fierce name." He mused with a purr of approval. I shook my head. "I don't think so." I growled. He glared at my dissapproval of the name. "Why not?" he questioned me his eyes staring into me like daggers. "It's just too daunting." I reasoned. "Well, that is the point. No one in their right mind would want to fight her with such a name, plus her witty mind and skills in battle. She could take down a RiverClan warrior no doubt when she gets older." He grinned at me with a wink. This time I laughed slightly. He expected these kits to be the best troopers in the forest. I could not disagree with him. "Fine. She can be Pantherkit, but only because you're so set on it." I purred. The deputy had a look of pride in his eyes as he looked back down at Pantherkit attacking her brother.

I bent down to lick her forehead before pushing her closer to my body. Although Kestelwing had said I shouldn't be connected to the kits, I could not help, but love my kittens. I turned to look at my only alive son and bit my tongue. He was a black tabby with two paws, his left hind one and his right front one, that were red tabby. "He looks odd for a WindClan tom, but I suppose Sparrowkit." Breezefall mewed and this time I nodded. My green hues traveled to the last kit. She didn't look like either of us. Her body was sturdy compared to what WindClan looked like. She would have made the perfect example of what a ThunderClan kit should look like. Her pelt was a dark brown tabby with a white underbelly and chest up to nose where it turned instantly dark. "Lighteningkit." I confirmed her name. She deserved a powerful name like that.

"Alright then." Breezefall mewed and leaned over to lick his children. He rested his head on my flank listening to my breathing. We only had so much time as a family before our children would be ripped from our lives. "We can leave this place and take the kits with us." The deputy meowed seriously. His offer was tempting, but I could not let him leave for WindClan to suffer another Trial of Claws. I could not let another cat die as Dawnstripe had done. An image of a dark brown tabby appeared before my eyes and a kit beside him. I blinked, but still his ghostly figure remained along with the black tom kit.

"_Come along, Pinekit." He purred warmly to my son then looked at me. "You're not my father." He mewed looking back at me and Breezefall. His eyes were open as though he were a three moon old kit. They blazed an amber hue that matched Breezefall. "They're not part of our world anymore. You and I are part of StarClan." The tom stated firmly. His ice blue eyes flashed in anger. "But you may watch over them." He said quickly to stop him from protesting. "I want to stay." Pinekit snapped. The chocolate tabby bent his ears back. Another cat came into the circle of StarClan. Her frame was sickening thin and she had a broad flat face. "Leave the kit alone." She hissed at the brown tabby with a white underbelly, the only warrior with that description would be my uncle, Hawkfrost . "Yellowfang," Hawkfrost confirmed the other presence."This kit wants to be with his family. I am his family." The brown tabby explained. Pinekit looked up at his great uncle with uncertainty. "Really?" My child questioned. "Yes, Pinekit." He mewed. "What you and that piper? Pinekit, come over here now." The gray she-cat hissed looking Hawkfrost in the eye. Hawkfrost pulled back his lips into a snarl, but resisted the urge. Pinekit's eyes drifted between the two and to me. "Mommy," He mewed sweetly. His new born eyes focused on me with an innocence that I could not deny. "Can you see me?" He asked as his fur shone a starry silver shade. _

I bit my lip saying nothing. He did not need to know I saw him living as a StarClan cat. _He padded forward so that he could touch me. Then his kin snapped him up and disappeared without another word. "Bloody Dark Forest cats." Yellowfang hissed and looked at me and Breezefall. She vanished into thin air just as the others did. _Pinekit was in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar? No, this could not be happening. They could not be doing that to my kit. Yellowfang would get him back to StarClan or Jayfeather would. I bent my ears back. And if all else failed I would go into the Dark Forest the first chance I got, whether I am dead or alive. Pinekit would not stay in the Place of No Stars where his mind could be corrupted.

"That would be foolish, Breezefall. We cannot allow for the Trial to be held again." I replied now facing my mate. Our children would be warriors, just how I was going to bring them up as in ThunderClan. They would not have the life of a loner ever. To live without a clan was almost a death sentence, physically and emotionally. Breezefall should know that the clans are my life no matter what happens. As much as I love my kits, I would give them up for the chance that they would have in the clan. "You're right. Let's just enjoy this moment before they are torn from us." He mewed, not feeling the need to fight. I rested my head on my paws as my kits suckled. If only we could remain in this state of harmony for life. One of my kits squeaked and padded close to my face. My eyes drifed over to my son, Sparrowkit, who nestled next to my head before squeaking again to get my attention. What a mama's boy. I thought as I touched him with my nose.

I heard someone shift some crisp leaves. The she-cat at the entrance bowed her whole body that was plump with kits. "Silentwhisper." Breezefall ordered his cold voice pouring over the warm den. Even though I lived in WindClan for two moons as a prisoner I still was not use to the customs that they had. They treated their high ranked felines like higher beings that were meant to be honored. I would not enforce change upon the traditions though, I had made a mess of other things.

The she-cat in question rise and opened her orange eyes. She was a queen in the nursery at the moment, her kits about to come any day. Her kits' father was Tallwind, so it was presumed that they mated right before the blood bath battle. She smiled at me and Breezefall before staring down at the kits. She would be the one to take my kits and nurse them as her own, that much I knew. Silentwhipser would be a fine mother to my children. I nodded for her to come in and she followed through before settling down in her nest. Then came Kestrelwing with Cloudedpaw in tow. "Shroudedpaw wants to see them." Cloudedpaw murmured to me in annoyance. She rolled her brown eyes at her brother's fondness for me and my kits. "He can come in." I mewed. Breezefall growled at hearing Shroudedpaw's name. He had the same closeness with Shroudedpaw as Cloudedpaw had with me. "Oh be quiet." I snapped at the ebony tom.

"Shroudedpaw can come in as long as he does not jump around too much and he's silent." Kestrelwing agreed with Breezefall. Cloudedpaw fluttered out of the nursery again as if I was the plague to fetch her sibling. "I do not know what is up with that girl." The medicine cat mewed to me. "I have no idea and I do not care to know." I meowed nonchalantly. I was tired of her lack of respect for me so I would get over it. "She will learn a learn about respect soon, trust me. Crowstar will set her manners straight." Breezefall mewed, now comfortable again. My whiskers twitched in response to his words. That did not look well for the spirited female apprentice.

"Oh my StarClan!" I heard Shroudedpaw squeal as he charged into the den. "Deputy, medicine cat," He mewed bowing his head, as he remembered the custom about entering the nursery in the presence of the leaders of the clan. Both toms nodded to the apprentice so he was free to look upon my children. "They are beautiful." He purred, his green eyes watching them. His eyes lingered on Pantherkit longer than I felt was needed. Breezefall noticed as well and growled deeply, warning the apprentice to beware him. "You're such a she-cat." Cloudedpaw meowed to him. "No way, sis." He whined pitifully. I laughed at the siblings bickering, but I could see Cloudedpaw was just teasing him. I wanted to see Lionblaze again at this moment so he could meet Pantherkit, Sparrowkit, and Lighteningkit. I sighed and let it go. All other voices faded as I stared at my kittens with love. This was the life created from a union marked with sin, but they would have the normal life at the price of our pain. I looked back at my mate and his eyes were just as distant as mine.

"Apprentices get out of here now." The leader of WindClan spoke as he stood at the nursery's entrance with Nightcloud by his side. Shroudedpaw ran out of there like a hare being chased, but Cloudedpaw took her time. Crowstar noticed her slow gait out of the den and showed his claws for the apprentice to see. Cloudedpaw stood firm and continued at her own speed until she was outside."Nuisance." Nightcloud mewed under her breath as she padded in with Crowstar.

Light blue eyes cast over my children with a harsh bitter look. "They will do." Was all he said which earned a response from Breezefall. "They will not just_ do_. My kits will be the best." The deputy snarled with scorn as he stood up from his post behind me. His amber hues blazed with a defiant fire I had not seen before now. The pride of his children had been torn by Crowstar, their own grandfather, and my mate would not stand for such attitude even for his leader. "Hold your tongue, warrior." Crowstar ordered glaring back at his son. Silentwhisper padded out of the nusery by now along with Kestrelwing chatting about the prey pile. "I will not have you come in here and disrespect my family whether you are my leader or father." Breezefall said giving reason to his action.

"As leader and your father, I have as much right to say whatever I please about your kits." The black tom mewed authority lacing his tone. I felt the kits move as if they were in a panic. "You two go outside, before I throw you out. You guys are disturbing the cubs." Nightcloud hissed at her boys. They both looked at her before leaving the nursery, both fuming from the fight. "Forgive the boys. They have always been pitiful in agruements." The she-cat mewed. I nodded in understanding. "I know." I said, licking each kit to settle them down again.

"They are lovely by the way. What are their names?" Nightcloud asked changing the subject. "So I am able to name them?" I answered in the form of a question. "Anything that is within reason." The warrior answered. "Well, then the black she-kit is Pantherkit, the boy is Sparrowkit, and the tabby white she-kit is Lighteningkit." I explained point each kit out with my tail. "Hmmm. Lighteningkit is too fitting with ThunderClan. It simply will not do." She mewed. I suppose Crowstar would say the same, but not in soon many words. "How about Amberkit?" Nightcloud suggested and I nodded. That was not a bad name, but it would not link her to ThunderClan. A part of me wanted to stand up to Nightcloud and say her name would stay as it was, but any mousebrained apprentice could connect thunder and lightening. "That would be fine." I replied and she smiled before walking out of the nursery to leave my kits and I alone.

Never again could I spend time as their mother. In the next few minutes I would be stripped from them and I could return to being a warrior. I had never wanted children until I realized I was having the most sinful creatures in the forest, half-clan kits. But because of my love for Breezefall, my thoughts of them as deceitful felines turned to ones of affection. Perhaps they would not know me as their mother, they would know me as their clanmate, which was possibly more important. As a clanmate I could connect with my kits on a level unlike a mother. Clanmates are the soul of a clan and without clanmates there would be clan. There could be no love or strength born of the heart without them. They could run to me when they could not run to Silentwhisper, their foster mother, when they had a deadly secret. I purred. "Stay close to each other, and you will never be lost."

Then Silentwhisper came back in with Breezefall and Crowstar. "Hollybranch,..." They were not mine anymore, but WindClan, my home clan.

* * *

SO, how did everyone like the story?

I might do a future one-shot for PantherkitXShroudedpaw or perhaps a whole another story. Thank you for waiting and supporting me, fans. Love you all.


End file.
